


Workaholic

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Inspired by a fiction story, Not gonna post all warnings because of spoilers... but yeah... there's spicy stuff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, ShuAnn, Strong Language, akirann, upped the rating just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to get that email...Subject: My BossDid I ever tell you how much I hate my boss today?Hedefinitelywasn’t supposed to get it...As angry and frustrated as she was, shedefinitelydid not intend to send it to him.Shereallydidn't.Now... she was screwed.Reallyscrewed.Royallyscrewed. Screwedbeyond a doubt.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 193
Kudos: 351





	1. Royally Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! RVK here with another ShuAnn fic :D This time, it’ll be an AU in the office setting, inspired by a spicy book I read on my iPhone (And several other office dramas I watched). A very funny book, and very spicy—definitely not recommended for the little ones. Now, I do intend this story to get spicy, though, maybe not to the extent of the book mentioned above. Was hoping to focus more on the development between Ren (the boss) and Ann (the employee) here. So, yeah. Here we are.
> 
> I wasn’t sure what the other Phantom Thieves and Persona 5 support cast would be in an office setting, so I did the best I could to match them up. I apologize if their employee status/label is not to your liking.
> 
> The title is a temporary name for now until I figure out how this story will go. Or maybe it will stay. I dunno.
> 
> And yes. In Japan, people use email instead of texting. At least, from what I recall last time I visited there.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado…

He wasn’t supposed to get that email...

  
  
  


**_Subject: My Boss_ **

_Did I ever tell you how much I hate my boss today?_

  
  
  


He _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to get it...

  
  
  


_Can you believe this ASSHOLE took the side of someone who was CLEARLY trying to set me up? But, instead of punishing HER, he had the nerve to tell ME that I need to get my shit together, despite all the ridiculous shit I’ve had to put up with for the last three months._

_All he ever does is criticize me… UGH!!!! Is this guy_ **_EVER_ ** _satisfied with anything_ **_I_ ** _do!?!?_

  
  
  


As angry and frustrated as she was, she _definitely_ did not intend to send it to him.

  
  
  


_I’ve had enough of this, Shiho! I can’t take it anymore!!! I swear I’m just going to march into his office tomorrow to tell him I quit and that he can kiss my ass. KISS. MY._ **_ASS!!!!!!_ ** _I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I finally tell the little shit off. God, would it feel SO good!_

  
  
  


She _really_ didn’t.

  
  
  


_How can someone so hot and dreamy be such an egotistical jerk? I’m really starting to think that maybe he just hasn’t gotten laid in years. Or maybe the size of his dick isn’t as impressive as the size of his ego (not that I tried to look or care to know, mind you)._

_Anyways, I’m done. I’ll tell you more about it later._

_Ann_

_PS - Please tell me your day is going better than mine._

  
  


Yet… it happened. It did... It **did**.

  
  


**_Subject: Re: My boss_ **

_No, you haven’t told me how much you hate your boss today. But seeing how you sent this message directly to_ **_me_ ** _, I know_ **_now_ ** _._

_Perhaps I was a bit harsh earlier, but regardless whether Mika-san (who, by the way, I DID reprimand AFTER you left) set you up or not, YOU were still responsible for sending that proposal to the client. You should’ve sent it directly yourself, rather than relying on others to send it for you._

_I’m your_ **_boss_** , _I’m supposed to criticize you. When you do something_ **_right,_ ** _I’ll praise you. Seems fair enough, right?_

 _You don’t have to wait until tomorrow to see the look on my face when you tell me you’re quitting, I’m standing outside the office right now. So,_ **_open the door_ ** _._

_No comments on your speculations of my intimate affairs. But, I can assure you that my “size” isn’t an issue, since you cared enough to wonder._

_Your_ **_boss_** _,_

_Ren_

  
  


She should’ve been more careful. Because now...

  
  


_PS - Why, yes. My day is going FAR better than yours._

  
  


She was screwed. _Really_ screwed. _Royally_ screwed. Screwed _beyond a doubt._

* * *

Takamaki Ann was probably one of the hardest working people in The Velvet Room, a marketing design company she had worked for almost five years.

Problem was… her recent boss, Amamiya Ren, almost NEVER seemed satisfied with ANYTHING she did.

He was always criticizing her. Whether it be her punctuality, her work, her wardrobe, he criticized her nonetheless.

Oh, and not to mention how he overworked her too.

…But, Ann was always giving it her all. The least he could do… was acknowledge that; cut her some slack for once. 

However, despite all the grief he gave her, Ann bit her tongue and continued to tread onward anyways, because she loved her coworkers and wouldn’t trade them in for the world. That, and it WAS technically her job. Part of the job requirements WAS the “ability to work in a high stress environment.” So… maybe… just maybe, she’d eventually get used to it—to him and his ridiculous expectations.

But, one day… she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

* * *

_Three months ago..._

Taking one sip of her white chocolate mocha, Ann sighed. It was Monday. Another long day in the office.

A brief meeting was held to introduce their new CEO, who apparently bought out the company several days ago.

“I want to introduce you to Amamiya Ren. He will take over my position from this point on,” the former CEO, Miyabi Hachi introduced, to which then the younger man bowed his head.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him, and she couldn’t look away.

“I’m Amamiya Ren. Pleasure to work with all of you,” he said, looking at each employee until his gaze met Ann’s wide azure eyes. He held it there for a moment longer, making Ann’s heart stir in her chest before he finally turned away.

Goodness… he was handsome, standing tall and lean in his tailored business suit and oxford shoes. Radiant with ivory skin, lighter than a typical Japanese man. Alluring with those dark silver eyes and tousled raven hair that looked so soft to run her hands through. 

Her cheeks burned up a little and she shook her head. This was her new boss here; she needed to keep her thoughts of him strictly platonic and professional.

But, dearest lord, he was FINE. She couldn’t have been the only lady in the office who noticed.

“Let me introduce you to some of our members here,” Miyabi said to Mr. Amamiya, turning to one of Ann’s closest coworkers across the room. “This here is Niijima Makoto. She’s one of our analysts.”

“Nice to meet you, Shachou.” The bobbed hair brunette bowed, tucking one of her layered locks behind her ear. 

Miyabi turned to another close colleague of Ann. “Next to Niijima-san is Okumura Haru. She's our Content Manager.”

The auburn bouffant haired bowed. “Pleasure to meet you, Shachou.”

Then, he turned to Mishima, who also bowed. “This is Mishima Yuuki. He’s our Social Media Editor.”

“Pleasure to work with you, Shachou.”

“And then… over here, is Mika, our secretary.”

Mika bowed, flaunting her long chestnut hair a bit as she straightened up. “Nice to meet you, Amamiya-shachou.”

Miyabi then gestured toward Futaba, their IT who was tinkering with a laptop. “This here is Sakura Futaba, from the IT Department.” Then, to Yusuke who was standing next to Haru. “This is Kitagawa Yusuke, our designer.” And then, to Ryuji. “Sakamoto Ryuji. Our Marketing Associate.”

And then, finally, to her.

“And last but not least—Takamaki Ann. Our Junior Marketing Planner.”

When Amamiya’s gaze reached Ann’s once more, the stirring feeling roused in her chest again. His eyes were so deep and intense. Piercing and captivating at the same time. She couldn’t look away even if she tried.

“N-Nice to meet you, Shachou!” She immediately bowed, feeling her cheeks heat up again as her low-set pigtails fell over her shoulders. “I especially look forward to working with you!”

Oh god. _Especially_ ? She _especially_ looked forward to _working with him_ ? Did she _really_ have to put it _that_ way?

“I-I mean!!!” She caught herself, her cheeks growing warmer by the second. “I… I’m happy to have you here—I mean—It’s really a pleasure having you here!!!”

Dearest lord. Would she just stop talking for one second?

He simply nodded with a smile—or was that a slight smirk? “Looking forward to working with you too, _Takamaki-san_.”

The trill of his smooth deep voice made her whole face burn. And the way he said her name… she was pretty sure he could sense the slight infatuation she had for him. Oh god, oh god.

* * *

**_Subject: New boss_ **

_Oh my god, Shiho. So, I met my new boss this morning. Gosh, he is so fine! He even has that gentleman vibe I like._

_Ann_

Ann sent her message to Shiho and slid her phone in her pocket, unaware of Makoto trying to get her attention across the table.

“Ann!” The brunette called again, waving a hand in front of Ann’s face. “Are you listening?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked, tilting her head to the side when she finally gave Makoto her undivided attention.

Makoto sighed, shaking her head. “Anyways… We’re planning Italian for Haru’s birthday dinner tomorrow after work. You’re coming, right?”

“Oh! Of course!!” Ann exclaimed. “Shiho also said she’ll be able to make it too, but she might be a little late.”

Haru chuckled. “No worries. That’s fine. What’s on your mind, Ann? Ever since this morning, you’ve been in a bit of a daze.”

“A daze?” Ann gave her a questioning look. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Futaba slid herself onto a spot next to Makoto, opening up her bento box. “Our blondie has the hots for our brand new boss.”

Ann immediately shook her hands out in front of her. “No! No! That’s not it!!!”

“Well, he’s certainly not bad looking. I was kind of in awe too when I saw him for the first time,” Haru admitted, plopping some sushi in her mouth.

“He does give off that mysterious yet gentleman vibe,” Makoto pointed out. “Ann’s always been attracted to the mysterious and chivalrous types. The cool, enigmatic ones.”

“Hey!” Ann hissed, trying to keep her voice down in the breakroom. “Who said I was attracted to him?”

“Oh, don’t be shy, Miss ‘ _I’m happy to have you here!_ ’ lady,” Futaba teased, making Ann’s cheeks heat up. “You were totally sweet-talking him.”

Ann scoffed, folding her arms. “I was just welcoming him.”

“Yeah, yeah. _Suuure._ ”

“Futaba.” Ann glared.

Futaba snickered, leaning over the table. “So… You think he’s single?”

“Who knows?” Makoto gave a noncommittal shrug. “But we shouldn’t be prying on such things about our superiors like this, you know?” 

“Makoto is right,” Ann agreed. “Let’s not get carried off with such silly things.”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Ann. Admit it. You’re curious too.”

Well, now that Futaba mentioned it, Ann wondered now. With a face and body like that… she’d imagine he’d have at least a few ladies chasing after him, if he wasn’t taken already. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw that Shiho had replied.

**_Subject: Re: New boss_ **

_Oh? He’s handsome? How old is he? Is he tall? Dark? Mysterious?_

_A pic would be nice :)_

_Shiho_

“Who are you emailing?” Haru asked, leaning over to take a peek before Ann immediately shut off the screen with a click of a button.

“Shiho,” Ann answered, shoving her phone in her pocket before taking her chopsticks to dig at her unadon. “She, uh… says hi.”

* * *

After several hours of planning and writing up a proposal for the next project. It was finally time to go home.

“I think that’ll do for now…”

Ann yawned, shutting down her laptop before sliding it into her work bag. After gathering her belongings, she exited the main office. 

On her way, however, she bumped into someone in the hallway.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean—” she began to say, looking up at the person she ran into and immediately recognizing him. “—S-Shachou! I—”

He chuckled, brushing off his sleeve. “It’s fine. What are you doing here this late, Takamaki-san?”

“Oh, haha!” she laughed nervously, rubbing her forearm gingerly. “I was just working on our proposal for SafeMart’s special summer campaign.” 

“Is that so?” he said, folding his arms contemplatively. “Are you always working this late?”

Ann shook her head. “Not always. It’s just one of these rare occasions. I still have some more things to add, but I’ll just finish it at home. Don’t wanna stay in the office too late before the trains stop.”

He paused for a moment, his eyes skimming Ann up, down, then up again. Was there something on her face? Her shirt? He didn’t say, but he simply cleared his throat. “I see. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said. “Don’t stay up too late now.” 

He walked on, and Ann watched him for a bit, observing every step he made on the hard floor.

 _Wow. He even walks with an air of confidence,_ she thought to herself, a slight giddy smile crossing her lips before she shook her head and smacked her cheek. _No!!! Step back, Ann! Stop checking out your boss!!_

But… she could appreciate good art. He was very pretty to look at. Very pretty indeed.

* * *

The next morning, there was a slight delay with Ann’s train line on the way to work, but luckily she punched in on time—and made it at least thirty seconds before the meeting started.

“You’re late, Takamaki-san,” Amamiya said as soon as Ann entered the conference room and settled in a spot between Makoto and Haru. She gave him a confused look.

“Huh?” she responded, setting her bag next to her on the floor. She looked at her watch. “But… there’s twenty seconds left until—”

He grabbed a stack of paper in front of him and tapped it on the table. “Good work ethic indicates that you should be here at least five minutes early, so you could make your preparations accordingly.”

Was he joking?

“Um… I’m sorry, Shachou,” Ann apologized anyways, bowing her head. “My train was delayed and…”

He raised his hand. “If you must be late, then call ahead of time. Don’t make this a habit, Takamaki-san. Punctuality is _very_ important to me.”

Ann felt her cheeks heat up. “Yes, sir. This won’t happen again.” 

“Very good,” he said. “So, Takamaki-san… you’re the one in charge of the special summer campaign for SafeMart, correct?”

Ann handed in her proposal to him and stood up from her seat, making her way toward the front of the room to present her plans, to which she felt confident in. However, after she concluded her presentation, Mr. Amamiya told her to come straight to his office, which she took wasn’t a good sign.

“Your project proposal isn’t just impossible to carry out, it will be rejected right away during the pitch,” he told her as soon as she sat down in front of him at his desk, laying down the laminated proposal in front of her. “I can’t approve of this.”

“You can’t?” Ann responded, a bit on the defensive since she had worked on it all night. “What was bad about it?”

“There’s no way our client would go for this. This doesn’t seem realistic,” he criticized, something that gritted Ann’s nerves a bit. “The special campaign isn’t about coming up with a brand new product out of the blue. It is about identifying qualities in products customers are familiar with and making them sell like crazy during the summer.”

Ann said nothing, letting him go on.

“SafeMart is one of the largest convenience store chains in Japan. If we want a future collaboration with them, they must be pleased with what we have to offer,” he said. “Start brainstorming for a new proposal. I want to see a revised one by tonight.”

Despite a blow to her ego, Ann bowed her head. “Yes, Shachou… I’ll get it done by tonight.”

She stood up from her seat, making her way toward the exit of his office.

“Oh, and one more thing,” he mentioned, stopping her just as her hand reached the doorknob.

“Yes, Shachou?” Ann asked, turning to face him.

“Lose the pigtails,” he told her, pointing at her with the pen in his hand. “They make you look childish. And clients won’t take you seriously with that get-up.”

Wow. Did he really? Did he really just—

“That is all,” he said, the side of his mouth quirking as he gestured her to leave with his hand.

Ann felt her blood boil, her body tensing. Was this guy _seriously_ being for real!? What was his deal?

She bit her tongue and turned around, heading out the door and closing it behind her.

“Asshole...” she muttered under her breath, ripping off each scrunchie from her pigtails and using one of them to tie her hair high up in a ponytail. “...How rude.”

* * *

As soon as she entered the main office, everyone gathered up to her with questioning eyes.

“So?” Haru asked at front, placing both hands on Ann’s shoulders.

Ann gave a shameful shake of her head, to which everyone uttered a voice of disappointment.

“The pitch is next week. There’s no time,” said Yusuke.

As everyone contemplated in grimness, Ann forced a cheery smile, pumping a fist.

“Don’t worry you guys! I’ll get it done in no time!”

“You better,” Ryuji said, folding his arms in skepticism. “Because the next quarter sales depends on you.”

“If you need help, Ann, don’t hesitate to ask me,” Makoto offered, placing an encouraging hand on Ann’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Makoto.” Ann smiled. 

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Ann sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling. No ideas. Mind blank. Nothing. She absolutely had nothing.

“Identify appealing qualities for the summer…” she said to herself, tapping her upper lip with a pen as she thought hard. “Hmm…”

Suddenly, a stack of documents was placed on her desk. 

“Here are some surveys I gathered from the other day,” Makoto said, sitting in her chair. “It’s about what things people usually spend money on, but suddenly become unpopular during the summer.”

“Oh! Thanks, Makoto!” Ann sat up, clapping her hands. “This will help so much!” 

“Of course.” Makoto smiled. “Let’s go through some of them and see what people like.”

Two hours in, Ann and Makoto were able to come up with a common theme based on the findings.

“Coffee sales tend to drop during the summer, yet it seems like everyone wants a special coffee blend for the summer,” deduced Ann, jotting down some notes onto her little notepad. 

“You can actually change the taste of coffee with different blends. I know this because I was a barista at one point,” said Makoto. “As long as you know what Japanese consumers like, you can sell coffee during the summer.”

“Ah, I see!” Ann gazed at her in amazement. “So we just need to figure out the blends that people tend to go for.”

Makoto nodded. “Exactly. Also, Futaba’s father is a barista. I’m sure we can get some useful information from him. Why don’t we use this time to go over to Leblanc and discuss this with him?”

“I agree!” Ann beamed.

It took hours, but Ann finally managed to finish her revised proposal after some time of heavy marketing research and brainstorming—nearly enough time to make it to Haru’s birthday dinner.

“Hm…” Mr. Amamiya mused as he looked over Ann’s new proposal, turning a page. “This is better. A bit risky, but I agree that finding a new blend of coffee will increase sales during the summer based on the surveys. We’ll work with this one then. You’ll be coming with me first thing in the morning to show this to Watanabe-san, the manager of SafeMart.”

Ann did a little victory dance in her head. “Oh, great! So does that mean I can leave now?” 

“Actually, there’s one more thing…” he said, to which made Ann’s eye twitch. “I want to understand the company’s operating history in the last ten years. I looked at the database earlier, and it’s incomplete.” There was a pause. “Please take care of it before you leave.”

Ann stared at him incredulously. She had Haru’s birthday dinner to attend tonight. There was no way she could find all of that within an hour.

“Um, with all due respect…” Ann began. “I have something personal to attend to tonight. Is it possible I could send it to you tomorrow morning?”

“Oh? You have some non-urgent personal matters?” He clasped his hands over the desk, crossing a leg over the other with that smug look on his face. “Well then, you better get on it now if you want to leave on time. I want it done by _tonight_.”

Her jaw clenched, hands balling at her sides. 

“Yes, Shachou. I’ll get on it then.” She bowed her head before standing from her seat, spinning around on her heel to head out.

Marching back to her work desk, she pulled out her phone, pounding on the keypad on her screen:

**_Subject: My boss is a jerk_ **

_I take everything about him being charming back. He’s an ass. He scolded me for being several seconds early, trashed my proposal, and even told me I looked childish with my pigtails!!!! Oh, and I have to search and complete the database of the company’s operating history in the last ten years, so I’m definitely going to be late to Haru’s party. Can you believe this guy!?_

_Ann_

  
  
  


She pressed send. A few minutes later, Shiho replied back:

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: My boss is a jerk_ **

_Eeek! Sounds like a guy who has a stick up his toosh. Hang in there, Ann! You can do it!_

_And don’t worry about being late. We totally understand._

_Shiho_

  
  
  


Ann let out a long exasperated sigh, setting her phone aside on the desk before looking at the bright laptop screen in front of her.

Well… better get to it.

* * *

Two hours later, Ann finally managed to hand in the documents that Mr. Amamiya requested. She thought he was going to make her stay longer, but he thankfully let her go. Ann didn’t have time to go back to the apartment and change, so she went straight to the restaurant in her work attire, where her friends were all gathered at the table with their finished meals.

She had so much to say about this little shit, and she ranted all about it at the table.

“Well, to be fair… the pigtails do kinda make you appear kiddish.”

Ann glared at Shiho, “Hey! Whose side are you on?”

Her ebony haired friend gave a nonchalant shrug. “Sure, the way he approached you was kinda harsh. But I think he sorta has a point. If I were a client seeing some grown lady in pigtails, I wouldn’t be sure to take her seriously, even if they are low-set and cute.”

Ann huffed, swigging her wine in five gulps before slamming the glass down on the table. “Whatever. He still didn’t have to be an ass about it.”

“Well, at least you’re here,” Makoto pointed out, sipping on her water. “You made it just on time for cake too.”

“Maybe he’s just one of those strict bosses who have high expectations,” Haru said, swirling her wine glass.

Ann snorted. “Or maybe he’s just a dick.”

Shiho chuckled, and Ann gave her a puzzled look. “What’s so funny?”

“I just find it interesting how you suddenly go from ‘Oh my god! My boss is hot!’ to ‘Oh my god! My boss is an ass!’ ”

“Oh?” Futaba leaned over the table with her elbows propped, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. “So, you _were_ crushing on him at one point.”

“It wasn’t a crush!” Ann fired out. “I just found him really attractive, okay?”

“So much for the ‘gentleman’ vibe, huh?” Shiho elbowed Ann.

“Oh, hush.” Ann scoffed. “What’s important now is that my opinion of him has soured after today. I just hope he doesn’t nag on me tomorrow again.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Makoto reassured. “You’re one of the hardest working people in the company, Ann. He’ll eventually notice and let you be.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Well, anyways... we’re all here now, right?” Futaba chimed in from across the table, raising her soda glass. “Let’s make a toast… to Haru turning twenty six!”

The ladies raised their glasses. “May she have another awesome year in her twenties!” they all said in unison, sipping on their drinks.

* * *

Up in SafeMart’s headquarters, Ann and Mr. Amamiya sat together with Mr. Watanabe at a large conference table, watching him go through Ann’s proposal in silence.

“Hmm….” Mr. Watanabe mused as he turned to the last page. “I think this special campaign is a little risky. People usually prefer cold tea beverages in the summer.” He set the small booklet to the side. “Coffee? Not so much.”

“Watanabe-san, based on our research, we found that people in Japan who consume coffee regularly still have a need for it during the summer,” Mr. Amamiya tried to explain. “If we can modify or come up with a new coffee blend, I’m sure we can increase coffee sales during the summer time.”

“We even have a barista among us who's working on new blends that these consumers will enjoy in the summer,” Ann chimed in with a reassuring smile.

Mr. Watanabe still looked doubtful, looking down at the proposal with heavy thought.

“Watanabe-san, I believe consumers’ habits can be influenced and changed,” Mr. Amamiya continued to persuade, not backing down just yet. “Our special summer campaign for SafeMart will assure its status as the leader in convenience store sales in the summer as well as your current status as leader in winter sales.”

There was a pause for a moment, then Mr. Watanabe looked to Mr. Amamiya with a small, but confident, smile.

“Alright, if you can host a tasting event ahead of time, I’ll let you participate in next week’s pitch. Arrange this as soon as possible.”

Mr. Amamiya and Ann bowed gratefully.

“I understand. Thank you, Watanabe-san,” thanked Mr. Amamiya.

* * *

Weeks passed, and the special summer campaign for SafeMart was a success. But despite all Ann’s hard work, Mr. Amamiya still hadn’t praised her much—unless thanking her for her “time” counted. In fact, since then, he bombarded her with even more tasks that made her stay overtime several times.

“Five hundred surveys. Be sure to get them all filled out by the end of today,” he ordered, placing an overly thick manilla envelope on her desk before making his way out. “Oh. And tidy up your workspace. I’d rather my employees be more organized. Thank you.”

Ann wanted to bang her head against the wall. Again? More surveys to pass? Was this man a demon? Jesus Christ! And what nerve he had to tell her she was disorganized. What’s his freaking deal?

Her patience was beginning to wear thin.

  
  
  


**_Subject: What This Asshole Did Report #56_ **

_Today, he made me go out to pass 500 surveys AGAIN. The prick even told me to “tidy up” my workspace AFTER he threw the large envelope of surveys on my desk that knocked over a few of my pens and picture frames._

_How have I not strangled this guy yet?_

_Ann_

_PS - Is it sad that, asshole aside, I still think he’s gorgeously hot?_

  
  
  


Ann sighed, waiting for Shiho’s reply as she grabbed the large envelope in her arms.

Her phone vibrated as soon as she got out of the building.

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: What This Asshole Did Report #56_ **

_Ugh. I’m so sorry to hear that. This guy seems CRAZY. Don’t give up, Ann! Show this man who’s boss!_

_Or… wait… nvm. He_ **_is_ ** _your boss, lol!_

_Shiho_

_PS - No, but only because you’re still single._

  
  
  


Ouch. That stung a bit.

Speaking of being single, when was the last time Ann went on an actual date? Over a year now?

Then again, with the way things are right now… maybe getting a date would be nearly impossible with how her boss was overworking her quite a bit. God. What’s his problem? 

Or… maybe that’s just an excuse. With the way her last relationship ended, she wasn’t sure if she could ever trust any guy again, despite how many times she told herself that not all guys were the same and that a few bad apples shouldn’t generalize them all.

She just didn’t want to end up with another bad apple.

Strange… since she’s still slightly attracted to her mean-dickish-boss, despite his crazy ridiculous ways.

Then again, at least he was honest with her. Brutal at times, but honest.

Ann let out a mirthless laugh. How sad. How sad that she thought of it that way.

* * *

The meeting started off as it usually did the next morning. Everyone presented their reports to Mr. Amamiya, who looked utterly captivating today in his immaculate three-piece navy blue suit and matching tie. His beautiful piercing eyes pinned Ann down as they did whenever they were alone.

When Ann finished her presentation, he stared at her—giving her that intense look he gave her from time to time that she had yet to decipher. It was something between how he looked in her fantasies before he kissed her with his mouth of perfection, and when he asked her to stay late after work. 

In a way, it was a gaze that suggested that maybe he wasn’t as horrible as she made him out to be. That maybe… she was just exaggerating things and just needed to lighten up a bit.

“You may sit down now, Takamaki-san,” he said, smirking. “Unless you’d like us to stare at you for the rest of this three-hour meeting.” 

_Nope_. Still an asshole.

“If it makes you feel better…” Mishima said to her as soon as the meeting concluded and Mr. Amamiya left the room, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, “He scolded me the other day for stuttering too much during my presentation. So… I don’t think he’s exactly targeting you specifically—at least when it comes to work.”

Ann highly doubted it, but appreciated the attempt in soothing her. “Thanks, Mishima-san.” She smiled. “It’s a little reassuring…”

Eventually, time passed some more, and Ann had finally reached her third month with this wretched boss. 

It was already near fall. Ann stayed overtime in the office again to work on a collaboration proposal for a client they had been working with. This client was known to be very stingy, but he finally gave his trust to The Velvet Room because of Ann’s ability to connect with him on a personal level.

Mr. Amamiya looked over Ann’s proposal, nodding in a way that showed he was slightly impressed as he turned every few pages.

“Very good, Takamaki-san,” he said, handing her back the proposal. “Be sure to send this to Yamaguchi-san by seven in the morning tomorrow.”

“Yes, Shachou.” Ann nodded.

“He’s a very busy man. The instructions were to just drop it off to his secretary, and that he would be able to go over it before he starts his work. We’re lucky he gave us this opportunity, so we can’t screw this up.” He stood up from his chair, walking up to the window and gazing at the bright city lights outside for a brief quiet moment before turning to her. “I’m entrusting this to you because you’re the only one I trust here,” he said, shocking Ann as she gawked at him with her eyes wide. “Don’t let me down.” 

She didn’t say anything for a moment, still registering the compliment in her head.

“Takamaki-san?” He gave her a questioning look.

She blinked, shaking her head. “Oh! Yes! I promise. I promise I won’t disappoint you!”

“Good.” He smiled, a nice genuine smile—unlike the usual smug smile he gave her. “If there aren’t any further questions, you may leave now.”

And once she exited the room and closed the door, she immediately pulled out her phone, feeling that this was urgent news to share to Shiho.

  
  


**_Subject: Can you believe it?_ **

_For the first time… he praised me!!! Oh my god! I must be hearing things!!!_

_Ann_

  
  
  


It was strange… because it stirred a warm feeling in her tummy too. Well, okay… it wasn’t exactly surprising she felt the warm fuzzies… because her boss was _ridiculously_ handsome as well.

With his raven tousled hair and deep silver eyes, Amamiya Ren was almost the embodiment of perfection in Ann’s eyes. 

_Almost_ , because he was kind of an asshole.

Well, okay... maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he did have the ability to acknowledge others—he’s just one of those bosses who held his employees to higher standards. Perhaps Ann was just being too resentful for not getting enough praise as she liked.

…Then again, who didn’t want praise? Acknowledgement? Appreciation?

Ann made her way to the office to grab her things, feeling very giddy as she did so. 

“Oh? Working here so late, Takamaki-san?”

Ann turned around to see Mika, the company’s secretary, standing behind her. What was Mika doing here so late anyways?

“Yeah. Just finished my proposal for Yamaguchi-san tomorrow. I was just heading out soon,” Ann answered, turning back and gathering her belongings in her bag. 

“Wow. You must be really dedicated over here. I’m always seeing you work so hard. Don’t you have any other things besides work to do? Like a boyfriend to see?”

Ann laughed, a bit shamefully. “Nope! Neither one, haha!”

Mika raised her brows in what seemed to be… shock? “I’m surprised. How can someone as pretty as you NOT have a man?”

“Haven’t really had the time.” Ann scratched the back of her head sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Hmm… Well, if you need any help, Takamaki-san, let me know!” Mika gave a friendly smile. “I’d be happy to set you up with one of my friends in the city.”

“Thanks, Mika-san,” Ann smiled back before turning toward the exit. “Anyways… I best get going. I have to wake up early tomorrow to hand in this proposal to Yamaguchi-san.”

“Wait!!” Mika halted her suddenly, prompting Ann to turn around and face her again. “I live close by Hana Wiz. If you want, I can hand it in on my way to work tomorrow.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, Mika-san. I can hand it in myself.”

“Nonsense!” Mika insisted. “You work so hard, Takamaki-san. Let me help ease your load a little.”

Ann thought about it for a while. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea, since Ann really didn’t want to wake up that early hassling to find the place before heading to work. And Mika never really gave her problems at work before—she seemed relatively trustworthy.

“Well, okay, Mika-san,” Ann said, handing Mika the documents. “If you insist. Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem!” Mika beamed, waving a hand to Ann before she exited the office.

Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

The next morning, Ann woke up refreshed, feeling good about a brand new day. It was another busy Monday at the office, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The moment she clocked back in from lunch, however…

 _“Takamaki-san. To my office._ **_Now_ ** _.”_

And he hung up. Ann looked to Makoto and gave her a questioning look as she placed the phone back on the base. 

“Everything okay?” Makoto asked.

“Um, I’m not sure…” Ann said, scratching her cheek. “But Amamiya-shachou did not sound too happy.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s nothing,” reassured Makoto.

“Yeah…”

Ann got up from her seat, making her way outside the main office to Mr. Amamiya’s room.

“Yes, Shachou?” she said a little tentatively as she walked in, watching him turn around in his seat to face her. 

“Close the door and sit.” He gestured her to the seat in front of his desk, looking very stern and grim.

As soon as she sat down, he began, “Yamaguchi-san never got the proposal I asked you to hand to him, so he was not very happy with us.”

He spoke calmly, but she could see that his intense eyes smoldered in rage.

Ann’s eyes widened in shock, she opened her mouth to say something, but then he went on, “I asked you to do one thing. _One_ thing, Takamaki-san. Why haven't you done it?”

“Shachou," Ann began, trying to explain, "I thought Mika-san gave it to him. She told me she’d hand it to him on the way to work.”

Mr. Amamiya slammed his hand on the desk. “I asked YOU to hand it to him,” he emphasized, pointing a finger at her. “ _You_ , Takamaki-san. Not her. Why didn’t you do that?”

“But…” she said, her voice growing meeker, “...s-she told me—“

He raised his hand. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses, Takamaki-san. You screwed our deal with the client. And now we all look bad. All because you didn’t follow _one_ simple thing I asked.”

“I…” Her voice shook, her cheeks hot and vision cloudy. “I’m so sorry, Shachou… I—“

He stood up from his seat, walking toward the wide window. Contrary to the dark tense atmosphere in the room, it was a bright radiant day outside, the sunbeam through the window illuminating his perfect features on his beautifully toned face.

“You best get it together, Takamaki-san,” he said, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Otherwise, we’ll have to consider other options for you.”

Ann said nothing, grasping the fabric of her long skirt as hot tears welled up in her eyes.

“Words cannot express how disappointed I am in you,” he told her, his gaze still transfixed at the window. “You let me—the company down.”

Silence lingered for a moment. And then…

“That is all. You may leave now.”

* * *

“Ann?” Makoto stood up from her seat as soon as Ann barged into the office to grab her coat. “What happened? Is everything—“

“I need a breather. I’ll be on the rooftop for a bit,” Ann told her shortly before darting outside, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone she passed by or bumped into.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Ann felt the warm gentle breeze on her face from the fresh air, but it did nothing to alleviate the plethora of heavy feelings that burdened her. 

She cried for several minutes before finally gathering herself back together. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed, anger now beginning to course within her veins. This man… this man was the bane of her existence. Always blaming her. Picking on her. Never satisfied with her. How much more was he going to give her? 

She couldn’t take it anymore. 

Not knowing what else to do, Ann pulled out her phone, and began typing:

  
  


**_Subject: My Boss_ **

_Did I ever tell you how much I hate my boss today?_

_Can you believe this ASSHOLE took the side of someone who was CLEARLY trying to set me up? But, instead of punishing HER, he had the nerve to tell ME that I need to get my shit together, despite all the ridiculous shit I’ve had to put up with for the last three months._

_All he ever does is criticize me… UGH!!!! Is this guy_ **_EVER_ ** _satisfied with anything_ **_I_ ** _do!?!?_

 _I’ve had enough of this, Shiho! I can’t take it anymore!!! I swear I’m just going to march into his office tomorrow to tell him I quit and that he can kiss my ass. KISS. MY._ **_ASS!!!!!!_ ** _I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I finally tell the little shit off. God, would it feel SO good!_

_How can someone so hot and dreamy be such an egotistical jerk? I’m really starting to think that maybe he just hasn’t gotten laid in years. Or maybe the size of his dick isn’t as impressive as the size of his ego (not that I tried to look or care to know, mind you)._

_Anyways, I’m done. I’ll tell you more about it later._

_Ann_

_PS - Please tell me your day is going better than mine._

  
  
  


After all was said and done, Ann pressed “send”, sliding her phone back into the pocket of her trench coat.

She still couldn’t believe she fell for Mika’s lies. What was she thinking in entrusting something so important to someone she barely talked to? Someone she barely even knew? But... maybe Mika wasn't all to blame, Ann was incredibly stupid for being so damn gullible. 

Perhaps... Mr. Amamiya did have a right to roast her for what she did. Jumping to conclusions that he was just picking on her and pointing the finger at her was foolish in that regard.

But still, he could’ve reprimanded Mika too!!! Ann wasn’t the only one at fault here! Right? Right!?

Ann sighed, leaning over the railing that surrounded the rooftop. Could this day get any worse?

The gentle breeze touched her face once more.

She hoped not.

* * *

Having not heard from Shiho in a while, Ann sent another email to her.

  
  


**_Subject: My email_ **

_Did you get my email from this afternoon?_

_Ann_

  
  
  


There was an immediate response.

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: My email_ **

_No… what email?_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


Strange. Did the email not go through? Or did Ann accidentally delete it instead of sending it, being so caught up in the emotions? 

Ann typed:

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: My email_ **

_The one about my boss and the shit he reprimanded me for today D: < Maybe I accidentally deleted it instead of sending it to you because I was too pissed to pay attention to what I was really pressing. _

_This is so ridiculous, Shiho. But… it’s my fault too for being so damn naive._

_I’ll call you about it when I get home. Talk to you then._

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: My email_ **

_Of course! Call me anytime! :)_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


Ann slumped into her office chair as soon as she set her phone aside on her desk, feeling hopeless. It was already seven in the evening, and everyone except her had already left the office. She couldn’t wait to get home, take a long well-deserved bath, pour herself a glass of that expensive wine she got as a “thank you” gift from Mr. Watanabe, and call Shiho to rant about her horrible day. 

When Ann finally found the strength to sit back up and gather her belongings, a ping from her phone caught her attention—a new message in her inbox. She opened it, expecting to see something else from Shiho, but the second she saw the subject line and sender, her eyes went a mile wide.

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: My boss_ **

_No, you haven’t told me how much you hate your boss today. But seeing how you sent this message directly to_ **_me_** _, I know_ **_now_** _._

_Perhaps I was a bit harsh earlier, but regardless whether Mika-san (who, by the way, I DID reprimand AFTER you left) set you up or not, YOU were still responsible for sending that proposal to the client. You should’ve sent it directly yourself, rather than relying on others to send it for you._

_I’m your_ **_boss_** , _I’m supposed to criticize you. When you do something_ **_right,_ ** _I’ll praise you. Seems fair enough, right?_

 _You don’t have to wait until tomorrow to see the look on my face when you tell me you’re quitting, I’m standing outside the office right now. So,_ **_open the door_ ** _._

_No comments on your speculations of my intimate affairs. But, I can assure you that my “size” isn’t an issue, since you cared enough to wonder._

_Your_ **_boss_** _,_

_Ren_

_PS - Why, yes. My day is going FAR better than yours._

  
  
  


She dropped her phone on the desk, the color on her face draining.

 _Oh. My. FUCKING._ **_GOD!!!!!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the early stages of planning. Maybe it will continue, maybe it won’t—we’ll see how it goes. As for character ages, most of them are in their mid 20s here. Ann is 25. Ren is 29. Four year difference. Not too much of a difference.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you got this far! Until then...
> 
> RVK


	2. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another chapter. Enjoy :)
> 
> Anyways, moving forward...

**_Subject: Re: My boss_ **

_No, you haven’t told me how much you hate your boss today. But seeing how you sent this message directly to_ **_me_ ** _, I know_ **_now_ ** _._

_Perhaps I was a bit harsh earlier, but regardless whether Mika-san (who, by the way, I DID reprimand AFTER you left) set you up or not, YOU were still responsible for sending that proposal to the client. You should’ve sent it directly yourself, rather than relying on others to send it for you._

_I’m your_ **_boss_ ** , _I’m supposed to criticize you. When you do something_ **_right,_ ** _I’ll praise you. Seems fair enough, right?_

 _You don’t have to wait until tomorrow to see the look on my face when you tell me you’re quitting, I’m standing outside the office right now. So,_ **_open the door_ ** _._

_No comments on your speculations of my intimate affairs. But, I can assure you that my “size” isn’t an issue, since you cared enough to wonder._

_Your_ **_boss_** _,_

_Ren_

_PS - Why, yes. My day is going FAR better than yours._

  
  
  


She dropped her phone on the desk, the color on her face draining.

 _Oh. My. FUCKING._ **_GOD!!!!!!!_ **

Ann snatched her phone and refreshed the email app again and again, hoping this was just some sick twisted joke, because there was absolutely no way she sent her rant to him instead of Shiho. _NO_ way.

A loud knock came to the door and she immediately froze, not knowing what to do. All she could do was remain still in her seat, hoping it wasn’t who she thought it was.

The knock came again—louder this time—and then...

“Takamaki-san?” 

Oh, _god!_ It was his voice. _His_ voice. One hundred percent **_HIS_** voice!!!

Perhaps if she stayed quiet… he’d think she wasn’t there.

He knocked again.

“I know you’re in there, Takamaki-san.”

 _Shit. Shit. **SHIT!!!!**_ she cursed in her head again, now breathing erratically like someone who was about to brutally meet their impending doom.

Ann bit her lip and considered her options, which weren’t many—much to her dismay. Option One: she could open the door and listen to whatever he had to say, which probably involved him reprimanding and immediately terminating her for her offensive actions. Or, Option Two: she could exit the office through the back door.

It had to be Option Two.

Ann shut her laptop, shoved it in her work bag, and grabbed her coat hanging on her chair. She then darted out the back door and took the stairs down to the main lobby of the building, exiting the building through the sliding doors.

Escape success! Mission accomplished.

Not knowing where else to go, she rushed straight to Shiho’s place, which was a few blocks away.

“Shiho?” Ann called, banging on the door. “Shiho!!!”

“Coming!” Shiho opened the door with her cheery smile, letting Ann inside. “Geez, Ann. Why are you banging on my door like that? What’s gotten into you?”

“I…” Ann took a moment to catch her breath, panting heavily. “I think I just got fired.”

“Huh?” Shiho tilted her head to the side, giving her a puzzled look. “What do you mean you _think_ you got fired? You’re either fired or not.”

“Well, I didn’t get fired _yet_ , but I’m pretty sure he’s going to.” Ann walked over to the sofa in the living room and sat down, burying her face in her hands. “Oh god, he’s SO gonna fire me. I’m screwed. I’m SO screwed. Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

Shiho sat down beside Ann and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, Ann. Breathe. Tell me what happened.”

“I accidentally sent him a ranting email that was meant for you.”

“Okay. What did you say in it?”

Ann shook her head ruefully. “I called him an asshole and a little shit. I mentioned how he’s an egotistical asshole because he hasn’t gotten laid in years and that his dick is smaller than his ego.”

Shiho gawked with a mortified look on her face as well. Just as she was about to say something, Ann’s phone rang, catching both their attention.

Ann pulled it out of her pocket and jumped when she saw “Shachou” on her screen. 

“Is that him?” Shiho asked.

Ann nodded.

“Well… are you going to answer it?”

Ann tossed the phone to the other side of the couch.

“No.”

Ann simply stared at her phone, waiting for it to go to voicemail. A moment of silence came right after, and for a while, Ann thought she was in the clear.

Then, it rang again…

And again.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shiho reached over for Ann’s phone and hit “answer”, slapping it in Ann’s hand.

“H-Hello?” Ann answered, her voice meek and small.

“Hello, _Takamaki-san_ ,” he said, enunciating every syllable of her surname that made her stomach drop. “Did I call at a bad time?”

She swallowed. “No.”

“Good. Where are you right now?”

“Oh, umm….” She turned to Shiho for some help, but she didn't say anything, simply smiling—smiling as if this was the funniest shit in the world. Of course she'd find this whole thing amusing. _Of course_ she would. “I… had to run downstairs for some… stuff.”

Smooth, Ann. _Real_ smooth. 

“So, you’re still in the building?”

“Yes.”

There was a small pause.

“I saw you exiting the building half an hour ago,” he mentioned, a smile in his voice. “So you’re definitely not in the building right now.”

Oh, god. She wanted to die.

“Oh, umm…” Ann cleared her throat, twirling her hair around her finger nervously. “Well… uh... Do you need me for something?”

“Why, yes, actually,” he said, his smooth voice deepening into a husky baritone that sent shivers down her spine. “There’s something _very_ important I wanted to discuss with you that concerns you and me, but I didn't catch you in time. So tomorrow, I need you to come to the office an hour early so we can have this important discussion. Can you do that?”

Ann nodded as if he could see her.

“Takamaki-san?” he repeated. “Can you do that?”

“O-Of course, Shachou…” she finally answered.

“Good. I’ll see you in the morning then.” He hung up, and Ann exhaled a long sigh of relief.

Dearest lord, have mercy on her soul.

Not too long after, Shiho shoved a large glass of red wine into Ann’s hand, to which she immediately chugged down.

“Oh, god…” Ann quailed, the wine unable to take the frantic apprehension away. “What am I going to do?”

“You’re gonna put your big girl pants on, and listen to whatever he has to say,” Shiho declared, giving her a firm pat on the shoulder. 

Ann gave her a doubtful look. “I don’t know if I can face him, Shiho.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to eventually, Ann,” she pointed out, her attempt in giving Ann some tough love. “It’s better to get it over with than wait on it.”

“But—” 

“Besides, it’s not for sure that you’re fired _yet_ ,” Shiho tried to reassure, patting Ann’s shoulder again. “So, positive thoughts, Ann. You got this.”

“Shiho…”

Shiho reached over for the remote on the coffee table, flipping the TV on to the Netflix screen. “Come on. Let’s watch something funny to distract you.”

But, no matter how hard Shiho tried to distract her with comedic shows, it was no use. Ann was already screwed, doomed for failure now. Because tomorrow would be the day—the day Ann gets fired indubitably. There was no way she could get out of this. No way she could salvage this. Impossible... She might as well start searching for other jobs in the city now. 

Ann sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

As instructed, Ann had arrived one hour early to the office. She didn’t see his sporty Lexus out in his designated parking spot on her way to the building, so that relieved her a little bit, giving her some time to think about how she was going to respond whenever he brought up the email. 

She could... One: deny. Two: deny again. Or, Three: fess up, apologize, admit she was wrong, and hope he won’t fire her.

She sat down at her desk, contemplating her options until her desk phone rang. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up, knowing who it was by recognizing the number on the screen. “Yes, Shachou?”

“Come up to my office,” he said, leaving it at that as he hung up right after.

It was a slow, painful walk to his office. So many scenarios played in her head of how this whole thing could turn out, but she was pretty damn sure he was going to terminate her regardless. She knocked at his door once she arrived at his office, his familiar, “Come in,” greeting her and making her enter the room.

He was sitting in his chair with his back facing her, slowing spinning around at the sound of the door shutting behind her—his deep, gorgeous silver eyes meeting hers.

Goodness… and that dark gray suit he wore today. He looked good in any suit, but he was absolutely stunning in this one, perfectly complimenting that silver designer watch snug around his wrist.

God… he was so hot. 

Ann internally smacked herself. Now was not the time to daydream and fantasize. She was going to get terminated any moment now, dammit! 

“Have a seat.” He beckoned her to sit in front of his desk with his hand, and she walked over to it, the clicking sounds of her heels against the floor echoing so loud in the deathly silent room.

A long silence followed before Mr. Amamiya finally spoke a word.

“Well, Takamaki-san,” he said, clasping his hands over a beige folder on his desk, which she assumed to be her file. “I must say, your dedication for this company is quite impressive, seeing the amount of time and care you put into your past projects and how hard you’ve worked these last three months under my supervision.”

She didn’t say anything, a bit cautious at the sudden praise.

“You’ve been here five years with a clean record. You’ve barely used a sick call. And most of your colleagues have said nothing but positive things about you.”

She still said nothing. 

He leaned over a little, a hand under his chin as the corner of his mouth curled. “So… to imply that I don’t notice or appreciate these sort of things as your boss seems a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

Ann swallowed, still unable to say a word as she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to go for Option One, Two, or Three in regards to her email. She tried to look away, but for some reason, she couldn’t do it at all, his beautiful piercing eyes pinning her down right there on her seat.

His smirk deepened as if he could sense that she was contemplating her options.

“Well? Are you going to say something? Or are you going to sit there acting as if you have no idea what I’m talking about?” he asked.

“Is this about me leaving the office a bit early?” she asked, going with Option One. “I had to run back home for some errands.”

“You know what I’m talking about, _Takamaki-san_ ,” he said, his eyes pinning her down harder. “Don’t play dumb with me. Or should I reiterate your email here word by word?”

He definitely wasn’t going to let her avoid this at all. Immediately, she bowed remorsefully.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! _I’m_ _so sorry!!!_ ” she apologized profusely, bowing again and again. “I meant none of it!!! I was angry and frustrated and—”

He cut her off with a raise of his hand. “That’s enough. I also wanted to discuss your current position here in the company.”

There it was... The termination notice. 

Ann nodded. “I know. I get it… I’m totally fired. And that’s understandable. I’ll just—”

“Let me finish, Takamaki-san.”

Ann immediately quieted, watching him slowly arise from his seat.

“Our secretary position is now vacant,” he said, hands clasped behind him as he made his way toward the front of his desk. “So I need someone else to fill it, but I’m a busy man, and I also need someone to assist me on top of the company’s needs.”

He stopped right in front of her.

“And that’s what you’re going to do.”

Ann blinked, now lost. “Come again?”

He leaned forward, hovering over her with both his hands on the arms of her chair.

“I want _you_ …” he paused right there, his smooth voice deepening in a way that made Ann’s cheeks lit on fire as he moved in closer, making her wonder if he’d kiss her with the same intensity as the way he was looking at her right now, “...as _my_ personal assistant.”

Her eyes widened. He wasn’t firing her? 

“You’re… You’re not firing me?” she asked.

“Why would I?” he asked, his eyes still on her like a hawk. “You _are_ one of my hardest working employees after all.”

“But…” she paused, her heart fluttering as he inched closer. “M-My email… I said horrible things... T-That must’ve offended you… surely.”

“Perhaps…” he said, then he smirked again. “But, to make up for it… this is the resolution I came up with. So, for the next three months, _you_ are going to work _directly under_ _me_.”

Was it strange, that the way he said that last part made something coil down in her loins? Oh goodness. What was going on with her!?

“W-What a-about my current position?” she mentioned, stumbling over her words as he moved closer, her heart pounding like crazy in her chest at the close proximity of their faces. “T-They need a planner for the next marketing campaign.”

He finally stood up and straightened his suit, finally lifting the sizzling tension that was building between them. “I’ve already hired a temp. She’ll be taking over your duties for the next three months while you’re with me,” he said. “If you can endure this, you can go back to your former position in the company once your three months is up. But I’ll warn you, I’m not a very easy man to aid.”

Oh, great. Of course, there was a catch. But… was she really in a position to refuse?

“And if I refuse?” Ann asked.

“Then… I have no choice but to terminate you,” he said, leaning his back on the edge of his desk and folding his arms. “Technically, I should have done that when you ruined our deal with our last client, not to also mention that _very_ inappropriate email you sent me…” he paused there with that knowing look on his face, to which Ann cringed. “But like I said before, you’re also one of my hardest working employees, and I trust you the most. So I’m giving you another chance. Think of this as your punishment for your misconduct.”

“I see…” she replied, finally averting her gaze away to contemplate for a bit. She... really had no choice, if she wanted to stay employed. “Well, then… I guess I have no choice but to accept your arrangement.”

He smirked again, lifting himself away from the desk. “Good. I was hoping you’d come around.” He made his way around back to his chair, taking a seat. “You’ll be starting tomorrow. Today, you’ll be showing our new temp, Togo Hifumi, around the department. Don’t worry, she has many years of planning experience—she’s more than capable of handling your tasks.”

“I see.”

“As I’ve said before, once your three months is up… you can transfer back to the planning department as you please,” he stated, leaning over the desk with his hand under his chin. “I look forward to working with you as my assistant, Takamaki-san. Don’t disappoint me now.”

Ann bowed her head.

“Yes, Shachou.”

“Good. You may leave now.” He motioned her to the door, and Ann stood up, making her way toward the exit.

She stopped for a moment, then turned around.

“Is there something else, Takamaki-san?” he asked.

“I… umm…” She felt her cheeks flush, and she bowed again. “T-Thank you, Shachou… for giving me another chance. I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.”

She held her bow there for a little longer, even though he said nothing. To be honest, she had no idea what compelled her to thank him, but when the awkwardness was too much for Ann to bear, she finally stood up, stiffly turning around to exit the office.

Well... that went surprisingly well.

* * *

The moment he first saw Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren was awestruck. It didn’t show much in his expression during their first encounter, but he was impressed by such rare exotic beauty: captivating with her cascading golden hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, radiant with her porcelain skin that he craved to touch, tempting with her plump glossy pink lips that he wanted to taste, and alluring with those beautiful azure eyes he wanted to gaze deep into. She was slender all over, almost like a model, and that low cut top she wore with that blue A-line skirt right now didn't leave much to imagination either. Her cute innocent flustered expressions—especially on that first day they met when she greeted him so nervously—made him want to pin her down against the wall and take her right then and there.

He had no words to describe her... But, to say she was beautiful was undeniably an understatement. 

But, what could Ren do? She was his _employee_ . Someone he _worked with_. He had never mixed business with pleasure before, but he knew that doing it was always a bad idea. Because of the whole array of lawsuits that could follow if something were to go wrong. Because it could get in the way of work. Because it could ruin his reputation as a CEO, along with her reputation in the workplace. The list could go on and on.

In essence, it was just _never_ a good idea.

But, it was obvious to tell… that the attraction was mutual. The way her voice peaked so slightly whenever she spoke to him. The way she looked at him even when he pushed her buttons. The way she looked at him when he caught her trying to sneak a peek at him... 

Then, there was that email. That email she unintentionally sent him far too recently. Venting out her frustrations. Lamenting how someone so “hot and dreamy” could be such an “egotistical jerk”.

It was gratifying to know that the attraction was mutual, even if there was nothing he could do about it. At the same time, it was also quite apparent that she “hated” him, and he almost felt bad for taking out his sexual frustrations on her by demanding so much. _Almost_. 

Ren could’ve fired Miss Takamaki when she screwed up their case, even though she wasn’t entirely to blame, just like he did with Mika when he caught the entire footage of her throwing the proposal in the trash can like it was nothing. But, he didn’t—because it was just a simple case of bullying in the workplace that he would not tolerate.

And he definitely should’ve fired her the moment he read that ranting email of him, especially since it was so inappropriate, but he didn’t—it wasn’t like she intentionally sent it to him, and her negative feelings toward him weren’t really any of his business anyways…

...At least, that’s what he told himself.

She claimed that all he ever did was “criticize” her and that he was “never satisfied” with anything she did, implying that he didn’t acknowledge and appreciate her efforts. Truth was that he did _acknowledge_ and _appreciate_ her—otherwise he wouldn’t have kept her in the company. But, he knew she could do much better than she settled herself for, which was why he pushed her at times. That, and sensing her attraction toward him, he didn’t want to nurture any of that—in case it did develop into something more.

He hated that he had to push her away, because she was really a lovely lady he would’ve loved to know better. But unfortunately, he was her boss—he had to maintain that professionalism and distance between them.

Then again, just because he couldn’t have her didn’t mean that he couldn’t have a little fun, right? A little tease here and there certainly wouldn’t hurt… right?

At the very least, he could have her close to him for now. 

* * *

“Wow… you really are a lucky one, Ann.”

Ann could only nod at Makoto as they sat at the table in the breakroom, taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

“Yeah. Most bosses would have fired you right then and there,” said Haru, her eyes wide in disbelief. “Amamiya-shachou really is a merciful guy. I mean, if it were me, I would’ve fired you. No offense.”

“None taken. I would’ve fired myself too.” Ann chuckled.

“I just hope he won’t be too hard on you when you start as his assistant tomorrow.” Makoto plopped a teriyaki chicken strip in her mouth. “He’s never given us issues, but based on some of the things I’ve heard from Ryuji and Mishima, I can imagine he can be pretty particular and strict.”

“I’m sure he’ll go all out on her,” Futaba chimed in, sipping on her soda. “But, at the same time… I don’t think it’s really out of spite…”

The three girls gave her questionable looks.

“What do you mean, Futaba?” asked Haru.

She smirked, leaning over the table with her elbows propped. “I think he kinda likes her.”

Ann nearly choked on her sandwich, pounding on her chest. 

“Are you—” Ann coughed. “—out of your mind!? That’s—” Cough. “—impossible!!!!” Cough.

“Think about it, Ann. Why else did he not fire you—after all that had happened? He had no problem firing Mika-san,” Futaba brought up, casually leaning back in her chair. “So… my theory? He has the hots for Ann—but since he’s her boss, he can’t do a darn thing about it. So he picks on her to relieve his frustrations—and uses this opportunity to make her as close to him as possible. It’s kinda like the adult version of the little boy who tugs on the pigtails of the girl he likes.”

“You’re crazy,” Ann told her with a deadpan look, thinking the whole thing was ludicrous. “Don’t you have anything better to do than come up with weird speculations?”

“Hey, now. When you usually sit at a desk waiting for calls about clueless people needing help with their computers, it gets pretty boring after a while.” Futaba gave a noncommittal shrug. “I’m sorry, Ann. Your life is just _very_ entertaining. I can’t help but analyze it a bit.”

“Well…” Makoto mused, poking at her chin. “Futaba does have a point though. Despite how he’s harsh on Ann at times, he’s pretty forbearing with her at certain times.”

“Yeah. Especially considering how forgiving he was with her regarding her email,” Haru mentioned.

Ann facepalmed, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. “Come on guys. He told me he’s making me his assistant for the next three months as _punishment_ for my ‘misconduct’. I _highly_ doubt shachou feels anything for me,” she denied. “I mean, he’s my boss, for goodness sake.”

“Yeah? So? He’s also human too,” Futaba pointed out. “You know… With _feelings_?”

Ann snorted, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

“Hmm… He says it’s ‘punishment’, but is that really it?” Makoto asked, a bit rhetorically. “I don’t know, Ann. Maybe Futaba has a point.”

Haru let out a soft chuckle. “I agree. It’s definitely a possibility.”

“Well, I’m gonna stick with my gut. And my gut says that ‘it’s _nothing_.’ “ Ann declared, crumpling her sandwich wrapper right as she finished her last bite. “Anyways… I better get back to showing Togo-san around the place.” She got up, throwing her trash away in a nearby bin before giving them a wave of her hand. “See you guys later!”

Exactly. There was no way he had the “hots” for her. _NO_ way. Because the chances of him feeling anything like that for her were slim to none. _Slim to none._ These girls were just being silly.

But… if by some strange chance that he _did_ feel something for her, what would she do? What would she _really_ do?

Her heart fluttered at the thought, but—like she did many times whenever a feeling had something to do with him—she brushed it aside. 

Or… at least _tried_ to.

Because… even if so… there would be nothing she could do about it. He was her boss. She was his employee. Nothing more than strict platonic professionalism should be between the two of them, right? 

Right. Just _strict platonic professionalism_. That’s what it had to be. No need to make things more complicated than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering where I got this idea and some scenes from, it's from a book called "Naughty Boss." I forgot the author's name, but you can read it for free on the books app on the iPhone. It's a funny smutty story. Give it a read :)
> 
> It might be a while before the third chapter comes out, as I'm still planning things out. I sort of have an idea of where I want to take this, but it isn't for sure yet. But... Thank you to those who provided feedback—I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> RVK


	3. Pet Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit slow. I apologize. I'll try to pick it back up on the next one.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado...

Ann sighed. One week in, and she sort of wished that Mr. Amamiya fired her that day.

Okay. Maybe not _exactly_ wished for termination, but his requests were pretty ridiculous at times. He definitely was going all out on her.

But… she had to endure. This was her punishment after all.

“Here’s your coffee and turkey sandwich, Shachou,” said Ann, setting them on Mr. Amamiya’s desk. “I also took your car to the wash and filled it with gas as you requested.”

“Thank you, Takamaki-san,” he said. “Did you also bring the report for today’s meeting?”

“Yes, Shachou.” She brought out a folder from her bag, setting it on his desk. “Anything else?”

“Actually… yes. There is.” He leaned forward, clasping his hands on the desk. “I’m sure you’ve heard about my business meeting in Kyoto tomorrow. I have a cat at home… I need someone to watch him while I’m gone.”

Ann blinked. Of all people… Mr. Amamiya would be the last person she’d expect to have a pet—let alone a cat.

“Well, yes. I've heard about it," she said. "How long will you be gone for again? Just a day, right?” 

He nodded. “Just a day. I’ll be back around noon.”

“Oh. So… Umm… Wait.” Ann scratched her cheek. “You want me to watch your cat?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“But… aren’t cats usually okay by themselves for long periods of time?”

“Depends on the cat. However, mine has a little separation anxiety, which is why I need someone to keep an eye on him…” he explained, signing something off on a paper in front of him. “My pet sitter had some urgent matters to attend to and can’t watch him tomorrow. That’s why I’ll need you to do it.” 

“I see…” 

He looked down at his watch. “...I leave tomorrow in the morning at nine. You’ll need to be at my place at least thirty minutes prior.”

The thought of staying in Mr. Amamiya’s place stirred something in Ann. Why would he choose her of all people to handle this sort of task? Normally, these kinds of responsibilities were left off to a family member or a close friend…

...or a _lover._

Her cheeks heated up and she shook her head. What in the world was she thinking? Of course it was neither of those. He turned to her because this was simply her job as his temporary assistant. That, and his parents and friends probably had other things to attend to. Choosing her to stay at his place meant absolutely nothing, right?

“Takamaki-san?” he said after she said nothing for a while, prompting her to straighten.

“Y-Yes, Shachou! I’ll be there!” Ann assured with a firm nod of her head.

He smiled.

“Good.”

* * *

“Meow!!!”

The moment Ann entered her boss’ penthouse, she was greeted with a friendly greeting from a tuxedo cat, gently nudging his head against her leg.

“Hmm… Interesting. Morgana isn’t usually this friendly toward strangers,” said Mr. Amamiya as he set down his bags on the floor. “It seems that he’s taken an instant liking towards you.”

Ann kneeled, gently petting Morgana’s head. “Aww. Hi, sweetie! Gosh, he’s such a cutie.”

“I call him Mona for short. He responds better to you if you call him that,” he said.

“Aw!! Mona?” Her smile widened as she picked him up and nose-pecked him. “Such a cute name! Hi, Mona!! I’m Ann. Nice to meet you!”

Mr. Amamiya chuckled as he watched her gush over the cat. “Glad to see that you’ve taken a liking toward him too.”

Realizing she was getting a little carried away, Ann set him down and immediately stood up, her cheeks flushing bright red.

“Oh. U-Um. Sorry. I get a little carried away with animals sometimes.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “Especially cats. I love cats.”

“Then, I assume you’ll have no issues with him. However, don’t let his looks fool you, he can be a little troublemaker sometimes. He’s still fairly young—barely a year old—so keep an eye on him, because he can get very lively at times,” he warned. “He’s also a little picky with food. He prefers wet foods instead of dry ones, and he also likes tuna—so he might bother you for it around dinner or nighttime. Oh, and no tap water. He only drinks from certain mineral water brands—I give him Evian, because that’s what he’ll only drink so far.”

Wow. _Evian_ water? This cat really _was_ picky.

“Let me show you around real quick… so you know where everything is,” he said, leading her to the living room first.

Mr. Amamiya’s penthouse was large, to say the least. Luxurious and elegant as Ann would’ve imagined, with stunning views of Tokyo outside the uninterrupted wall of windows surrounding the double-heighted living room. The unit’s interiors also included wide plank herringbone Italian flooring, a fireplace, a library, a pool, Calacatta Gold marble on the kitchen and bathroom countertops, and multiple terraces—to name a few.

Ann was definitely in awe. Must be nice having a lot of money. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous in a way.

“Feel free to make yourself at home, but clean up after yourself and make sure he doesn’t make a mess. I want to come back to a clean place,” Mr. Amamiya told her. “Oh. And if you need anything for the place or Morgana, here.” He reached for his wallet in his pocket, then pulled out a card. “This is one of my cards. Use it wisely.”

Ann shook her hands. “Oh, no, Shachou! It’s okay! I can handle my own expenses.”

He handed it to her, insistent. “No. It’s only fair that I should accommodate your expenses for these kinds of situations.”

She looked down at the card in her hands, still feeling a little bad. “But…”

“Anyways, I’ll be going now.” He kneeled down to pat Morgana on the head. “Behave, Mona. Don’t give her any problems, okay?”

A warm smile suffused on Mr. Amamiya’s lips, a rare sight which caught Ann off guard.

“Meow…?” the cat responded, now looking a little sad as he nudged his head against Mr. Amamiya's leg. “Meeeow!”

As Mr. Amamiya continued petting him, Ann watched in slight admiration. Such an unexpected sight, seeing her usual cold boss being so soft with a cat. It was heartwarming in a way, and Ann couldn’t help but crack a little smile.

Mr. Amamiya eventually stood up, grabbing his bags. “He’ll probably start crying and scratching at the door for the first couple of minutes. But, he’ll eventually settle down. Try to play with him for a bit to distract him—his favorite toy is on his bed. Picking him up and holding him for a while may help too.”

It was endearing, noting how much he knew his cat’s ways and ways to soothe him. He must’ve cared a lot for his cat…

Ann had never seen this side of her boss before. She kind of… liked it.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked when he finally looked at her.

Ann chuckled. “It’s nothing. It’s just easy to see how you really care about him. I think it’s really sweet.”

He said nothing, the only response being him clearing his throat as he turned his back to her.

“Just… be sure to send me that report before seven tomorrow morning,” he finally said a bit brusquely, picking up his bags. 

Ann smiled. “Yes, Shachou—” She halted for a moment, then reached out for one of the bags he was carrying. “Oh! Let me help you with your bags.”

He shrugged her off. “No. I got it. If we both leave right now, it might stress Mona out a bit. So, don’t worry about it,” he told her, walking toward the door.

“I see,” she said.

There was a pause.

“By the way…” Mr. Amamiya began, giving her a sideways glance that made her tilt her head a bit.

“Yes, sir?” she asked.

The corner of his mouth quirked.

“Your fly is open…” he said. “You better do something about it.”

Ann immediately looked down, noting her zipper was really undone. Cheeks catching on fire, she spun around and quickly zipped them up, now wanting to hide her face from the planet and never showing herself again.

He let out a light laugh, then turned away. “Anyways… I’ll be heading out now.”

And with that said, he left.

It took awhile for Morgana to finally settle down, after about twenty minutes of distracting him with his favorite toy and cradling him like a baby. But afterwards, he became a little more… adventurous, to say the least.

“Mona… What are you doing?”

“No, Mona! Don’t play with that!!!!”

“No, Mona!! Don’t eat that!!!!!”

Then, the next few hours… he became a little more mischievous.

“No, Mona!!! Don’t scratch on that!!!”

“Mona… I’m typing something for your dad. Please get off my keyboard.”

“Oh no, Mona… Why didn’t you use the litter box?”

Ann sighed, collapsing onto the sofa of the living room. She never imagined cats being this… challenging to manage. Or maybe it was just this particular cat. 

Fitting, considering how challenging it was to deal with her boss. What a match made in heaven.

“Meeoow…” Morgana whined, rubbing himself against Ann’s thigh for her attention.

“Yes, Mona?” she replied, a bit frazzled as she sat up to pat him on the head.

He jumped off the couch, heading to the kitchen as if he wanted to lead her there.

But, as difficult as he was, Ann still couldn’t bring herself to get mad at the cat. He was, after all, just a cat. Spoiled and overly energetic, but still a cute cat nonetheless.

She got up and followed Morgana, where he jumped onto the countertop and pointed his nose at the cabinet above him, indicating that he wanted his tuna now.

“Is it dinner time already?” Ann checked her watch around her wrist. “Oh. I guess it is…” She reached up to open the cabinet, trying to find a can of tuna. “Let’s see… where would Amamiya-shachou keep the tuna at?”

After minutes and minutes of searching, she couldn’t find any.

Ann turned to Morgana. “I guess... we better head to the grocery store then, huh?”

“Meow!!” he replied jubilantly, jumping off the counter and nudging his head against her leg again.

* * *

Because Morgana could not be left alone, Ann decided it was best to carry him in her bag as she made her way to the grocery store. She bought some water and tuna for Morgana, along with something to make for herself, careful not to spend too much as she didn’t want to overwhelm her boss’ card—even after all the ridiculous things he had made her done as his assistant so far.

“Ah, I see. Buying something for little Mona?” the middle-aged appearing cashier asked once Ann brought all her items to the counter.

“Huh? Oh. Yes,” Ann answered, unsure how the cashier knew the cat’s name. “Um, how did you know that it was him?” 

“Ah! Just by that yellow handkerchief he’s wearing over his collar.” She pointed to the cloth around the cat’s neck. “Amamiya-san usually comes here with him.”

“I see.” Ann said, pulling out her boss’ card out of her wallet for the total.

“Hmm…” She mused, rubbing her chin. “Are you a new pet sitter he hired?”

“Oh, um. No. I’m not a pet sitter,” Ann said.

“Ah! Then, you must be a new girlfriend?” A wide grin plastered the cashier’s face. “About time he finally settled with one. I’ve always wondered when he would.”

Ann felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head vehemently. “No! No! We’re nothing like that!!! I’m just someone he works with. He’s my boss,” she clarified. “He asked me to watch over Mona today because his sitter had some urgent matters.”

“Oh.” The cashier’s eyes brimmed with disappointment. She sighed. “That’s a shame. Was hoping he finally met someone he could settle with. The guy is either really busy with work, or having occasional flings with ladies who date him for the money. I know this because he and my son used to work together a lot.”

Ladies who date him for the money? That’s pretty low of them, despite how cruddy he can be. 

“Oh,” Ann replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah… Well… he is a busy man.”

She sighed again. “Amamiya-san is such a good man with a kind heart too. It was sweet how he took Mona in like he did. Mona was found as a kitten lying all alone in a small box on a sidewalk all sick and frail. His previous owner must’ve neglected and abandoned him. Poor baby.”

Ann looked at Morgana, who was licking his paw. No wonder why he had some anxiety when Mr. Amamiya left. Poor thing was probably afraid of being abandoned again.

“Yeah. Amamiya-san takes really good care of Mona. Sure, he spoils Mona a bit, but it’s obvious to see how much love and care he gives his cat.” The cashier chuckled. “You wouldn’t think that of Amamiya-san at first, since he seems to be the stingy strict type, but he really is a sweetheart. I just hope he’ll find a woman he can spoil like his pampered cat.”

Ann’s gaze fell as she stood in deep contemplation for a bit. Maybe… Mr. Amamiya really wasn’t as bad as Ann made him out to be after all. And, for a moment, she felt a little bad for saying and thinking all the not-so-great things about him.

Still, it would be really nice if he’d stop picking on her for once.

“Anyways,” the cashier said, beginning to scan Ann’s items. “Enough of me talking. Let’s ring you up now and get you on your way.”

* * *

With Morgana finally asleep next to her, Ann was finally able to get some work done. It was already four in the morning by that time, and she was exhausted.

Ann stretched and then yawned. “There! All I need to do is send this to Amamiya-shachou, and then I could finally sleep for tonight.”

She clicked “Send” on her email page then shut her laptop, setting it onto the coffee table before laying down on the couch. Grabbing one of the decorative pillows to tuck under her head, her eyelids became heavy as she made herself comfortable. Morgana woke up briefly for a moment before snuggling up next to her, purring away as she gently stroked him.

“You really are a troublemaker, you know?” she said to Morgana, and he uttered a “meow” in response, nestling his head against her chest. “But… I’m glad Amamiya-shachou found you—you’re very lucky to have such a kind, loving pet parent.”

Now, if only Mr. Amamiya would show that kind of kindness toward her—besides giving her a second chance that one time—that’d be very nice too. But, that probably was too much to ask for.

Eventually, Ann let slumber come and overtake her, letting her sleep away in peace.

* * *

“I’m home.”

It was already afternoon when Ren returned. The ride from Kyoto was fairly smooth, but he still wasn’t able to get more rest on the way despite only having four hours of sleep last night. All his mind could do was think and think. Think about what to do next. About offers. About new clients. Maintaining clients. Deadlines. 

It made him appreciate having Miss Takamaki around more. Though she was great at her former position, she also made a damn good assistant, despite the grief he’d been giving her these last few weeks with his constant demands.

Perhaps… he could go a bit easier on her. She had proven how sorry she was well enough. That, and he didn’t want her to only associate him as the demanding, cold-hearted jerk who didn’t appreciate her after all.

“Meow!!!” Morgana appeared, nudging his head against Ren’s leg as he took off his shoes to slip into his house slippers.

“Hey, Mona.” He smiled, kneeling down to pat the jubilant cat on the head. “Good to see you’re well and happy.”

Morgana purred in response, leaning his head against his hand.

Ren chuckled. “So… What happened to Takamaki-san? You didn’t scare her off, did you?”

“Meow!!!” Morgana responded, prancing off to the living room.

Ren set his things to the side, following Morgana to the couch where he found Miss Takamaki’s sleeping form slightly curled into a ball, her long golden hair disheveled all over the pillow, mouth slightly open as she took in soft steady breaths.

He had never seen her hair down before, as her hair was usually either in a bun or a ponytail at work. But, damn. She was even more breathtaking than before. If only it weren’t for those damn ridiculous job restrictions and morals, he could...

She’s really making it that much harder for him to resist her. Dammit. Maybe he should’ve fired her—then he’d have every right to pursue her as he pleased.

Yeah, right. As if she’d go for someone who terminated her.

But most importantly… why the heck was she on the couch? Well, okay. Maybe the answer was obvious, as there was only one room in his place… but didn’t he tell her yesterday to make herself at home?

She could’ve at least used a blanket though.

He walked over to the closet to reach up for a soft throw blanket, carefully placing it over her as to not wake her up. She stirred only slightly, knitting her brows in apprehension just a bit.

“No… Shachou… your tie… it’s crooked…” she muttered out. “Let me… fix that… for you...”

The fact that she was dreaming about assisting him said how much he had implanted his ceaseless tasks on her. In a way, he felt bad, but at the same time, he kind of liked it—since it meant he was somehow in her subconscious thoughts.

He smiled for a moment as he took the sweet sight of her in, until Morgana pawed at his leg for his attention.

“Meow?” Morgana said, tilting his head to the side.

“Sorry, Mona…” Ren chuckled at him, turning toward the kitchen. “I’ll get your lunch. One moment.”

* * *

The aroma of blended spices and sweetness reached her senses as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, Ann sat up on the couch and reached for her watch on the coffee table to check the time.

 _One thirty in the afternoon!? It’s that late already!?_ She immediately stood up, making her way to the kitchen to see Mr. Amamiya at the stove, stirring something in a medium size pot.

Mr. Amamiya. Her boss… in an apron… cooking? He can… cook?

Ann blinked, rubbing her eyes and double checking to see if her sight was lying to her. 

It wasn’t. He was definitely cooking.

...Why the hell was he cooking!?

What made it even more strange was his leisurely attire of a long-sleeved ebony shirt and forest green sweats—something she’d never imagine seeing him in.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” he said nonchalantly, glancing back at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the pot in front of him. “Just in time too. Sit. I made lunch.”

“Oh, Shachou. You didn’t have to—”

“Nonsense.” He tapped the wooden spoon on the rim of the pot. “Just think of it as showing my gratitude for watching over Mona. I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

She said nothing, deciding to sit down at the table as he brought the pot over and set it next to the rice cooker. This... was still kind of strange.

“It’s curry,” he told her, taking off his apron and setting it on a hook on the wall ahead of them. “Would you like some coffee too?”

She nodded, a bit tentatively as seeing him serving her like this was all new to her. “Um, sure. Thank you.”

After he brought her a mug of coffee and sat on a seat across from her, they dug in their meal without much of a word said at first. The moment she plopped a spoonful of curry in her mouth, her eyes widened as her taste buds burst into fireworks in her mouth. It was… delicious. The perfect blend of spiciness and sweetness. She couldn’t help but take another bite.

“You alright?” he asked, breaking silence first. “You look like lightning just struck you.”

“Oh. Um… I’m okay,” she said feebly, his unusual amicable behavior throwing her off guard. “It’s just... really delicious. I love it.”

“Heh.” A little smirk spread across his lips as he took a spoonful of his own. “Well… glad you like it.”

“It… reminds me of what my mother used to make me when I came back from school back in the day,” Ann said, taking in another spoonful of curry in her mouth as she reminisced a bit. “It was one of my favorite dishes from her.”

“I see…” he said, with an expression she could not read well. Perhaps, stoic would be the right word? “That’s nice.”

Silence came and lingered for a while, Ann uncertain of what to say to lessen the awkwardness between them.

“Do you... have a favorite dish from your parents?” she asked, unable to think of anything else.

“Haha. Same as you, I guess,” he responded, a small wistful smile appearing on his lips as he lowered his gaze to his meal. “When I turned ten, I had my mother teach me how to make this before she passed away a few months after. She always made delicious curry.”

Her heart sank at that response. She had no idea he had to deal with such a tragedy that early in his life.

“I’m sorry…” she could only say, lowering her gaze regretfully at her half-eaten plate.

He shook his head, looking up at her. “It’s fine. She was really sick at the time. I’d like to think she’s in a better place now.”

Still… It made her feel like crap for bringing it up.

“I see,” she said. “Still… you were so young.”

He sipped on his coffee. “Well… it did teach me to be a little more independent early on. My father was mostly overseas, and my grandparents were very far, so I had to fend for myself most of the time.”

He was so successful, yet... he had been on his own for so long. Who cared for him when he needed it most? 

No parents or someone to check on him time to time like Ann had in her own life. No time for relationships because of his busy lifestyle. He seemed to have everything, yet there was something missing… 

Somehow… Ann got the feeling that he was lonely in a way. 

“Takamaki-san…” he suddenly said, prompting her to immediately look at him.

“Y-Yes, Shachou?” she stammered, stiffening a bit. Was he going to reprimand her for something again?

“Hold still for a moment,” he said, leaning toward her that made her even stiffer, her cheeks burning on fire.

“S-Shachou!?” she squeaked, now alarmed. “What are you—”

Without a word, he gently rubbed the side of her mouth with his thumb, picking up a small grain of rice and wiping it on a napkin next to his plate.

“Had something there.” He smirked, something which made Ann’s cheeks even hotter.

“Oh! Um… T-Thanks…” she replied sheepishly, immediately going back to finishing up her curry.

What was up with her embarrassing herself these days? _Especially_ in front of her boss of all people!? She really needed to get a grip on herself.

She thanked him for the meal once she finished, making her way to the front entrance door as he followed her.

“Thank you again for the meal,” she thanked him again as she slid into her flats, grabbing her purse and belongings. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Right. See you then, Takamaki-san,” he said.

“Meow!!!” Morgana meowed, sitting next to Mr. Amamiya.

Ann chuckled, kneeling down to give another few gentle strokes to the cat’s head. “Bye-bye, Mona! Be a good kitty, okay?”

With that said, Morgana meowed again and then pranced away, leaving just the two of them alone in his doorway.

“Okay. I’ll head out now,” she said, turning away from him as she grabbed her belongings.

“Alright,” he replied.

Just as she turned the door knob, she remembered something.

“Oh! My watch!” she exclaimed, turning around and kicking her flats off before heading back into the living room. “Can’t forget that, haha!”

After she obtained her watch from the table, she turned around and quickly made her way back toward the entrance... 

...and then she slipped on one of Morgana’s toys, tumbling forward and immediately caught into Mr. Amamiya’s arms.

He smelled a bit of the curry and coffee underneath the overwhelming fresh spicy scent of soap or whatever he was wearing. Dear lord… he smelled so good.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his tone deep and smooth as silk.

Along with his scent, the tone of his voice was... slightly arousing in a way. She wondered… what it would sound like if he were to speak something dirty to her, pinning her down beneath him and...

Her heart skipped a beat, and there was a warm, coiling sensation down below her tummy.

Immediately snapping to her senses, she pulled away quickly, scrambling over to the door.

“I-I, umm! S-Sorry!!! Better get going now!! Bye, Shachou!!!” She quickly darted out, her heart beating faster than the speed of light.

 _Stop it!!!_ she chastised herself as she made her way to the elevator across the hall. _Stop having these weird thoughts of your own boss!!!_

This wasn’t the first time either. And her fantasies of him were becoming more and more intense as time went on between them.

Oh god. Shiho was definitely right. Maybe she was thinking like this because she was single. Lack of touch. Deprived of affection. Perhaps she needed a boyfriend ASAP—just so she wouldn’t end up doing something as stupid as sleeping with her boss or something of such.

Then again… why was she worried about something so completely ludicrous? It wasn’t like he had eyes on her… right?

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to recently pet sit my parents' dog who had some really bad separation anxiety. That's what inspired this chapter, haha! Plus, I like a helpless Morgana kitty cat; I'm not sure why lol
> 
> As you can tell... I kinda have a soft spot for the guy wiping food off girl's mouth/cheek. It's happened to me several times in the past—still slightly embarrassing to think about too lol
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Not sure when the next update will be (I'm still sorting some stuff out first), but I hope it won't be too long.
> 
> RVK


	4. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and edited a few things in the previous chapters. I realized I wasn't consistent with the Japanese business honorifics and such. I didn't realize I kept switching back from "Sir" to "Shachou". So, rather than Ann referring to Ren as "Sir" I went back and changed it to "Shachou" instead, since we're going by Japanese customs here.
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter. Without further ado...

**_Subject: So..._ **

_I think I have a date tonight..._

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: So..._ **

_You think? Or you do?_

_Have some more confidence, Lady!_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: So..._ **

_Then… let’s go with that I do?_

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: So..._ **

_Ooohhh!!!! A hot, dreamy date? Way to go, Ann!_

_Wait… don’t tell me it’s that guy who’s been stringing you along these past few weeks. -.-_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: So..._ **

_Well…. It kinda is._

_Not to worry though. It’s nothing too formal. We’re just meeting up to catch up a bit over dinner._

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So..._ **

_Seriously, Ann? What am I going to do with you? A dinner is waay too formal—especially for someone like him._

_My advice? Drop the guy. You can do better than someone who puts you on the side._

_Shiho_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So..._ **

_Hey, now. You guys have been pestering me to get a date these past few weeks. I finally got one. So, there! D:_

_And how do you know he’s putting me on the side? He works long hours like me? Maybe his schedule is very tight, you know?_

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So..._ **

_I’m seriously going to smack you >.<#_

_If a man was interested in you… he’d **make** the time to be with you. Don’t be silly, Ann. _

_But fine. Go ahead and try it out. Let me know how it all goes. I wouldn’t be expecting much though._

_Just giving you some tough love, Bestie <3_

_Shiho_

  
  
Ann sighed, sliding her phone in her bag. Sometimes, Shiho worried a bit too much. She knew that she had good intentions, but still… Ann was a big girl—she could carry herself on her own. 

But none of that now, it was time for her fifteen minute break. So, in the meantime, she joined Haru, Makoto, and Futaba at the table in the breakroom, discussing topics over some freshly made coffee.

“Mmm, Ann! This is great!” praised Haru.

“Agreed. It hits the right spot too,” said Makoto.

“Hehe. Thanks, guys,” thanked Ann, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“So… How’s assisting our shachou been?” Futaba asked, leaning over the table. “It’s been nearly a month now since he made you switch your position.”

“Oh… Well, it’s been tough at first. But I think I’m getting the hang of it—with him and his ways.” Ann sipped on her coffee. “Recently, it seems like he’s been going a little easier on me though. Like, he’s let me off early these last few days, and hasn’t been criticizing me as much. It’s nice, but I wonder why he’s been so lenient.”

“Well… there could be many reasons. Maybe since you’ve gotten the hang of things, he hasn’t found a reason to criticize you,” Makoto speculated, sipping out of her mug.

“Maybe…” Ann supposed, wondering if that may be the case.

“I wonder…” Futaba rubbed her chin speculatively, cracking her cheeky grin. “Have you slept with him yet?”

Ann nearly choked on her coffee.

“Futaba!!!” She coughed, feeling like she was drowning. “That’s—” Cough. “—not—” Cough. “—what’s going on!!” Cough. Cough.

“Seriously, Futaba. We all know Ann isn’t like that.” Makoto immediately came to Ann’s aid, giving a few pats to her back.

The orange haired huffed, crossing her arms in a fit. “Oh, come on! I was just joking around.”

Ann frowned. “Not funny.” 

“It’s kinda funny,” Futaba defended.

“Not really,” Ann said.

“Seriously, though…” Futaba sipped on some water, opting out on coffee as it wasn’t her favorite thing to drink. “When are you going to get a boyfriend, Ann?”

“When the time is right,” Ann answered with a slight brusque tone, feeling a little irritated that this topic was always brought up. Couldn’t Futaba tease her about something besides being single? Ann knew that she was the only single one out of her friends—Shiho had Ryuji; Makoto and Haru were dating; Futaba had Yusuke—but still...

“Which would be...?” Futaba prompted for more clarification.

“When the time is _right_ ,” Ann reiterated sharply.

“Whatever happened to that guy you met a few weeks ago?” Haru asked.

“Taka-kun? Oh. He’s been okay. Messages me off and on. But we haven’t been on any dates since the last time I saw him,” Ann said, pulling out her phone to check and see if she got any new messages. “Actually… I’m meeting up with him later after work.”

“Oh! Well…” The bouffant haired sales manager cracked a nervous smile, looking a bit uncertain. “That explains why you look extra nice today.”

Futaba sighed, not shy of hiding her skepticism. “That’s a drag. He’s either leading you on, or too afraid to tell you he’s uninterested. Drop him, Ann. He ain’t worth the time.”

Geez. First, Shiho. Then, Futaba and the girls. What was up with everyone and having beef with this guy?

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to go on another date,” Ann said, trying to be optimistic. “That should be fine, right?”

“Ann…” Makoto replied in her motherly tone. “Think about what happened the last time someone strung you along like this. Take Honda-kun, for instance. You guys conversed on and off—he was hot and cold. He led you on into thinking there was something more… and then you found out he was married.”

“Well… to be fair, I just got out of a relationship at the time,” Ann tried to justify. “I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder. “Still. Just be careful, Ann. We just don’t want to see you getting hurt again.”

“I know.” Ann gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine, Makoto. Taka-kun actually took my invitation to dinner. So, maybe he’s still interested, right?”

The three girls looked at each other, then both sighed in unison. 

Futaba shook her head, palming her face. “Oh, Ann. You should’ve had him ask you first.”

“Why? It’s the twenty-first century,” Ann pointed out. “Women don’t have to wait for the guy to initiate anymore.”

“Well, yes… but…” Haru said, trailing off.

Ann chuckled, sipping her coffee again. “It’ll be fine guys. If the date doesn’t go well, then it is what it is. I won’t dwell on it. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right?”

“Well… If you say so...” Makoto scratched the back of her head. “Let us know how it all goes tomorrow.”

“Of course!” Ann gave an enthusiastic nod, showing her lively spirit.

“And if anything happens—like if he stands you up in the cold or anything—feel free to call one of us to pick you up,” Futaba added.

“Hey!” Ann whined, her pride shot down a bit. “Come on. Have _some_ faith in me at least.”

* * *

It was already eight o’clock, and Taka still hadn’t showed up.

Ann sighed, checking her phone for any missed calls or messages. 

Nothing. 

Great. Was she really stood up? Just her freaking luck.

Then again, what was she expecting? They’ve only been on one date, and since then he’s been hot and cold—sometimes messaging or calling her, never bringing up the possibility of going out again until she brought it up about a week ago. And even then, he still wasn’t enthusiastic about it.

Perhaps Shiho and the girls were right… maybe he was bad news. What was she thinking in believing that this guy would be different than the last one?

No. She had to have hope, giving him the benefit of the doubt. She still had yet to hear from him. Until she got an update from him, she had to have hope.

“Takamaki-san?”

She looked up, only to see Mr. Amamiya standing right by her, holding his suitcase with his right hand.

“Oh. Hi, Shachou.” She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “You just finished?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, pausing for a second before going on. “I let you out early today. Why are you still here?”

“Oh! Um… Well…” Her gaze fell, hands fumbling with each other over her lap. “I was, um… supposed to meet someone here.”

“This late?” He raised a skeptical brow. 

Ann tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well… he was supposed to be here forty minutes ago…”

“ ‘ _He_ ’ ?” he questioned with an inquisitive look, contemplating quietly for a moment before he finally said, “I’m guessing _‘he’_ was supposed to be your date?”

Ann could only nod—a very shameful nod.

He sighed as he set his suitcase down to cross his arms, shaking his head. “Well… I highly doubt he’s going to show up now.”

“He’ll eventually come…” She tried to remain hopeful, despite the obvious.

“He’s _forty_ minutes late.”

“Maybe he got stuck somewhere.”

“Then, he should’ve called you to make you aware.”

“Are you lecturing me?”

“No. I’m telling you as it is,” he said bluntly, wavering the tiny hope Ann had over the matter. “The guy obviously stood you up. A man interested in you wouldn’t leave you hanging like this.”

She said nothing, knowing that there was probably truth to that, but still wanted to remain optimistic. Moments later, her phone vibrated in her trench coat pocket. With a hopeful smile, she pulled it out, tapping the screen. She held it up to her face, her smile then fading by the second as she read the message.

Ann typed a few words, and then looked at her boss after sliding her phone back in her pocket. “I guess… he can’t make it tonight.”

Mr. Amamiya didn’t say anything to that. Ann simply sighed, never feeling so humiliated in her life. Right in front of her boss who was just as skeptical as her friends too, to add icing to the cake.

“Okay… Go ahead. Make fun of me,” she said, burying her face in her palms to hide her shame. “Tell me how stupid I was for believing this guy would show up.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked.

“Because I really am stupid.”

“No, you’re not. He’s the stupid one…” he paused for a moment, “...for standing up a very pretty lady here.”

Ann blinked. That was… an unexpected compliment. Was he being genuine there? Or, was he just trying to console her?

Either way… it made her heart skip an entire beat—her cheeks now heating up.

“Come on,” he said as he grabbed his suitcase, making her look at him with a questioning look.

“Huh?” she responded like a deer in headlights.

He took her hand in his, tugging her toward him.

“I’ll take you somewhere.” He began walking ahead, taking her along with him.

“H-Huh!?” Her whole face lit up as she looked at him incredulously, having no choice but to follow him. “T-Take me… somewhere!? S-Shachou!! W-Wait!! W-Where are you—”

“You haven’t eaten anything but pokey for lunch,” he mentioned, walking them toward his car at the parking lot nearby the building. “If anything… you must be hungry.”

She shook her head, beginning to feel bad. “I-It’s okay, Shachou… You don’t have to do this. Really. You must have other things to do.”

“It’s alright. They can wait.”

“But—”

“—You obviously took some time to look this nice for tonight,” he interjected, giving her a side glance. “Let’s not let that go to waste now.” The corner of his mouth quirked.

She said nothing to that, cheeks growing warmer by the second.

* * *

Never in a million years would Ann have expected to be taken out to a restaurant by her boss—a nice fancy-ish restaurant in Tokyo Skytree too.

But here she was… sitting across from him at a table near a window with a nice view of the city from above, the nocturnal landscape decorated by thousands of lights below.

Silence lingered for a bit after their waitress took their order and menus, Ann unsure of what to say to him. It wasn’t like she hadn’t eaten a meal with him before, but the context of this scenario compared to the time when he cooked her lunch at his home differed entirely…

...Or, did it?

It had to! The previous time was when he was just thanking her for watching his cat. This time… _this_ time…

…he was taking her out to dinner—on a _date_.

Or, was it? Was it really a date if he’s just taking her out out of pity?

To be honest, she wasn’t sure what to make out of this. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Mr. Amamiya mentioned, sipping on his water.

“Oh… Um… Sorry. I’m not really sure what to say exactly…” she admitted, feeling like a silly fool.

“Why?” he asked, then he smirked a little. “Are you nervous?”

Ann felt her cheeks heat up. “Umm…. a little. I mean—“ She shook her head vehemently, unbelieving that she confessed this so easily. “—I… I guess it’s been a while.”

“Since what?”

“Since I… um… Well…” she stammered, her cheeks on fire now. “Been out… with a guy, I mean.”

He raised a brow. “Is that so?”

“A-And… well… you’re my boss…” she mentioned, her voice lowering abashed. “...so this is a little nerve-wracking for me.”

“Hm…” he hummed, setting down his glass. “Then don’t look at me as your boss right now.”

“Huh?” 

He gave her a small smile. 

“As of now, just see me as your equal.”

She blinked. What did he mean by that? 

“Oh, um… Okay, Shachou,” she said, lightly scratching her cheek.

He shook his head. “And none of those honorifics either. Just call me Ren.”

“R-Ren…?” she stammered a bit, shy of his actual name.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Mister... Ren?”

He laughed, making her even more flustered. “No. Just Ren.”

“O-Okay…” she said, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. “R-Ren.”

“Then…” he pondered, pausing for a moment before saying, “...I’ll call you Ann.”

Her pounding heart skipped. Just hearing him say her first name for the first time sent shivers down her spine.

“You… You say it so nonchalantly,” she pointed out, fumbling with her hands.

He chuckled. “It’s a nice name,” he said as he leaned forward on the table with a hand under his chin, the corner of his smile slightly curving. “I like it.”

God… Was he trying to fluster her silly? Because he sure was doing a good job of it.

“A-Anyways…” Ann stammered again, trying to think of a topic to discuss, “...H-How’s Mona doing by the way?”

“He’s fine,” he said. “He’s becoming less dependent. Slowly.”

“I see,” she replied. “I’m glad his separation anxiety is easing off a bit. It sounded like he had a rough start—based on what the cashier at the grocery store told me.”

“Yeah. It was rough.” He turned his gaze toward the window. “These guys just need a nice home—where they’re cared for properly. I at least want to provide that for Mona.”

Ann smiled, sensing his deep care for the cat. “You must really love him.”

He smiled back, taking a sip from his water again. “Do you have animals? I remember saying you loved cats a lot.”

She nodded. “I used to when I was younger. My cat’s name was Momo. She lived for years before she passed last year.”

“I see.”

A moment of silence came between them. Ann tried to start another topic again, and then he would answer. Then, he’d ask her some questions, and she would answer. This went for a while, back and forth, even as they ate through their meals. The more she talked to him, and the more she learned about him, she realized that they had a lot more in common than she thought. And the more she realized this, the less of a bully he became, and for a moment… she wondered—if it weren’t for their job titles and the hierarchy in the company’s system, then maybe he could’ve been someone she’d be interested in spending more time with.

Funny how things worked.

But... still... Why did he really take her out tonight?

“What’s wrong?” he asked when she hadn’t said anything for a moment. 

“Um…” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “Out of curiosity… Why did you take me out?” she asked a bit tentatively, uncertain if she’d offend him by asking such a silly question. “You didn’t have to, you know. I’m really okay.”

“Hm?” he said, clasping his hands over the table. “Why? Do you think I took you out of pity?”

Ann said nothing at first, and then, “Well, I mean… don’t you hate me?”

He raised a brow. “Why would you say that?”

“Well… I mean… I did write that email about you…”

He chuckled. “No. You were right. I was kind of a jerk to you,” he said, the acknowledgement shocking her. “I wanted to push you a little, because I know you can work harder. That, and…” he stopped, quieting for a moment. 

Ann tilted her head to the side. “And…?”

He said nothing for another moment, turning his head the other way.

“Sha—I mean… Ren?” she said, now confused.

He sighed, rubbing his neck. “Just… well… I wanted to make it up to you… and show you my appreciation for helping me out these last few weeks.”

She tilted her head the other way. Was he… holding something back?

“I see…” she said, the soft, piano music in the background somehow suiting the mood right now. At least, it was nice to know that he wasn’t out to get her, and that some of his actions, although rough at times, served a little purpose.

It was also nice to know… that he felt she had more potential than what she settled for. That was flattering, in a way.

“Anyways…” he spoke out, checking his watch. “It’s getting late… shall we get going now?”

“Oh. Um, yeah.” She lowered her gaze, somehow feeling a little disappointed that it was already time to leave. “We... probably should be heading back now.”

* * *

Driving his Lexus to the side, he set it in park, right in front of Ann’s apartment complex. She unbuckled her seatbelt, but instead of getting out right away, she sat in her seat for a bit longer, something which confused Mr. Ama—wait—Ren.

Was she supposed to refer to him as Ren now? Or, did they have to go back to formalities when they go back to work tomorrow morning?

“What’s wrong? This is your place, right?” he mentioned, to which she nodded.

“Yes, um… I just wanted to thank you for tonight…” She slowly turned her head to him with a small smile. “Thank you… R-Ren. I had a nice night.” She then let out a nervous chuckle. “I think… I think I’ll sleep very well tonight, haha!”

Oh, god. Why did she make such a stupid comment? She wanted to smack herself in the face.

“That’s good to know.” He smiled back, something that made her legs weak and heart melt all over again. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Ann.”

He… He referred to her by her first name. So, did that mean… it was okay to use his?

“Right.” She smiled back, her cheeks warming up a bit. “Goodnight, Ren.”

“Goodnight, Ann.”

She grabbed her bag from below her seat, but still didn’t move. She didn’t know why, but… she felt that thanking him wasn’t exactly enough to show her gratitude for tonight. 

“Hm? Is there something else?” he asked.

Ann didn’t know what compelled her to do what she did next… but she did it anyway.

Turning to him, she lunged forward... planting a quick kiss to his cheek.

“U-Um…” she stuttered as soon as she parted away, her cheeks burning on fire. “That... is also… for tonight…”

He blinked at her, looking surprised, but said nothing—unnerving her even more. What was she thinking—crossing a boundary and kissing her boss on the cheek like that? She must’ve let it all get in her head.

“A-Anyways! Goodnight, Sha—I mean, Ren!” The words came out quickly that she nearly lost her breath as she turned herself toward the passenger door. She seriously wanted to go in hiding for the rest of her life now. “I’ll just—”

Ann wasn’t able to finish. Before she knew it, she was tugged back, her lips suddenly crashing against his. She froze for a moment, her eyes opening a mile wide, before she finally melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. His head tilting ever so slightly, he planted one hand behind her head and pressed her against him more, deepening the kiss that made her legs so weak that she was thankful she was sitting right now—otherwise, she’d probably collapse to the ground. 

When was the last time… someone kissed her so passionately like this? 

She kissed him back with rivaling fervor, feeling a strange boldness that made her want to explore him more. He responded by gently prying her lips open with his tongue, her tongue shyly darting out to meet his. She expelled a soft moan that seemed to encourage him further, his kisses only graduating in intensity as their breaths mingled with each heated one.

After a while, their lips parted, and they panted, catching their breaths for a moment before Ann finally realized that she crossed a very thin line between them. 

Her eyes as wide as saucers, she immediately pulled back and grabbed her bag, stammering out, “I-I’m sorry!!! I… I better go now!!! Goodnight!!!!”

She barged out of the car and into her apartment complex before she could think of anything else, scrambling to the elevator, up to the third floor where her apartment was, and into the residence, feeling like she was completely out of breath.

Her back leaning up against the front door as soon as she shut it behind her, she raised a hand to touch her lips where he kissed her.

“He… kissed me?” she uttered against her small delicate fingers, slowly sliding herself onto the ground. “My _boss_ … kissed me?”

Her heart skipped. She… didn’t anticipate the night turning out this way…

...but, it felt nice. No... It was fantastic.

Wait! What was she thinking!? She shook her head, slapping her own cheek to snap out of it. This couldn’t be right… This couldn’t be right!!

Oh... but it _was_.

How was she supposed to face him tomorrow now?

First thing’s first… she had to email Shiho. Pronto!

* * *

The moment she pecked his cheek, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

So, he kissed her. He finally kissed her. And it felt so amazing. 

But… it shouldn’t. It shouldn’t feel that good. 

But, it did. He just couldn’t help it.

What was he doing? This was… so unbecoming of a superior. He overstepped a boundary. He shouldn’t have kissed her. He shouldn’t have.

Though, to be fair… she stepped over it first. Just one peck on the cheek was enough to cross that thin line.

But, still… he should’ve been the better person. He should’ve let her out of his car as soon as she kissed him. Why didn’t he do just that, though?

It… really was getting hard to resist her. No matter how hard he tried to remain neutral, she was just too hard to ignore. Her alluring beauty. Her silly quirks that made her so ridiculously cute. Her uplifting laughter and smile that brightened his busy days. The way she called for him so innocently that made him want to…

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair in mild frustration. Since when did he, Amamiya Ren, ever let something like this fog up his rational thoughts? He wouldn’t deny being attracted to her, but he sure in hell wouldn’t give in to the temptation of mixing business with pleasure, as gorgeous as she was—especially in that skirt and blouse that didn’t leave much to imagination.

God… just make it stop already. He couldn’t take it anymore.

But... he had to at least try—at least _try_ to keep his cool. 

Shit. What was he supposed to do now—now that the boundary had been crossed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. With all this quarantining, things have been pretty hectic with my job. Hopefully, this will all resolve soon. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> RVK


	5. When No One Is Around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to wait 'til Shuann week was over to post this, haha! So, here it is...
> 
> **EDIT** Edited Winter campaign back to Fall campaign instead after re reading a few chapters again.

**_Subject: I kissed my boss_ **

_Like the title says. I kissed him._

_I totally kissed him._

_Ann_

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: I kissed my boss_ **

_OMG!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?!?!?_

_Wait… What happened to the other guy? LOL_

_Better yet… hold on a moment… I’m gonna call you! Give me details via phone!_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


Ann waited for about a minute before the ringtone on her phone went off, Shiho’s name showing up on her caller ID.

“Hey,” Ann said as soon as she picked up the phone, falling prone onto the bed.

 _“Okay. Details, Lady. Spill it,”_ Shiho demanded. _“What happened?”_

“Well… it went like this…” Ann began to explain the entire situation, telling the beginning from when she was stood up on her date, to the end when her boss kissed her.

 _“So… What happened next?”_ Shiho asked.

“I freaked out and ran out of his car and into my apartment.” 

_“Oh. Wow. Smooth, Ann._ **_Real_ ** _smooth.”_ Shiho drawled, the sarcasm in her voice extremely prevalent. _“Way to end such a perfect night.”_

“What? What else was I supposed to do?”

_“Umm… Well you started it, Ann… You could’ve left on a better note rather than leaving him hanging.”_

“I know, I know! I’m so stupid!!” Ann lamented, muffling her face into a pillow as she kicked her legs out in the air. “What was I thinking? And how am I supposed to face him at work? I have to see this guy like… ninety five percent of the time in the office!!!”

_“Well… Why did you kiss his cheek in the first place?”_

“Because…” Ann paused, thinking about it for a bit. “Because… I wanted to thank him for a nice night.”

She heard Shiho scoff on the other line. _“That’s probably the most B.S. thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth, you silly lady!”_ she said. _“You’ve been pining for him since day one, despite how jerkish he was to you in the beginning. I mean, I’d say a kiss on the cheek would be a friendly innocent one… if he weren’t your_ **_boss_ ** _and someone you’ve been fawning over for the last few weeks.”_

“I haven’t been fawning over him!!!” Ann squeaked with hot cheeks, quick on the defensive. “Just because I’ve said some good things about him, doesn’t mean—”

 _“Come on. Some?”_ Shiho laughed. _“You’ve said plenty. Always trying to find the good in him. Ever since you’ve started working under his belt, you’ve talked non-stop about him. And they weren’t always the ‘Oh! He’s so stingy and mean!!! I hate him!!’ It’s, ‘Oh! He’s so stingy and mean! But he’s also hot and sweet at times...’ kinda thing.”_

“Come on, Shiho….” Ann felt her cheeks warm up, thinking her friend was just outright ridiculous. “There’s no way I’m pining for him. He’s my boss.”

_“So? And what if he wasn’t your boss?”_

“Well…” she thought about it for a bit. “I’m not sure…”

 _“Oh, come on!_ ” She could hear the exasperation in Shiho’s voice. “ _You enjoyed the night with him, right?”_

Ann rolled over on her back. “What do you mean?” she asked, unsure where Shiho was getting at.

 _“_ ** _Did_ ** _you enjoy your date with him?”_ Shiho enunciated the question slowly. _“Did it make you think things like, ‘If we weren’t boss and employee, then we might have a chance at this’ sort of thing?”_

Ann said nothing at first, thinking about their date that went so well. As a matter of fact, that was probably the first date she had in a while that went very well since she started dating again.

“I mean… I guess I wondered about it but—”

 _“And not only that, you didn’t push him away when he gave you a_ **_real_ ** _kiss.”_

Ann pressed her lips with a finger, trying to recall the event and how it felt kissing him…

 _“I say go for it,”_ Shiho encouraged. “ _You’re both adults, right? Even if things don’t work out, you both are mature enough to handle each other in the workplace, right?"_

It would still be awkward though. That, and it was still sort of taboo. Maybe her close co-workers wouldn’t mind… but what about the rest of the people in the company? Her reputation... His reputation...

“I don’t know, Shiho,” Ann still doubted. “It’s kinda… a forbidden thing, don’t you think?”

Shiho tsked. _“Who cares what the others think? I mean… if you’re so concerned about it… then you can transfer departments or work elsewhere.”_

“I guess…”

 _“So quit being so silly!!!”_ she told her. _“Anyways… I better go. Got work tomorrow first thing in the morning. See you! Love you!!!”_

Ann smiled. “Bye, Shiho. Thank you for hearing me out.”

_“Of course! That’s what besties are for, right? Good luck!”_

And then the line disconnected. Ann set down her phone on the nightstand, laying back down on her bed and staring hard at the ceiling—considering her best friend’s words carefully. 

_Well… I best get some sleep…_ she thought to herself, snuggling into her covers. _Either way, I have no choice but to face him tomorrow._

Pressing her lips with her finger again, she thought of the kiss once more. How it felt to kiss him. The excitement. That spark. Magical, some might say. She couldn’t think of any other way to describe it.

How long had it been since she was kissed like that? Based on how intense and passionate it was, it almost felt… like he felt something too. Like… _maybe_ he wanted her.

Her heart skipped, fluttering in her chest. The thought of him wanting her… made her all warm and fuzzy inside all of a sudden. Was it that? Did he really want her? 

Did he even feel something for her?

No. That must’ve been her imagination. There was no way he felt something for her. He was her boss—her superior—way out of her league. He wouldn’t mix business with pleasure with someone like her, right? There was no way he’d settle for her. It was just in the heat of the moment. That’s all. Nothing more. Nothing less.

But still… that feeling she felt when he kissed her, she couldn’t just brush it aside like that. That spark—that magical feeling… she hadn’t felt that in the longest time.

She wanted more.

She sighed, shifting onto her side and curling into a ball, her finger still pressing her lips as she replayed that kiss over again… again… and again.

As dangerous as it was to want, as much as she wasn’t supposed to want… she still wanted anyway—that magical kiss that took her breath away.

* * *

Ann had arrived fifteen minutes early as usual, and thankfully, Mr. Amamiya wasn’t at the office yet, giving her time on how she was going to approach him today.

“Amamiya-shachou,” she began to rehearse aloud, setting down his coffee and breakfast on his desk, several centimeters from the report she had printed out for his meeting later. “I’m sorry for last night. I… I shouldn’t have kissed you... I... I… Gahh!!!” She ran her hands through her hair, ruffling it in frustration. “Why is this so hard to do?”

She practiced again and again, pacing around the office with nothing to go with still. At this point, coming up with something to say about it was futile. He would show up any moment now. 

Oh, god… What if he fired her? What she did was certainly grounds for termination. For sure. No doubt about it.

She was so doomed. 

The door suddenly opened and Ann jumped into position, facing the door where her boss just entered. He was wearing his trench coat and looked breathtakingly stunning as usual. It should be a crime to look this gorgeous.

“Good morning,” he said, walking over to his desk to set his suitcase down.

“G-Good morning, Shachou!!” Her voice cracked, as usual whenever she was obviously nervous, but he said nothing about it. She walked up to him as soon as he began unbuttoning his coat. “H-Here… I’ll get that for you.”

Her heart skipped as she helped him slide off his coat, a rush spiraling down her lower stomach. 

She wondered… what would it be like if he did the same for her… unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off of her and then...

Ann mentally smacked herself. Now was _not_ the time!!!

She took his coat for him and hung it on the coat hanger nearby. Looking back, she noticed something was off about his attire.

“Oh. Shachou. Your tie… it’s crooked…” she mentioned, walking back to him. “Let me fix that for you.”

He stood still as she readjusted his tie, her breathing becoming more unsteady at the closeness between them. 

If he wanted to, he could pull her in and kiss her like he did last night… lifting her up on his desk, bunching her skirt up to her waist, his hands venturing all over her...

Was it strange… that she wasn’t entirely against it?

She mentally chastised herself again and felt her cheeks heat up, hoping it wasn’t obvious that she was practically fantasizing about him right at this moment.

He muttered a “thanks” after she finished with his tie, sitting down at his desk and taking a sip of the coffee she had bought for him. Nothing was spoken between them, which made her more nervous as she stood in front of his desk waiting for his instructions. 

She wondered if he was going to bring last night up. He seemed awfully calm for something like that to happen between them far too recently.

That kiss… It probably meant nothing. Ann should expect that.

But… a part of her wanted it to mean something.

“What’s my schedule for today?” he asked, prompting her to pull out her phone and view her planner app on screen.

“Well… You have a meeting today in the conference room at eight. An appointment with Nishimura-san at ten. And then…” she went on, detailing his schedule for today.

“I see,” he said, pulling out his eyeglasses from his drawer to wear before going over the report on his desk. 

Did she ever note how good he looked in glasses? God. Did this guy look bad in _anything_?

Ann shook her head. Stop, stop, _stop!!!_ Stop checking him out!

The silence lingered in the room, and he still hadn’t given her some tasks to do. Was she in trouble? 

Was he going to bring it up? Or, was he going to go on like nothing happened?

Maybe she should apologize. Not saying anything about the other night will just let the awkwardness linger. She best be the bigger person here.

“Umm…” Ann finally spoke. “Shachou… A-About the other night… I’m sorry… I—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he interjected, not lifting his gaze from the report. “Let’s just move on and pretend like it never happened.”

At that moment, her heart sank. She should’ve figured that it meant nothing. She should’ve figured that much. 

“R-Right…” she said, lowering her gaze toward the floor. “It was… just in the heat of the moment after all. Haha.” 

It shouldn’t hurt that much if she had known. But it did. It shouldn’t be disappointing. But it was.

She was such a fool. To think that it might have meant something when it was obvious he saw her nothing more than just an employee. She really was a fool.

“Anyways… please make the preparations. Our meeting is in thirty minutes,” he said, pressing his glasses to his face.

“Yes, Shachou.” She bowed, then made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ann stood there for a moment, her heart continuing to sink further by the second as she raised a hand to her chest. This was expected. He was her boss after all. There was no way he saw her more than an employee. What was she expecting? That he felt the same thing she felt too when he kissed her?

She was so naive. What a fool she was.

* * *

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ren took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was the only solution he could come up with that wouldn’t compromise their business relationship—even though he honestly felt like an ass for doing so. But what other options did he have?

He could’ve at least been honest with her and told her that the kiss was far from nothing. He couldn’t explain it fully, nor explain why he did it so impulsively, but at the very least it meant he saw her more than just an employee. She at least deserved to know that much. 

What really was the problem aside from them working together? She was attracted to him. He was attracted to her. The attraction was obviously mutual on both ends. He obviously could have her if he wanted to… 

...but no. Work had to come first. 

That was always his excuse.

* * *

_Three days later…_

“Hey, Ann! Are you coming to our get-together tonight?” asked Makoto when Ann walked into the breakroom.

Ann bobbed her head to the side. “What get-together?”

“A get-together to celebrate our campaign’s success this month!” said Ryuji, pumping a fist. “It’s our biggest success yet. You’ll come, right?”

Ann thought about it for a moment as she walked up to the table in the middle of the room, unsure if she’d have the time to attend tonight. She reached for the pot in the coffee maker, pouring some coffee in a paper cup she just grabbed beside it. “Um, I’ll think about it. Shachou might make me stay later tonight to help him with—”

“Oh! Right! Duh!” Ryuji bonked his head. “We gotta invite him too!”

“I mean… Do we really need him to come?” Mishima, who was beside Ryuji, wondered out loud. “I mean… he isn’t really that close with us. And he didn’t come when we celebrated our success with the summer campaign. So...”

“Well... He’s still the leader of this team. We couldn’t have done this without him,” Haru pointed out. “I still think we should invite him anyways, even if we think he’ll say no.”

Ryuji nodded. “Agreed.”

“I don’t know…” Ann began, “I really don’t think Shachou would—”

“Why don’t you try asking him?” suggested Ryuji. “You _are_ his assistant now, right?”

Futaba cut in between the group. “And I _highly_ doubt he’d say no to you.”

“Futaba…” Ann warned, giving her a death glare. The orange-haired woman just giggled, sticking her tongue at her.

“Hm?” Ryuji raised a brow. “Am I missing something here?”

“N-Never mind. Pay no attention to her.” Ann felt her cheeks reddened. “Anyways… I’ll see what he says and let you guys know.”

“Good plan.” Ryuji grinned, giving a good pat on the shoulder. 

* * *

Mr. Amamiya had just finished speaking with a French speaking client on the phone, turning to his laptop on the desk to check on some business emails he received not too long ago.

Ann’s French wasn’t the greatest, but she could definitely tell his was close to perfection. So smooth with his lucid pronunciations. So eloquent with those radiant words... 

Was it strange that listening to him speak it turned her on a bit?

...Oh, god. Not again.

She shook her head, snapping back to reality. “Shachou…”

“Hm?”

“Um… Are you free tonight?” she asked.

He finally looked at her.

“Why?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Well…” She began fumbling with her hands. “Our team is having a celebration tonight after work, and were wondering if you’d be available to attend.”

He said nothing at first, and then, “A celebration? For what?”

“Well… for our success with the fall campaign.”

“Oh. I see. Well… I usually don’t attend those kind of things,” he said.

“Yes, but… they… really would like you to come and join. You are our boss, and a crucial part of our team,” she tried to persuade. “They really feel that you should be a part of this event.”

He said nothing, letting Ann continue.

“I… I think you should come, Shachou. It would be good to spend some time with your employees—get to know them better. This would build a better trust between you and them. That, and…” she paused, clasping her hands over her lap, “...I’ve noticed you’ve been tense lately... Maybe it would give you a break from all this stress.”

Mr. Amamiya said nothing again, looking at her in a way she could not decipher, but it seemed… soft. He then turned to his computer screen, typing something on his keyboard. 

“I’ll think about it,” he finally said.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but at least she got him to reconsider. 

* * *

“Kanpai!!!!”

Everyone at the table raised their choko cups filled with sake, toasting for the special occasion. 

“I guess, Shachou couldn’t make it?” mentioned Futaba after a while of drinking with the others.

“I guess not,” Ann said, looking around the room for any trace of the tall handsome businessman. “He was pretty busy today.”

“Aww… disappointed he couldn’t make it?” Shiho beamed, slapping Ann’s back... hard. It was obvious the alcohol was getting to Shiho a bit—she was always a little lightweight.

“Eh? Why would she be disappointed?” asked Ryuji, obviously lost over the whole thing.

“Oh, it’s a long story…” Shiho said, raising her glass for her boyfriend to fill her another, to which he obliged. “...but, let’s just say—”

“Stop, Shiho… It’s nothing like that.” Ann interjected quickly, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

“But!!! You went on a date with him!!!” Shiho blurted out.

The whole room went quiet.

“Woah!!! For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed, now looking more interested in details. “Damn!! You’ve got some balls, Ann!”

“Really? How long have you been going out?” asked Mishima.

“Fascinating! A forbidden romance between an employee and her boss!” Yusuke remarked, also sharing a similar interest as Ryuji. “I’m very intrigued now.”

“What? Since when did you go on a date with Shachou?” Futaba asked, looking mildly offended she wasn’t aware of this. “Weren’t you with that trashy Saka guy?”

“It’s _Taka_ ,” Ann corrected. “And, well… Actually…”

“Ann…” Makoto said with a perplexed expression, “I thought you said things went well on your date?”

“It did… but—”

“It wasn’t with Taka!!” Shiho cut in, slamming her glass down on the table. “She actually went with Shachou instead!!”

Ann seriously wanted to whack Shiho upside the head right now. Inebriated or not, she should know better than to blurt out such things to her coworkers.

“Wow. How come you didn’t tell us it was him, Ann?” Haru crossed her arms, standing offended alongside Futaba. “That’s big news!”

“Well… that’s—”

“They even kissed too!!!” Shiho added.

Ann shot a glare at her best friend. “Shiho!!!!”

The whole group shared expressions of awe and disbelief. 

“No way…” 

“You kissed him?”

“Is that true?”

Ann palmed her face and shook her head, beginning to feel frustrated over this whole mess of a situation. Goddamnit, Shiho. She had to open her big mouth. It was certainly a mistake taking her to their gathering tonight.

“Yes, we kissed,” Ann finally confirmed, earning a couple of cheers from the group. Her cheeks heated up, betraying her embarrassment.

“Wow! Way to go, Ann!!”

“What was it like?”

“So are you together now?”

“But!!!!” Ann shouted out, silencing the group. “It meant nothing.”

“What!?” Everyone gasped in unison.

Ann looked down at her lap, clenching the fabric of her skirt with both hands. “Shachou and I… there’s nothing between us,” she clarified further, feeling her heart sink at the harsh reminder of Mr. Amamiya’s words to her. “That’s that. End of story. I don’t want to discuss this further. Please talk of something else.”

The whole group quieted. No words were exchanged for a moment…

And then, the door behind them slid open.

“Shachou?”

Ann immediately looked up, and there he was, standing under the doorway.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I’m a little late.”

Ryuji came to his side. “No, no! We’re just getting started! Come on! Sit, sit!” He ushered him to an empty seat… which of course had to be next to Ann. “Ann! Pour him some!”

She reluctantly obliged, and Mr. Amamiya muttered a “Thanks” before taking his drink in his hands.

“Woah…” Shiho stared in awe, turning to whisper in Ann’s ear, “He _is_ handsome. I’ll give you that.”

“Shh!!!” Ann hissed, her cheeks burning on fire.

From that point on, the rest of the group praised Mr. Amamiya for his efforts. He didn’t say much, but he responded when he needed to. Many questions were asked at the table from various colleagues, trying to learn about him more. 

For a stingy man, he sure handled himself in social gatherings very well. 

“So… Amamiya-shachou…” Shiho smiled giddily, leaning onto the table with her elbows propped up, hands under chin. “How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Twenty-nine,” he answered, plucking a karaage in his mouth.

“Wow! I could’ve sworn you were at least a little older, because you’re their superior and all,” Shiho admitted. “So young for a boss! Only four years our senior. Not bad. Not bad.”

“Thanks,” he said. “And I’m sorry… I don’t think I've ever seen you around before. Do you work in another department in the company?”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Her raven-haired friend apologized with a slight wave of her hand. “I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Suzui Shiho, Ann’s close friend, and Ryuji’s girlfriend. We’ve all known each other since middle school. They invited me here tonight to celebrate with you all.”

“I see.”

“So, are you single?” Shiho asked.

Ann lightly smacked Shiho’s arm. “Shiho…!” she hissed, but Shiho didn’t waver.

He raised a brow. “I am.”

“Really? A handsome man like you?”

He nodded.

“Not even seeing a lady of some sort?”

Ann’s heart skipped as a flashback of their kiss meddled its way into her mind.

And for a brief second, he glanced at her, turning back to his food shortly after.

“No,” he said.

And... the memory shattered in pieces as reality set in. Ann’s jaw clenched as she trembled with impending anger. 

She really was getting tired of being fooled.

Reaching for her sake, Ann took a swig at it, feeling the need for another round. Ann raised her empty cup to Shiho, signalling her need for more.

“Another,” Ann said, almost a demand.

“Oh, Ann! Be careful. This sake is pretty strong,” Makoto warned across from her.

“Nonsense!” Shiho enthused with a pearly grin, reaching over for the tokkuri flask to pour more sake into Ann’s cup. “Let the girl indulge a bit! It _is_ a celebration after all.”

“I agree! Let’s have some fun!!!” Futaba chimed in, raising her cup toward Yusuke who was next to her, “Come on, Yusuke! Pour me another!”

“Oh, boy…” Haru and Makoto shook their heads, palming their faces.

* * *

It didn’t take much for her.

She may have downed about five in one hour… And now she was barely alert, her head resting on the table. Did this woman lack self-control?

Or maybe she was frustrated. She had every right to be after all.

“Ann? Are you okay?” her raven-haired friend asked her, poking a flushed cheek.

“Of coursse I am, Shihoo….” she slurred, lifting her head a bit to look at her. “I am verrry much okaaay...”

Suzui giggled, still poking her cheek. “Okay, silly girl. Geez… You drank quite a bit. Maybe it’s time to go home.”

“Nooo!” she fired out, shooting up in her seat like a catapult. “I can go for mooore!” She hiccuped. “Just watch meee!!!” 

She picked up her cup to signal for another. Ren sighed, taking it from her hands and placing it further away from her reach.

“Heeey!!!! Why’d you doo dat, Shachoou?” she whined, falling back onto the table. “I’m nott finished!!!”

“That’s enough, Takamaki-san. You should go home,” he said.

“Psh. What? Noww you’re wurried ‘bout mee?” she said, a bit of spite in her inebriated tone. “Fiiine… I’ll leave. Just _watch_ me leeave.”

She wobbled her way up from her spot, not even able to make a step before he had to catch her from falling smack onto the tatami floor.

“Is she really going to be okay?” asked Okumura across them, looking concerned. “She seems really out of it.”

“Yeah… she seems pretty drunk,” noted Niijima. “We should get her home now.”

“Noooo!!!” Ann protested, burying herself in his chest. “I’m fiiiine!!!!”

“No, you’re not,” the bobbed haired brunette shook her head, getting out of her seat to walk over to Ann. She grabbed her arm to pull her up. “Come on, let’s take you home.”

“Noooo!!! I wanna stay with Shachou!!! He smells goood!!” she whined, clinging onto his arm. “Let me be!!! Shoo-shoo!!!”

Ren couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the sight. It shouldn’t be cute… but it kind of was.

“Hehe!!” Sakura giggled, leaning over the table with a hand under her chin. “Oh, man. She really is wasted to choose Shachou over us.”

“I suppose so…” Suzui let out a giggle herself.

“Well… regardless…” Niijima said, tugging at Ann’s arm again, but to no avail, “you can’t go back with Shachou, Ann. You need to go home.”

“Nooooo!!!” Ann clung onto him tighter like a desperate little girl. “I choose Shachou!! He owes me!!! He owes me for all the things he makes me doo.” 

“Don’t be silly, Ann…”

“NO!!! I want _him_ to take me!!!!”

Though Niijima and Okumura seemed a bit frustrated, Sakura and Suzui chuckled, looking more amused than anything.

“Well… What do we do?” Okumura whispered amongst Niijima who gave a small shrug, having absolutely no idea what to do.

“Shachou, do you mind?” asked Suzui with a sweet smile. “She’s really adamant in having you take her.”

Ren nodded. “That’s fine. She lives in my direction anyways. I’ll just stop off by her place on the way back.”

After everyone bid their farewells outside the restaurant, Ren decided to carry Ann on his back on the way to her place rather than calling for a taxi, since it was only just a few blocks down. Normally, he’d just drive her back, but he left his car back at his place, since he figured he was going to drink a bit when he had decided to come to the celebration.

“Mmm… Shachou… you smell nice…” she muttered in his shoulder.

“Is that so?” He jerked a bit, readjusting her on his back.

“You know…” she said with a slight giggle, “...I think… deep down… beneath your jerkish exterior... you’re a very kind person…”

“Oh?”

“You’re sometimes mean to me… and then you’re sometimes nice…” she paused. “And then you get really mean… like leading me on.”

He raised a brow. What was she talking about? “Leading you on?”

“You kissed me,” she said.

Oh. That.

There was a moment of silence as the memory of her soft lips against his crept up in his mind.

“You kissed me first,” he said.

“I kissed you on the cheek,” she argued.

“It’s still a kiss. So you crossed that boundary first,” he countered back.

“You could’ve pushed me away.”

“Oh? If you’re so bothered by it, why did you kiss my cheek in the first place?”

She said nothing to that.

He stopped in his tracks, giving her a side glance.

“Not only that… _you_ kissed me back,” he pointed out. “If you didn’t want it that bad, you could’ve pushed me away yourself.”

“You’re so unfair…” she finally spoke, sounding so downtrodden. 

“How so?” he asked, feeling confused. For the last several weeks, he felt he had been nothing but reasonable with her—even easing off on his demands. Why would she indicate otherwise? “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“You’re so unfair…” she began, letting out a hiccup. “...because these feelings I have around you... I think I’m starting to like you…”

Something in his chest stirred, but he said nothing.

“...But…” she paused again, and he felt her lift up a little. “...you don’t like me… you’re so mean to me! Why can’t I just hate you!?” She began pounding on him, making him lose his balance a little.

“Hey!!” he yelped, stopping his steps in the process.

“You’re so mean, Shachou!!!” she cried, still pounding. “You’re the meanest man ever alive!!!”

“Ow!!! That hurts!!! Knock it off!”

“I don’t care!!! You’re mean! Super SUPER mean!!!”

“Ann, I mean it! I can’t carry you if you keep hitting me like this!!!”

“FINE!!!” She finally stopped after one more smack on his shoulder, firing out, “You big, fat, MEANIE!!!!”

Ann buried her face in his shoulder again, and eventually settled down, her breathing beginning to become a little heavier as she quieted and eventually fell to slumber.

And while she snoozed away, he couldn’t help but wonder…

_“Shachou and I… there’s nothing between us. That’s that. End of story. I don’t want to discuss this further. Please talk of something else.”_

When he heard that behind the translucent door in the restaurant, it stung a bit. But what did he expect after he told her to brush their night off as something to forget about? Her words, although brief, were blunt and bitter, and he would’ve been convinced that she hated him at this point…

...if she hadn’t said:

_“...I think I’m starting to like you…”_

He knew she was attracted to him, but… _starting to like_? It was almost as if she was saying…

Dammit… He should’ve known this was bound to happen. Feelings… There were feelings now _along_ with attraction, something he was hoping wouldn’t happen as they grew closer. 

But… was it really such a bad thing? 

_“...I think I’m starting to like you…”_

It was innocent. Naive. Sweet in a way. Why couldn’t he get those words out of his mind?

She wasn’t supposed to feel that way for him. If she did, then he might start to…

...or was he already there?

* * *

“Alright. I’m going to lay you down now.”

Ren crouched down by the bed to set her down. When he got her onto the bed, he pulled the covers over her and she stirred, settling herself inside the sheets.

“Mmm…” she moaned a little, her eyes still shut. “Shachou… make me some curry again...”

He figured she was probably talking in her sleep, just like the last time she fell asleep on his couch in his penthouse. 

She was also dreaming about him again.

He sat on the edge of her bed, reaching over to move a strand of hair away from her cheek. Her expression slightly contorted as she stirred a little, her nose wiggling like a little rabbit.

Cute. 

For a while, he sat there, stroking her cheek with his thumb in gentle, tiny circles. He didn’t know why he was doing something so silly, but he felt compelled—compelled to touch her in some way.

“Shachou…” she uttered out, “Why’d you kiss me?”

The stroking stopped.

“Do you… want me?”

Something stirred in his chest again as he thought about it for a bit, retracting his hand from her. Of course the kiss meant something. Of course he wanted her…

...but it was too unprofessional. Very taboo.

He shouldn’t move forward with it. It was treading into some dangerous territory.

Ren sighed and stood up, turning around, ready to head out of her room…

...when suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist, tugging him back toward the bed.

Her eyes were open when he turned to look at her. 

“Shachou… don’t leave me…” she spoke so quietly, her eyes imploring. “Stay… Please stay here with me…”

He said nothing.

“I… I want you…” she said, her hand sliding down his wrist to his hand, stroking it gently. “...I want you… Ren.”

The stirring feeling in his chest came once more, and he wanted to go ahead and take her right then and there—kiss her, feel her, and please her as she wished.

But… as tempting as it was, she was drunk. And deep in this state… she probably had no idea what she was talking about.

He wasn’t that sort of man.

So, he snatched his hand away from her.

“You’re drunk…” He turned away, walking toward the door. “Get some sleep… Ann.”

And just like that, he left. 

* * *

When Ann woke up this morning, she found herself with the most throbbing headache ever. Not to mention that she had no memory of how the rest of the night went, or how she wound up back at her place. Did Shiho and Ryuji help her back home? Or was it Makoto and Haru?

It was already afternoon, and she still felt like crap. She should’ve never drank so much if she knew she had work the next day, but alas, here she was in the breakroom, eating lunch with her colleagues.

“You look like shit,” Ryuji said, stating the obvious as he sipped his water near the sink.

“Ugh, I know… What the heck was I thinking when I knew I had to come in the next morning?” Ann groaned at the table, rubbing her temples.

Futaba sat down next to her, giving her a sly smile. “Well?”

Ann raised a brow, having no idea why Futaba was giving her such a look. “Well…? What?”

“What happened when he took you home?”

“When _who_ took me home?”

Futaba huffed. “You know!!!”

“Who!?” Ann raised her voice, not in the mood for anyones’ teasing right now.

“Shachou, you fool!”

“Shachou?” Ann furrowed her brows in confusion. “What do you—”

And then everything flashed before her eyes. The part of the party where she whined and clung onto Mr. Amamiya. The part where he carried her all the way from the restaurant to her place, including all the things said to him.

_“...I think I’m starting to like you…”_

_“...I want you, Ren.”_

Ann gasped, shooting up from her seat.

“OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!?”

Everyone at the table grimaced, their eardrums probably shattered from the highest pitch of her screeching voice.

* * *

Ann barged into his office, only to find him sitting at his desk with his glasses on, typing something on his laptop.

“Shachou! I—” She ran up to him immediately, stopping right in front of his desk.

“Takamaki-san…” he said calmly, his eyes still on the screen as if he were unfazed by the commotion. “You know how I don’t like it when people enter my office without knocking.”

“I know that… but—”

“Now…” He turned to her, giving her his undivided attention. “...what is it that requires my immediate attention?”

“I…” She shook for a moment, then inclined her head deeply. “I’m sorry!!!”

“For what?”

_“...I think I’m starting to like you…”_

_“...I want you, Ren.”_

She finally looked up at him, feeling her cheeks burn.

“I said things to you last night that I shouldn’t have!!! And I’m so sorry! I… I…”

He said nothing.

“I… I really don’t know why I said such things!” she went on. “It was so unprofessional of me… just like when I—”

“Ann,” he finally said, the melodic sound of her name coming out of his mouth making her heart thump in her chest. “you don’t need to bring it up. What’s done is done. Let’s just put it past us and move on—”

“But… I can’t!!!!” she protested, slamming her hands on the desk. “I can’t just forget it like that!!! I’m not like you!!!”

His eyes narrowed a little. “Pardon? Not like _me_?”

“I don’t kiss people meaninglessly like you do!!!”

“What are you trying to say?” he asked, taking off his glasses and setting it to the side. “That our kiss meant something to you?”

“I-I…” she stumbled a bit, and then stood tall and confident as she could, looking him straight in the eye. “Yes!! It did! I don’t know how to explain it—nor do I fully understand. But it meant something. It may not have meant anything to you, but it definitely meant something to me!!!!”

Silence came, lingering between them in the tense atmospheric room. The fact that the translucent shades on the windows were down, dimming the sunlight beams from the outside, made it even more apprehensive. 

Eventually, Mr. Amamiya stood up from his seat, walking way past Ann...

What was he—

**_Click._ **

Ann turned around to see him at the door, realizing he had just locked it.

“S-Shachou?” she said, watching him slowly turn around, his gorgeous silver eyes locking onto her like a cat that just spotted its prey.

Without a word, he made his way back to her, the clacking sound of his oxfords against the floor filling her with trepidation. 

“Who said that it didn’t mean anything to me?” he asked with that dangerous look in his eye, walking her up against the edge of his desk. Her breath hitched at the press of his body against hers, a pool of moisture growing between her legs.

“I-I…” she tried to speak, but the words struggled to come out. “Y-You… You said that—”

He leaned forward, his intense gaze boring into hers as he reached to cup her cheek with his hand. “I simply told you to pretend like it never happened…”

“E-Exactly… Which means—”

“No… I said _pretend…_ ” he murmured, the tip of his nose brushing against hers with a slight tilt of his head. “I never mentioned anything about how I felt about it… You just assumed.”

Assumed? What in the world was he—

Her eyes widened. Wait. Did that mean—

“Shachou…You—”

“No. It’s _Ren_ .” His tone was far deeper now, huskier. It sent shivers down her spine. “And from this point on… that is what you’ll call me… when _no one_ is around...”

“R-Ren…” She could’ve sworn that her heart was pounding at least two hundred beats a minute, as she was certain to where this was going when his hand on her cheek made its way down to her shirt—unbuttoning it one by one. “W-Wait…! We shouldn’t… S-Someone might—”

“Then…” A little smirk suffused his lips. “...try to stay quiet.”

And with that said, he kissed her, throwing any rational thought she had left out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a while, as I'm still trying to figure out where this will go.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you gotten this far! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> RVK


	6. Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I said next update would be a while, but in the midst of all of this, I sorta figured how this story will go and I at least have an ending planned. So yay?
> 
> So, um.... it gets spicy from here. I did use some spicy inspiration from the book I got this idea from to help me with this scene... But, uh... sorry if it's super cringy.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado...

She had longed for his kiss again. 

And god, did it feel so good when he finally kissed her just now... Soft smooth lips smacking against hers. Strong, deft hands venturing all over her...

“R-Ren…” she said when their lips parted, trying to catch her breath as he slid her unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. “I really don’t think we should—”

He cut her off with another heated kiss, prying her lips open with a prod of his tongue as he reached for her breast in his palm.

“Mmph!” Her moan muffled in his mouth as he massaged the mound, his fingers eventually slipping under the wire of her bra. She gasped with flushed cheeks when he pinched a nipple, rolling it between his two fingers as he kissed her until she was breathless again.

Gently biting her lower lip, he slid his hand up her skirt, slowly sliding off her panties. He then pushed all the papers and folders off his desk, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up to plant her on top of the cold surface. 

“Spread your legs,” he whispered, his breath heavy against her lips.

“B-But Ren…” she spoke with hesitance, hearing the sound of people talking outside the office. “What if—”

“They won’t hear us,” he said, staring into her eyes. “So, spread them. _Now_.”

She complied and tentatively moved her legs apart. He then took off his watch and loosened his tie, staring down between her thighs. Her eyes caught sight of his hardness bulging through his pants and she felt herself tingling below—growing wetter by the second. It had been a while since she became intimate with another man. And the idea of doing something so private with someone like her boss seemed so… thrilling in a way. Scandalous. Forbidden... but exciting.

He lightly pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, making her suck in a sharp shaky breath as she felt an electrifying sensation jolt her entire body rigid.

“You have to promise me you won’t scream,” he told her. “They _will_ hear that.”

She could only nod, unable to speak as he knelt down and sucked the little nub in his mouth. “Promise me, Ann.”

“Mmm…” She nodded again, feeling a pleasurable sensation pulsating within her core. “I… I promise… I-I won’t s-scream.”

He then lifted his head up, smirking. “Good girl.”

He grabbed and pulled her toward the edge of his desk, bringing her legs over his shoulders before burying his head between them. She gasped when she felt his mouth press against her clit, a wave of pleasure hitting every single nerve in her body as she closed her eyes in bliss. 

“R-Ren… I…” Ann sucked in another breath, trying not to break her promise when she felt two of his fingers slide inside of her. Her hand subconsciously moved toward his head, pressing him closer as he continued working down there. “I might… I might… I… I can’t….”

He let out a short breathy laugh, the onslaught of his tongue becoming even more relentless as he continued torturing her with pleasure. Words could not describe how incredible it felt, how desperate she was for more and more. He knew the right places, and just the right stroke to make her mind spin crazy. Eventually, Ann’s body began to shake as she felt an impending orgasm come her way, her grip on him tightening as she struggled to hold in her moans. 

“R-Ren… I… I… I can’t...” she struggled to say, unable to form a coherent word as the sensations became too much for her to handle. “I can’t… Oh god… I…”

“Don’t scream...” he murmured against her wetness, the vibrations of his voice only adding to the pleasurous torture. “...You promised.”

She couldn’t take it any longer, her body finally beginning to convulse. Unable to suppress a cry, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, muffling it as she tossed her head back and lost control.

Oh god… She hoped no one heard that.

But, she couldn’t help it. It was just that incredible. So dizzyingly incredible that it was way too inevitable.

God. When was the last time… she ever came this hard? Not even her own fingers could get her off this good.

She took a while to recuperate, panting heavily with each breath she took. When she finally opened her eyes again, Ren was staring at her—intense eyes gazing with that dangerous intent once more.

He moved her legs from around his shoulders and stood up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. Her eyes widened as she noted his length and thickness—far more impressive than she’d ever imagined.

He smiled at this, tilting her chin up with his finger.

“How should I take you, I wonder?”

“H-Huh?” Ann breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

He reached over his desk to open the first drawer, grabbing a condom.

“Turn around,” he said.

Her eyes widened again. “What?”

“You heard me. Turn around.” He pulled her up from the desk, gripping her hips and spinning her around. “Bend over the desk.”

Despite how uncertain she was about this, she followed anyways, slowly bending over as he commanded.

The sound of his pants hitting the floor made her heart jump. She then heard him unwrapping the condom, his hand slowly pushing her skirt up her waist...

And then, he slowly slid himself inside her.

“R-Ren…” she moaned, gripping the edge of his desk as she adjusted to his impressive length. “T-This… A-Ah…”

As soon as he was completely inside, he began thrusting into her, keeping both of his hands gripped on her hips.

“Mmm… R-Ren…” she moaned again, struggling to keep quiet as his hand made its way down her clit, teasing it with his finger as he pounded away. “Oh god… That… That feels so…”

Moving his other hand under her chin, Ren slowly guided her back toward him, turning her head until their eyes finally met. His lips then captured hers and muffled her stifled cries, kissing her hungrily as if he starved for her taste. She flinched a bit at the subtle flavor of herself from his tongue. It was slightly sour and slightly bitter. The idea of tasting herself wasn’t exactly appealing, but as of now she could care less, simply relishing the feeling of him moving inside of her—in and out, in and out… Harder and harder...

“You don’t know how long… I wanted you...” he murmured when he let her lips go, letting out a low grunt as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. He slid one hand up to one of her breasts, squeezing it firmly as he kissed her neck. 

“Mm… Ah… Ren…” she could only reply, gasping for air as her legs began to shake all over again. 

“Heh…” he let out another breathy laugh, lips brushing her cheek. “Enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“I-I...” she struggled to speak, letting out another moan. “I…”

“I bet…” He moved by her ear, whispering, “...you wanted this all along, didn’t you?”

She was close again. And this time… she was sure it was going to hit her so hard that she might scream for the entire building to hear.

“ _Didn’t you_?” he said again, pounding harder.

“Ren...” Ann whimpered, her impending bliss coming closer and closer. “I… I’m going to— Oh _god…_ _Ren_...”

He nipped at her ear. “That’s right… Say it…” There was a smirk in his voice. “Say my name... you _naughty_ girl.”

Moaning out his name once more, she gripped the edge of his desk as she began quivering inside, throbbing in pleasure as another orgasm rippled throughout her body. She went limp on the desk, completely breathless as she lost herself in euphoric oblivion.

His breathing getting heavier, he found his own release shortly after. They then remained entwined like this for a while, panting and catching their breaths. 

He then kissed her neck.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Y-Yeah…” she replied.

“Do you need another moment?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckled, holding her against him longer until she gave him the okay to let her go. When she did, he slowly pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash, pulling his pants back up afterwards. He then spun her around and propped her back on the desk, picking up Ann’s shirt from the ground and helping her dress back in it. He looked over her for a moment, running his fingers through her disheveled hair before giving her another kiss—this time more soft and chaste than the last.

The way he was looking at her right now made her blush a little. It was… soft—something she wasn’t used to. She averted her gaze to the side.

“W-What is it?” Ann asked him, slightly stumbling over her words.

“Nothing,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re just cute. That’s all.”

“I-I….” The words jumbled in her head and she couldn’t form a coherent word at the moment, flustered by the sudden compliment. After a moment to calm herself, she crossed her arms and muttered out, “S-Seriously… I don’t get you.”

Before he was able to respond to that, a knock on the door made her jump up from the desk.

“Shachou?” It sounded like Mishima’s voice from the other side. “I have the report you requested earlier—” The sound of him trying to turn the locked doorknob could be heard. “—Oh, it’s locked… Maybe he’s not in there?”

“Just slide it under the door,” Ren said out to him. “I’ll look at it in a bit.”

“Oh! Okay…” Mishima said, and a manilla folder appeared from under the door. “Uh… I’ll head off now.”

When the footsteps faded, Ren looked back at Ann. “Well… We best get back to work… We have a meeting in ten minutes, right?”

“H-Huh?” Her mouth dropped as she watched him reach over for his watch on the side of the desk. Seriously? Just like that? No explanation for what they did just recently? 

He was seriously going to leave her hanging like this? What an ass!

“Also…” he added, putting the watch around his wrist. “...I know you have questions. But… let’s discuss them after work. We need to finish these important tasks first. Is that alright with you?”

Oh. She almost forgot about that. Never mind. That made sense.

“Y-Yes, Shachou,” she said with a bow. “Um… I’ll get everything—”

He raised a hand to stop her. “Remember…” he mentioned with a small smirk, “...we’re alone right now. Just call me Ren.”

“R-Right!” She blushed. “Y-Yes, Ren. Leave it to me!”

Saying his first name… was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

After Ann was finished with work, she headed to a small café in Shibuya as Ren instructed, as to not raise any suspicions amongst the other workers in the company in case they were caught going somewhere together from work. She was on her phone, emailing Shiho while she waited for Ren’s presence.

  
  
  


**_Subject: I did it with my boss…_ **

_Umm… As the title says. One thing led to another… and then yeah…_ **_IT_ ** _happened._

_Ann_

  
  
  
It wasn’t even long before Ann’s phone vibrated with a reply:

  
  
  
**_Subject: Re: I did it with my boss…_ **

_HOLY— YOU_ **_WHAT!?!?!?!?_ ** _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!? OMG ANN!!!!!_

_How was it? lol_

_Shiho_

The mental image of what they did earlier was still clearly fresh, and she wasn’t even sure if she could stop replaying it in her mind. The way he made her writhe against his lips. The way he thrusted into her and hit the right spot each time—so perfectly that he made her beg for him over and over again. 

No other words could describe it. It just… It just felt so damn _good_. 

Ann replied:

  
  
  


**_Subject: Re: Re: I did it with my boss…_ **

_It was… incredible. I can’t think of any other words to describe it, but he made me feel things that I haven’t felt in a long time—and I can’t stop replaying the whole thing in my mind._

_I’ll tell you more later. I’m meeting up with him at the Shibuya Café to talk about it._

_Wish me luck._

_Ann_

**_Subject: Re: Re: Re: I did it with my boss…_ **

_Oh? Another date, huh? I guess you two are going to start going out now?_

_Or… maybe a friends with benefits situation? Or like... a lady and her boss letting off some steam whenever the tension gets too taut in the office? Ooooo!!!! SCANDALOUS! Hoo boy!_

_Just kidding! I know you’re not like that._

_Can’t wait to hear about it. Talk to you later! Good luck! Either way, I’m sure the conversation will go fairly well. The guy seems to like you. I could tell by the way he looked at you in the restaurant during the party ;)_

_Shiho_

  
  
  


Like? What was she going on about? Shiho must’ve been bluffing.

Then again...

_“Who said that it didn’t mean anything to me?”_

Ann swallowed, uncertain of what was yet to come out of this discussion between them. What did it mean—that heated moment between them? Was there anything more to it than just carnal desire? 

She admitted to feeling something when he kissed her the first time, and she definitely felt it again when he kissed her the second time, then the next… and the next. So... how did she really feel about Ren? If it was something special… was it okay to feel that way—about her own boss?

And… how did he really feel about her? 

_“I never mentioned anything about how I felt about it… You just assumed.”_

So… maybe he felt something after all? Maybe he did like her, or was attracted to her of some sort.

But was it just that? Attraction? Lust? Something that wouldn’t last very long?

Whatever it was, Ann wasn’t looking for anything casual at this point in her life. She wanted something meaningful, not some fling that dwindled in time, as sappy as it sounded; and she wanted to make that very clear with him. 

Yet, even if they decided to not do anything about it and move forward, they crossed a very thin line earlier. Could they even go back to where things were before then? 

She hoped everything would be okay—she’d hate to let something so silly get in the way of her work.

After a while, Ren finally arrived, and they entered the small establishment together. It was a homely place, where she felt quite warm at home. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the smell of espresso and vanilla, or maybe it was just the quiet atmosphere of it, but it made her feel at ease for a very short moment before reality set back in.

“Take your time,” said their waitress after she handed them their menus, walking off into the kitchen.

Both of them hadn’t said a word since they came into the café, Ann occasionally glancing at him while determining what she wanted on the menu. He was calm as usual, nonchalantly looking over the menu while Ann struggled to find the words to say. 

How could he be so collected all the damn time anyway— _especially_ at a time like this?

Once they finally ordered and had their menus taken away by the waitress, Ann felt it was the right time to bring it up.

“So…” she said.

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

Ann began poking her two index fingers together. “S-So… Umm…” 

“Go on,” he said.

“We, um… did _that_ ,” she finally said, looking away and blushing furiously as she was unable to get the mental image out of her head. “But… What does it mean? What are we now?”

“Well…” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “We definitely crossed a line.”

“But… what does that mean… for us?”

“I…” He lowered his gaze to his clasped hands on the table, contemplating for a moment. “To be honest… I’m not sure. I admit, I find you very attractive, and I like being around you—regardless of how harsh I am with you at times. But… that’s all I can really say at the moment.”

She blinked, not expecting that sort of confession. He found her attractive? He… even liked being around her?

“So...” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well… I guess that means you’re attracted to me in some way...”

The corner of his mouth curled. “Obviously. And I know it’s mutual on both ends.”

Her eyes widened. “H-Huh!?” 

“It’s obvious you feel the same way.” He chuckled. “You’re easy to read—like a book.”

So, he knew this whole time!? Oh, god… Could this be any more awkward?

“I-Is that so?” She tore her gaze away, her whole face as red as a beet. “Could that be another reason why you’re so hard on me at work?”

He gave a light shrug. “Perhaps. Some guys like to pick on girls they like.”

Her heart skipped at the work “like”. 

“You… like me?” she asked.

“Well… considering everything I just said about what I thought of you just recently, I suppose I do.”

She raised her hands to her flustered cheeks, shaking her head bashfully. “Oh, come on! Be serious here!!”

“Who said I wasn’t serious?” He raised a brow. “I like being around you. I find you attractive. Doesn’t that mean I like you—at least _more_ than an employee?”

She felt herself melting in her seat—this was just too much for her to hear.

“I-I’m serious!!! Don’t tease me like this.”

He laughed, smiling in amusement. “You know… you’re so cute when you’re flustered like this.”

She quieted in abashment for a moment, her heart on a rapid goose chase right now. After calming down, she continued, getting straight to the point.

“Look. I… I don’t want a one-time fling,” Ann finally stated, looking into his eyes. “...Or something casual. I… I just want something meaningful… So, please be honest with me.”

“I _am_ being honest.”

“Well, how would I know?” She crossed her arms and looked away again. “I barely even know you, you know?”

Quiet came between them for another moment. And then...

“Well… Let’s learn about each other more,” he said.

She blinked, not expecting this kind of response from him. Was he serious?

“R-Really?” she asked when she looked back at him, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

He nodded, smiling. “Yes. Go out with me.”

Her heart skipped an entire beat. Did he... Did he really just—

“B-B-But…” she protested, utterly stumbling over her words, “...we’re—”

“Boss and employee?” he finished her sentence. “Yes. I know that. Let’s try it out anyways. If it works out, then that’s great. If it doesn’t, then it doesn’t. We’re both adults—we can handle whichever way it goes in a mature way.” 

She stared at him for a moment, wondering if there was some hidden motive. But by the way he was looking at her right now, he seemed relatively genuine.

When did he ever lie to her?

“O-Okay…” she finally said. “If you put it that way… I guess we can try it out.”

“Good.” He smiled again. “Why don’t we do something this coming weekend then,” he suggested, “since we’re both off that day. That’s a start, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” She lowered her gaze and began fidgeting with her two index fingers again, letting that giddy smile sweep across her lips. “I think that’s what we can do…”

“And another thing…” he added.

“Hm?”

“Let’s try to keep this on the downlow,” he told her. “I know you’re close to some of the people in the company, but you never know how the rest would handle it if it were to spread. We still have our reputations to consider, alright?”

“Agreed. But… uh... what about people outside the company?” she asked, scratching her cheek sheepishly. “I, um… kinda told Shiho—”

“As long as she doesn't blurt it out to someone we know in the company, then it’s fine,” he said. “Still… be careful. She’s going out with Sakamoto, remember?”

“I know. I know she gave a pretty bad impression at the party the other day.” Ann slightly cringed at the thought of that night. “But overall, we can trust her. As long as I stress to her the importance of keeping it a secret, she’ll keep her mouth shut.”

He nodded. “Sounds good. Also… don’t expect me to go easier on you at work. Just because we’re going out doesn’t mean you can slack off. I still have high expectations of you.”

She should’ve figured that much. “R-Right… I’ll… I’ll do my best!” she replied, pumping a fist in the air. “Don’t worry!”

He chuckled. “Good. Well, then… while we’re out like this together… why don’t we discuss something other than work?”

Ann smiled. “Yeah… Let’s do that.”

* * *

It was a good day today. That’s for sure. If Ren could describe what he felt at this exact moment, he’d say that it felt like he was floating so weightlessly in the air—something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

It was so silly and ridiculous, but he liked it anyways.

“Meow!” Morgana greeted Ren at the door, his tail happily up in the air.

“Hey, Mona.” Ren smiled at him, giving him a gentle pat on the head after sliding into his home slippers. “You’re awfully chipper today.”

“Meow!!!!” He began to purr, nudging his head into Ren’s palm.

“He handled himself very well today,” said the pet sitter who just walked up to them, grabbing her bag that was hanging on the coat hanger nearby. “I think he’s starting to realize that you won’t be gone forever.”

“Thank you for watching him again, Akiko-san.” Ren stood up, grabbing his wallet from his pocket to hand Akiko her pay. “I really appreciate it. Here’s your pay.”

“No problem! Anytime. Mona-chan is such a sweetie—aside from when he’s being a troublemaker, haha,” she chuckled. “Anyways, I bought some more food and water for him. It looked like he was running a little low.”

Ren bowed his head to the middle-aged sitter. “Sorry. I’ve been so caught up with work that I didn’t realize he had one can left. Thanks again, Akiko-san.”

“Oh, honey.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You should take a break once in a while. That’s how you’ll get sick, you know?”

“I know. I’ll try.”

“Hm? Is it just me, or is there a different aura around you tonight?”

Ren blinked. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You just seem like… you’re more happier than usual? Did something good happen today?”

Mental images of what happened earlier in the office began to play in his mind again. He smiled.

“I guess you could say that,” he said.

“Oh? A new deal at work? Or…” A little mischievous smile spread on her face. “...a lady?”

“Haha!” Ren laughed. “You’re being silly again. Anyways, it’s getting late. You should probably get going now.”

“Hehe… Of course, dear. Whatever you say.” She giggled, heading out the door. “Goodnight, Ren-kun.”

After he went to his bedroom and changed into his sleepwear, he winded down in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he kept replaying the momentous events of today in his mind. That heated moment in the office—how it _finally_ felt to kiss Ann again and take her as his. The talk in the café—when he _finally_ gave in to beginning something with her... 

It was definitely a good day today.

There it was again… that stirring feeling in his chest. When was the last time he ever felt this way? 

And it was only whenever he was around her.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Maybe they could do this. Maybe it could work. As he said at the café earlier, they _were_ adults after all. Whatever happened, they could handle this as grown-ups, right?

...Right?

“Meow?” He heard Morgana coming into the room, jumping on the bed next to him.

“Sorry, Mona…” He smiled, patting his head. “I was just thinking of some things… Come on, let’s go to sleep now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! It means so so SO much to me! And I'm so sorry I haven't been replying to you guys... I've been busy at work and stuff. But I'll try to be better in replies, I promise!
> 
> Until then,
> 
> RVK


	7. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little change in pace here to further the development between Ren and Ann. I might edit this chapter a few more times... especially the end—as it makes me blush to read it. But umm... yeah. There's spice in here. Initially there wasn't going to be. But I was a little unsatisfied with the vanilla version of this chapter. Since this is a spicy fic, I had to change it, haha.
> 
> Anyways... without further ado...

Ann wasn’t sure why an amusement park came up the first thing on her mind as a second date (or third, if counting the last dinner with him as one) with her boss, especially considering the cooler weather, but he agreed to it without a fuss—much to her surprise.

“Impressive. You’re on time. Right on the dot,” Ren said upon her arrival, looking at his watch. 

“Oh! Was I supposed to arrive five minutes earlier?” A mortified look spread across her face as she remembered his punctual preferences. She immediately bowed. “I-I’m sorry! The train was a little delayed, and—”

He laughed, folding his arms in amusement. “Relax. I’m not scolding you.”

“But… I know you prefer people arriving several minutes earlier before the actual time.”

“That’s at work,” he clarified. “This is a _date_. Not work. Don’t be silly now.”

She felt the heat rise on her cheeks. “Oh.”

“Anyways…” He craned his head toward the entrance. “Shall we go in now?”

It was still strange, seeing him dressed in far less professional attire than the tailored suits he usually wore so stunningly at work. But even with just a casual long sleeved Henley shirt and jeans, he was still easily more handsome than most guys around the area—that, she couldn’t ever deny. Ann noticed a few females with wandering eyes tracing back at him, even those who were already with their partners, and she could’ve sworn some of them glared at her out of envy. 

She still wondered if he was way out of her league. But regardless… he was still interested in her anyways. Perhaps she wasn’t giving herself more credit than she should’ve.

Once they were finally inside the theme park, Destinyland, the couple was greeted with excited screams of other people on rollercoaster rides, along with other vibrant sights and food aromas.

“So… What would you like to do first?” he asked her as she was eyeballing some thrilling-looking rides.

“Oh! How about some rides first?” she suggested, bouncing a little in excitement. “Before we eat some yummy foods?”

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled. “Lead the way.”

“Okay!” She beamed brightly with a fist pump in the air. “But just to warn you… I scream really _really_ loud, okay?”

“Oh really now?” There was a smug smile across his lips that puzzled her. He then leaned toward her and said lowly, “Well, well… I guess it’s something to look forward to the next time we’re somewhere _alone_.”

Her whole face lit up.

“T-That’s… That’s so NOT what I meant!!!!!” she squeaked at him, covering her reddened face with her hands.

“Haha!” he laughed, giving her a pat on the head. “Just teasing you. Come on. Let’s go.”

* * *

After they finished up with the rides, they played some games. Ann wasn’t particularly good with them, but at least she was having a good time trying, sharing some smiles and laughs with Ren. When he won her a giant teddy bear at a game which involved aiming a water gun at a target, she couldn’t have been any happier—hugging the plush close to her at all times like an ecstatic five year old.

Ren chuckled at this, something that abashed her when she realized what he was laughing at. 

Dammit. Why did she have to be so childish of all times?

“Yeah, I know…” she muttered shamefully, blushing furiously. “I’m twenty-five years old and still love plushies. Sue me.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he said. “It’s cute actually. I like it.”

This “soft” side of him was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Ann cleared her throat. “A-Anyways… Let’s get something to eat? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Alright then.” He smiled. “Lead the way.”

A crepe stand was spotted during their venturing for food. Ann, with an overflowing love of crepes, couldn’t resist the temptation, leading Ren there. She chose one with hazelnut chocolate and strawberry filling and found a vacant picnic table to sit at after Ren paid for their food.

“Thank you!” She beamed. “You don’t know how much I love crepes!”

“I’m not surprised,” he said with a light chuckle. “You seem to have quite the sweet tooth.”

“Eh? How would you know?”

“Because,” he began, pausing to scoop some filling from his crepe with a spoon, “you’re always snacking on something sweet like pokey or chocolate. One time, all you had was anpan and milk tea for lunch.”

“You…” She blinked with wide eyes. “...observe my eating patterns?”

He gave a light shrug. “You’re my temporary assistant. You’re practically around me twenty four seven—I can’t help but notice some of your tendencies along the way.”

“I see…” she responded quietly, taking a nibble at her crepe. “Interesting…”

“What?”

“I didn’t realize how observant you really are.”

“Of course. That’s important to have when you’re running a company.” 

“True.”

“That, and…” he paused for a moment, smiling to himself as his gaze turned to the side, “...you’ve always kind of caught my attention anyways. So I guess there’s that too.”

She blushed. “Y-Yeah… I guess so.”

They talked of random topics, such as the weather and favorite desserts. She found that he wasn’t much of a sweets person, despite that he agreed to eat crepes with her, though he did enjoy an occasional dessert here or two as long as it wasn’t too sweet. 

Once they finished with their crepes, Ann decided on the ferris wheel being the next thing to do as she felt it’d be a tamer alternative to more games and rides after they just ate. Luckily, the line wasn’t long in comparison to the other lines they waited in for other previous rides. After a short wait, Ren helped her into the cart and took a seat opposite of hers, the attendant then closing the door behind them shortly after.

The ride was quiet at first as the wheel began its first rotation, rising above the park and showcasing its picturesque views that Ann gazed in awe. It had been so many years since she’d been on a ferris wheel ride, the last time being with her ex who she was with for quite some time, and she always liked the feeling of being so high above the scenery—it felt like she was flying in the air.

“It’s a spectacular view,” Ren said, looking out through the window with her. “I can see why many people find this amusing.”

Ann bobbed her head to the side. “Have you ever been on a ferris wheel before?”

“No,” he answered, looking back at her.

“Really? Not one? Where do you usually take the women you date?”

He shrugged. “Wherever they wanted, I guess. Traveling. Restaurants. Shopping… I mean… most of them wanted my money. They never lasted long anyways.”

“Oh.” Her heart sank at that. She remembered hearing about it from that cashier at the grocery store, but hearing Ren put it that way made it sadder for some reason. “Well… good riddance to them. Gold diggers are the worst.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. It’s whatever.”

She quieted for a moment, and then… 

“So, um… Why me?”

“Hm?”

“I mean…” She began fumbling with her hands. “You’re way over my league. I’m way lengths below you. What made you interested... in me?”

He looked at her in silence for a while, his intense gaze unsettling her a bit as she waited for a response. 

“The way you introduced yourself to me the first time…” His eyes softened. “...it was cute.” A small smile spread across his lips. “That… and I have never came across someone as pretty as you.”

The heat rose on her cheeks. “Oh, come on…”

“Which has me wondering…” He leaned toward her, curiosity in his eyes. “What are you exactly? Not many Japanese people have natural blonde hair like you.”

“Well…” She looked up, poking her lower lip. “I guess you could say I’m a quarter American with some Finnish in me. My mom was American and part Finnish—my dad was Japanese.”

“Ah, I see. Interesting mix.”

“Yeah...”

“Well…” He reached for a strand of her hair on her face, tucking it behind her ear. “That explains why you’re so pretty.”

She flinched, recoiling slightly at that. “H-How could you say that so nonchalantly!?”

“Easy.” Ren leaned back in his seat, folding his arms with a small smirk. “I just say things as it is. You’re pretty.... and cute. Those are facts.”

She gave him a deadpan look. “Is that only what you see me for? My looks?”

Ren shook his head. “No. You’re also very hardworking, determined... and sweet,” he added. “I like that combination in a lady.”

Such a smooth tongue he had… both literally and figuratively. It was still going to take some time to get used to, but it was nice seeing this side of him more often now—complimenting her and making her feel like she was worth something. 

“I-I see…” Ann said, trying to supress the small giddy smile sneaking across her face as she stared down at her fumbling hands. “Well… I’m happy… that you feel that way about me.” 

Then again, it might be temporary. They were just beginning to date after all.

But… Ann wanted to be positive.

“Umm…” She looked at him tentatively, having a silly question in mind. “M-May I sit a little closer to you?”

“That’s fine,” he answered, giving her a smile that made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She slowly made her way toward him, her heart thumping in her chest when their shoulders touched. It was silly, still feeling so skittish being this close when they had already done more intimate things, but she still had yet to warm up to him more, so she needed a little more of this.

She laughed nervously. “Haha… You know… of all the times I’ve been on a ferris wheel…. I’ve never actually kissed anyone on one.”

“Oh?” He smirked, leaning into her as he whispered, “Is that an invitation?”

She blushed.

“Well, um… Maybe a little...” she said, hands clutching the fabric of her skirt.

He chuckled, brushing some strands of her hair from her cheeks before turning her slightly to face him. When her eyes met his, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers—a soft, sweet little kiss. Something she’d been waiting for since the beginning of their date.

How she had missed those lips.

Her hands slowly crept up his chest to his shoulders, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss as he drew her closer against him. She lost herself in the moment as their tongues touched in their mouths, swirling around as their breaths mingled.

Smooth. Warm. And soft. His lips always felt _so_ good.

When they finally let go of each other, Ren let out another chuckle.

“Better watch it. You’re tempting me…” he said lowly, making Ann’s cheeks all red and warm.

“W-Well… learn to discipline yourself,” she countered, crossing her arms in a fit as she looked away. “You’re a boss, aren’t you?”

“Heh. You think I haven’t?”

“Says the man who bent me over his desk the other day.”

“Well… I had plenty of opportunities before that day, but I opted to keep things professional.”

“By picking on me?”

“Hey. It kept you at a distance, didn’t it?”

She scoffed. “You still could’ve been a little nicer, you know?”

He raised a brow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was never _mean_ to you. Demanding? Yes. Mean? Maybe that one time when I made a comment about your pigtails. But, overall—not really. I never intentionally meant harm.”

He did make a valid point. And the comment wasn’t even to insult her necessarily. Brutal? Yes, but at least it made her aware that she needed to be more mindful of her professional demeanor.

“Fair enough,” Ann said, her arms still crossed. “You’re forgiven.”

He laughed, kissing her cheek. “You’re silly.”

“A-Anyways...” She quickly turned her gaze toward the window, realizing the ride was coming near an end when their cart got closer to the ground. “It looks like our ride is coming at an end… Maybe we should head out soon.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

* * *

Evening came, and it was time for Ann and Ren to leave Destinyland. Ren offered her a ride home in his car, to which she gladly took rather than dealing with the rush hour at the train station.

Not that traffic on the road was any better. But at least she had his company. And frankly… she didn’t want to part with him just yet, wanting to spend as much time as she could.

Since when was she so clingy all of a sudden?

“I had a wonderful time,” said Ann once he parked the car by the apartment entrance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Ren. It was fun.”

“I’m glad. It was fun indeed.” He smiled.

“I guess…” Her head lowered, her heart sinking in her chest. She really didn’t want to part from him just yet. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” 

“Yeah.”

Silence...

...Would it be silly—if she invited him into her place? Just for dinner?

“Umm…” She began fumbling with her keys in her hand. “Do you, um, have anything else to do tonight?”

She hoped he’d say no.

“Not really,” he answered.

Good. Now, it was her chance.

“Would you… umm…” she stumbled over her words like a clumsy fool, trying so hard to be as composed as she could. “Do you… umm…”

He bobbed his head to the side. “Yes?”

She took in a deep breath, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Would you… like to stay for dinner?”

He said nothing to that at first, adding to Ann’s nervousness. She then added, “You… made me lunch once. S-So I want to make something… for you too… if that’s okay.”

He still said nothing, then Ann suddenly lost confidence in herself, quickly turning to open the passenger door and exiting the car. 

“Um! Never mind!!! You probably need to sleep early for tomorrow. I—”

“—Okay.”

Ann looked back at him with a puzzled look. “Huh?”

He turned off the car’s ignition and pulled out his key, opening his door and getting out of the car. 

“Let’s go,” he said, shutting the door and pressing the button on his keys to lock the car.

“R-Right!!!” she stammered as she snapped back into reality, quickly shutting her door and scrambling her way toward the complex.

* * *

“H-Have a seat!” Ann beckoned him toward the sofa in her living room. “I’ll get everything started in the kitchen. Just make yourself at home.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” he asked, watching her gather a pot and pan from the cabinets below the counter top. “Really. I don’t mind helping out.”

She whirled around with a nervous grin, waving her hands. “I got this! I promise!” 

After all he had done for her, this was her time to shine now. 

“Alright…” he said, sitting down on the sofa. “What’s on the menu?” 

“Umm… Well… I wanted to make us some pasta. Is that okay?”

“Anything you make is fine by me.” He smiled, that alluring smile that made her legs weak and mushy.

“O-Okay!” She gave a firm nod, turning around to get started on her work…

However…

“Oh god,” Ann muttered as she tried cutting up an onion in front of her, feeling a burning stinging sensation to her eyes. She tried looking away, wiping her eyes, but it still stung terribly. “I hate chopping up onions…”

“Need some help?” 

He was standing behind her, causing her to almost nick her finger with the sharp blade she had with her other hand.

“R-Ren!” she shrieked. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

He walked beside her in front of the sink, turning on the faucet. 

“Here. Put your arm under the water,” he told her, and she looked lost.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes again. “H-Huh?”

“Just do it.”

Despite her confusion, Ann set down the knife and went to the sink anyways, running her forearm under the icy cold water as she was told.

And then… maybe about five seconds later, the burning stinging sensation in her eyes disappeared and the urge to cry was gone.

The corner of his mouth curled, as if he could sense the resolution over the matter. “Better?” he asked.

“Huh?” She blinked a few times, partly in disbelief of what she had just experienced. “Wow! All of a sudden, I don’t feel like crying anymore! What was that?”

“My mom taught me this method when I was younger,” he said, rolling up his sleeves while he took her place in front of the partially sliced onion on the cutting board. “Whenever you feel that burning pain in your eyes, run your forearm under some cold water. It’s the coldness that offsets that pain in your eyes whenever chopping up onions.” 

“Wow! I never thought of that!” she gazed at him in amazement, watching him chop up the rest of the onion. “Thanks for the tip! Now cutting up onions won’t be as annoying as it was.”

He chuckled. “It’s a very useful method. Now, hand me the garlic.”

Ann shook her head. “Oh, Ren… It’s okay. You don’t have to—”

“—I _want_ to help,” he interjected firmly, holding his hand out for the garlic. “Now... heat up the pan and boil the water.”

She decided not to argue against it, figuring that once he set his mind to something, he wouldn’t stop at it. It was nice though—cooking together like this. It was almost as if… as if they were—

Her heart skipped in her chest. Wait! Slow down! It was way too early to think about that right now!!!

Besides… if there was anything Ann knew for sure… it was that their relationship was mostly based on physical attraction right now. 

_“Well… Let’s learn about each other more...”_

Then again, he had expressed wanting to know her better—so maybe there was some chance that their relationship could evolve into something more.

So far… it seemed like they were on the right track.

After a while, dinner was finally ready, and they sat together at the dining table to eat their meal while the TV was playing some game show in the background, filling their initial silence with some white noise.

“So.. um…” Ann finally said with a little hesitance, watching him slurp the spaghetti noodles in his mouth. “What do you think?”

He hummed with a nod of approval. “It’s good.”

This brought the nervous weight off her chest. She smiled. “I’m glad. It’s not as tasty as your curry… but at least you like it.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s pretty good for something so simple. I look forward to tasting more of your cooking.”

“Haha,” she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Well… I only know a few dishes to cook. So don’t get too excited.”

He smiled. “That’s alright. I’m sure I’ll enjoy them all.”

“Maybe…” She looked down at her plate, twirling some spaghetti noodles around her fork. A small smile made way on her lips. “You can teach me more dishes to cook… and then we can cook them together next time.”

“Yeah.”

The two finished their dinner after some time of conversing together at the table. After they finished cleaning up after themselves, Ren decided to stay a little longer and watch a movie with her. She wasn’t sure what his tastes were, but she opted for something funny, just to keep the light atmosphere between them. Surprisingly enough, he laughed at the things she also found pretty amusing, and it was nice bonding in such a way.

She really dreaded the moment it would be time to part from him—even though she knew she’d see him tomorrow.

Dammit. Now was _not_ the time to be sad.

Wanting for more physical contact, her arm crept around his, her head leaning against his shoulder in the process. She wondered if it was a silly thing to do, wondering if he may have thought it to be childish, but he didn’t make a comment about it, nor shrug her off. He just… let her be close to him.

She felt his fingers running through her hair strands. Eventually, they made way under her chin, tipping her up to face him.

And his lips pressed against hers once more.

A chill ran down her spine when she felt traces of his fingertips run down her neck to her shoulders and arms, his kisses becoming deeper as he slowly guided her down upon the sofa’s cushion. Tingles rushed down between her legs as she felt his hardness pressing against her, hips rolling against hers. His lips moving upon her neck, she inhaled a sharp breath at the sensation of his soft lips, running a hand through his messy hair and pulling him closer. 

“Ren…” she let out as she felt him sliding one hand under her shirt, his thumb stopping just upon the underside of her breast and brushing against it in a gentle, teasing rhythm. 

He chuckled, pulling back slightly to look at her.

“You were waiting for this, weren’t you?”

Her cheeks reddened. “N-No… I just…”

Suddenly, he got up and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed.

He laid on top of her, a glint of coquettishness in his eyes.

“Let’s see just how loud you _really_ are….” he whispered, lips feather brushing hers, “…when we’re together like this.”

“B-But… my neighbors…” she tried to protest, “They might—”

There was that smug smile on his face again.

“Does it look like I give a damn what they think?”

Before she was able to protest more, he kissed her again, muffling her words in her mouth as his tongue slid over hers. His hands undressed her when he parted his lips just briefly, tossing her blouse and skirt aside on the floor just before whipping his own shirt off. 

Goodness. The sight of him shirtless… was super _hot_.

He leaned back down and brought his lips to hers again, his hands slipping under her bra to palm her breast in his hand. The feel of him touching her like this made her purr like a cat, the tension between her legs growing as he kissed and touched her in the most sensual way.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, smirking against her mouth.

“M-Mmhm…” she hummed with approval, running her hands up his chest and then his back. His body was so fit and strong, with ridges and bulges in all the right places.

He chuckled, reaching behind her back to unhook the bra around her and slide it off. Kissing her neck, he kissed downward to her chest, his mouth hovering over the nipple of her breast for a moment and letting the warm wisps of his breath pucker it more. She let out a soft moan at the flick of his tongue at the small peak, her back arching when his mouth finally latched onto it as he used his other hand to gently pinch the other nipple between his fingers.

“Ren…” she whimpered, running her hands through his messy mane and drawing him closer as if to encourage him further, begging him to keep going through her stifled moans. He responded by moving his mouth to the other breast, working on it the same way he did to the former as if not to neglect it.

“There’s no need to hold back…” he murmured against her breast, slowly running his hand down her waist to her hip. Pulling back from the mound, he hooked his thumb beneath her panties and slid them down, exposing the rest of her for him to see.

She felt the heat rush across her cheeks as his eyes slowly skimmed her over. It was probably silly, feeling so embarrassed when he had already seen these intimate parts before, but this time she was _fully_ bare for him to see, more vulnerable than she ever was with him before.

She wondered… what his thoughts were—seeing her _fully_ naked like this.

Well... judging by the obvious tent in his pants, it must’ve been good thoughts.

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

“Hm?” He began to pull away, looking ahead of her. “What’s that on your stand?”

“Huh?” She blinked, looking to where he was referring to—

And her eyes shot open a mile wide.

There it was— her black bullet vibrator—sitting right on her stand.

Oh, _god!_ She forgot to put it away. Why didn’t she put it away!? Why didn’t she put it away like a _normal_ person would—rather than just leave it hanging out for the _whole_ freaking world to see?

She shot up and quickly reached for it on her stand.

“It’s NOTHING!!!” she shrieked, quickly grabbing the vibrator. “It’s _NOTHING_ important!!!”

But, before she was able to shove it in the drawer, he suddenly snatched her wrist.

“Is it now?” He drew her toward him again, giving her a roguish smile. “I don’t know about that. Suddenly, I’m intrigued.” 

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well…” He leaned into her. “...show me how you like it.”

“Wait…” Her jaw dropped. “What!?”

“I’d like to know what pleases my partner in bed. So, show me how it’s done.” 

“I, umm…” She still hesitated, her cheeks becoming redder by the second. “I-I don’t know… You might find it weird.”

“How so?” He moved over her on the bed, laying on his side beside her. “I actually think it’d be pretty hot.”

“What!?” she squeaked. “How?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s just something sexy about watching a lady getting herself off.” 

“That’s just… weird.”

“It’s actually more common than you think.”

She looked at her vibrator in her hand, still reluctant with this idea, but what the hell? Since they were already at this point, might as well give it a shot.

Ann laid herself back down on the mattress, her soft pillow cushioning her head. Slowly she spread her legs apart, pressing the toy against her wetness.

She turned her head to look at him. 

“You… won’t laugh?” 

Ren shook his head, leaning downward to plant another kiss over her lips.

“I won’t,” he told her.

“Y-You have to promise me,” she said as firm as she could, narrowing her brows. “Don’t laugh.”

Ren smiled. “I won’t,” he reassured her. “Now… go on.”

She swallowed, turning her head to face the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she pressed the button on her toy to the lowest setting, needing to start off slow since she was usually so tender at the start…

She sucked in a sharp breath, her back arching at the sudden sensations of the slow vibrations pulsating against the little sensitive nub between her inner folds.

“A-Ah…” she let out a soft moan, legs beginning to tremble. Her hips began to move, rolling against the toy in slow motions. 

He didn’t say anything, and she was beginning to worry what his thoughts really were, as she felt very awkward in showing him something which would normally be a private thing. How could he _not_ find this weird? Her eyes opened a smidge just for a second to see his reaction: He was expressionless, maybe even stoic, but his eyes were still focused on her.

What was he thinking?

She needed to relax. The more she worried, the less she was able to enjoy the usual session she did whenever was bored out of her mind, wanting to release tension and stress…

...or whenever she just craved for _his_ touch. 

But… how could she relax when it was _him_ watching her do something so… 

“Mmm…” she mewled, pleasant sensations wavering through her core. She tried to clear her mind, trying to think of something… dirty—something dirty and filthy enough to get her on the edge.

“R-Ren…”

She writhed and squirmed a little, her head turning to the side. 

“Ren…”

She thought of that day they were in the office… the way he went down on her… when he bent her over his desk and took her right then and there so perfectly… how she never wanted it to end...

How could it have been any dirtier and filthier than that?

She wondered of all the possible ways they could go at it—the possible ways he could have his way with her, or ways she could have her way with him…

But goodness… She loved the way he went down on her that day… the way he took her from behind… the way he dominated her like the boss he was. It was so… hot. She wanted it again… she wanted it now… and she never wanted it to end.

“Ren… I… I…” She sucked in another shaky breath as she pressed the button on her vibrator again to up the intensity of the vibrations, feeling herself on the brink of ecstacy. “I… I want…”

Her eyes opened again to look at him once more. He was still expressionless, speechless, eyes still fixed on her.

She could only hope he was liking what he was seeing. 

She imagined him kissing her, his hands running all over her, his warm body up against hers, him moving in and out of her. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. She almost could feel it entirely and it felt… heavenly. How she yearned for his touch and kisses. How she yearned for him, _all of him_. 

She pressed the button once more, bringing it to the highest setting.

“I need you…” she whimpered out, her breaths becoming heavier. “I want you… I… I...”

It wasn’t long until she finally lost it, crying out his name as she felt herself shudder against the toy. She had to pull it away at that point, the sensations becoming way too much for her to bear.

Ann wasn’t sure how long she continued to shake, or if she was loud enough for her neighbors to hear, but when she opened her eyes again, Ren was still staring at her. 

She thought he was going to say something to break the most awkward heated silence between them, but he simply pulled out a condom from his pocket, unbuttoned his pants and yanked it down with his boxers in one go, kicking them off to the floor before climbing back over her.

He tore the foil wrapper open with his teeth, rolling the slick latex rubber down his length before lowering himself on top of her and aligning the tip of his cock with her entrance.

“For what it’s worth…” he said, leaning down to kiss her lips, “...that was the _hottest_ thing I ever seen.”

Without hesitation, he slid himself into her, groaning with her as he began thrusting away. She hooked her legs around him, tilting her hips to meet his thrusts as she gripped his back, fingernails digging into his skin as the pressure of his thickness filled her. 

“You… feel so good…” she moaned, tightening her grip on him. “H-Harder… Harder, Ren… Please… Don’t stop...”

He growled at this, long and low, driving into her harder as she begged. And it drove her crazy. Muscles flexing. Hips hammering. He was so savage that she loved every bit of it. 

Ann gasped when Ren eventually pulled out, rolling onto his back and hauling her on top of him. She sank onto his cock, reveling in the feeling of his thickness filling into her once more.

He reached over for her vibrator that was put aside on the bed, placed it into her hand and guided it between her slick inner folds. She shuddered when he pressed the button on, feeling herself going limp on him as the vibrations wavered against her swollen clit.

He then reached up and threaded his fingers into her hair, pulling her into another deep kiss.

“Now… ride my cock,” he murmured against her lips, and she did just that, her hips sliding up and down his length while she held the vibrator against her. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck and within the crease of her breasts as she worked her way on him.

Grinding him with her vibrator like this felt so incredible that she was on the verge of another climax in no time. She kissed him harder and he let go of her hair to grip her hips, thrusting up and hard as she rode him harder and faster. His brow furrowed and he grunted as she cried out his name desperately, letting the tension take over her as she kept grinding him like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, she burst apart so hard that she cried out so loud—probably loud enough for her neighbors to hear—and his cock throbbed deep inside her as they came together. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, then kissed again, while Ann’s body quivered through the rest of her bliss.

She slid off of him and laid on the sheets, catching her breath once more as her eyes fluttered shut. He got up to deal with the condom and when she was finally ready to move again, she got out of bed to take care of whatever she needed to in the bathroom.

When she returned to bed, he pulled her against him in the center of the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting her arm dangle across his chest. It had been so long since she cuddled with a man like this. The warmth of him... felt so good. 

It also made her feel safe. 

They remained like this in silence for a moment longer. Eventually, Ann sat up for a bit to check the time on the clock hanging above her door. It was already one o’ clock in the morning—way past her bedtime for a work night. 

“Oh, wow… It’s late,” she noted, laying back down against him.

“Is it?” he said, nonchalant in his tone.

“Yeah. It’s one in the morning. We have work tomorrow at seven.”

“And?”

She blinked, giving him a puzzled look. “And… shouldn’t you get back home to get some sleep?”

“Hm? You want me to leave right now?”

“No!” she answered, a little quicker than intended. “I just—”

“Then, don’t worry about it.” He gave her a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’ll just leave here a little earlier than you. So, let’s just enjoy the time we have right now.”

He was right. She let him pull her against him more, letting out a content sigh along the way. Laying with him like this… was so nice. So warm. So comforting. She’d like to dawdle in it as much as she could, taking in comfort of his heat and warmth.

Their date had ended on a bit of a spicier note, not that she was complaining in the slightest. In the end, she had a wonderful time with him. He was sweet in his own way, despite his teases here and there. And goodness… he was incredible in bed, but had she ever really doubted that? Especially after their first sexual encounter?

A small smile crept across her lips and her eyes began to close.

Maybe… maybe a relationship with her boss wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Fixing his watch to his wrist, Ren was finally ready to go. 

Ann was still fast asleep, hair all disheveled over the pillow from their session last night. Her mouth was slightly open as she took in soft steady breaths.

He smiled at the sight, reaching over to gently sweep some strands of hair away from her face. Her brows knitted ever so slightly as she stirred a little at the touch—almost like a child. 

God. She was so cute. Whether it be her reactions, the way she begged for him in bed, or just the way she simply was… she was just so cute. 

When she finally relaxed, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, just before getting up from the bed and leaving her bedroom. He was initially going to just leave her place and head on home, but decided to take on a little detour when he walked into her kitchen and saw an empty coffee pot on the counter top.

For all the times she made him coffee in the office, or brought him coffee from the shop, he could at least make her some in return.

When he had finished with that, he snatched a sticky note that was hanging on the refrigerator and took a pen from a mug of pens and pencils nearby, writing something on it for her before he stuck it on the coffee maker and went on his way.

On the way to his home, all he could think about was her. Their date. Their night. Kissing her. Mental images of her touching herself while pleading for him. Images of driving into her hard—of her riding him and taking control—of her sleeping beside him, all satisfied and content in the afterglow.

Their time together. He loved every second of it. 

Whenever they touched, kissed, held onto each other… he felt something. He couldn’t quite decipher it, but it was deep—deeper than any other feeling he had with any other woman he had been with in his life. A connection. He felt connected to her in such a way.

Strange. What was this feeling exactly?

He mentally shrugged it off, trying to snap back into reality. He had to get home. Get ready for work. Get ready for another typical day.

Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be so _typical_ with her around. She was bubbly, cute, and fun—a breath of fresh air in his plain, montonomous life.

Yeah… maybe it wouldn’t be so typical.

Maybe… a relationship with her wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the spice in this chapter is kinda similar to Catching Her Red-Handed, but instead of him catching her and jumping in, he umm... watches her for a bit longer before jumping in?
> 
> Yeah. It's weird. It was an odd idea in my head that came up at the very last minute. I apologize. I'll go hide in my corner of shame now. K. Bye. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> RVK


	8. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Went back and edited roles in Chapter 1, as well as company size. It's not a significant change that impacts the story so far... however, I think I've decided where to go with this later... so that's why I had to make those changes.*
> 
> I just realized... I have a thing for Christmas days in my fics lol 
> 
> Wel, here it is—Chapter 8... I may go back and edit a few things, but here it is...

Another two months with him went by and before Ann knew it, not only was Christmas and New Years on its way, but so was the day she would have to return to her former position. She was looking forward to working as a planner for the company once more, but at the same time, it was a little sad—since she wouldn’t be around Ren as much as she was now. However, what’s done needed to be done—she needed to move on with her career.

That said, she had just finished posting the assistant position online for Ren. She was sure Ren would find a suitable candidate, perhaps someone more suitable than herself.

“Ready to go?”

Ren was sitting at his desk, waiting for Ann to finish with what she was doing on her laptop on the couch. 

“Yup! Just finished posting it!” Ann chirped, closing her laptop and sliding it in her work bag. “See? I told you I’d be done in time. We have an hour left before our reservation.”

“Heh. I’m glad.” He folded his arms, looking mildly impressed. “Now… shall we?”

They walked out of the office together as soon as Ann deemed it clear of anyone else in the building, making their way to his car in the parking lot.

On the way to the restaurant, they talked a bit about work in regards to their next project. They brainstormed some ideas—but ended up deriving off topic after a while.

“Speaking of Christmas, what do you usually do?” Ann asked as Ren stopped at a stoplight.

“Nothing really,” he said, and Ann gave him an incredulous look. “My father might call and wish me a good one. But most of the time, I’m just working.”

“The same for New Years?”

“Yeah.”

Ann looked down at her lap, her heart sinking for him. He really was a lonely guy. “That’s… depressing.”

“Is it? I didn’t even notice.”

“Christmas and New Years are all about spending time with your loved ones. You shouldn’t spend it alone.”

“Well… now I have you.” He smiled, reaching to grasp her hand on her lap. “So, I guess you can’t say I’ll be spending it alone this year.”

“Right! And I’m going to make it a memorable one too!” Ann spoke with a brand new resolve—determined to make this coming Christmas a wonderful day for him. “Just you wait and see!”

“Oh? What are you planning?” he asked, looking curious.

“Um… well…” she paused with a finger to her lips, thinking hard for a moment. “I’m not sure! But—I’ll try to make it as memorable as possible!”

He chuckled. “Well, aren’t you cute.”

“Hey!”

“But really though…” he said, the light outside turning green for them to go. He proceeded on driving forward. “You don’t need to do anything that fancy for me. Your presence is all I need.”

Why did the guys she dated always say this? The last man she dated for a while would say something like that, then would complain that her gift wasn’t so great—that she didn’t put much thought into it.

Well, to be fair… she was hurting for money at the time. There was only so much she could afford.

She wasn’t going to fall for this trap again. No excuses. She was going to give him the greatest gift, and it was going to knock his socks off for sure.

* * *

Every year, Ann would wait until the last minute to do her Christmas shopping. And every time, she’d tell herself that she wouldn’t do it again. Because fighting the crowds and rushing to find gifts were way too stressful. 

But alas, here she was—doing her shopping in the mall five days before Christmas again. 

And Ann had no idea.

“Ugh! Why are men so hard to shop for!?”

Scarves. Shirts. Foods... It was easy shopping for everyone else, but Ren? Ann had no idea what Ren would like.

“You could like… you know… ask him what he likes,” suggested Shiho, setting down one of the shirts they were looking at.

“I have, but...” Ann said, letting out an exasperated sigh. “He’d just tell me not to worry about it. That I don’t have to get him anything. And blah blah blah.”

“Well… does he have any hobbies?” asked her raven haired friend. “Has he mentioned anything about what he likes to do besides work?”

“Well… I know he likes to read.”

“Okay? Maybe we can start with books?”

“But… I have no idea what kind of books he likes.” 

Shiho poked her chin. “Hmm… A guy like him? Maybe a mystery?”

“Maybe…”

The ladies pondered in silence until Ann eventually let out a groan.

“Ugh! I don’t know!” Ann ruffled her head in frustration, ready to give up. 

“Relax, Ann. I mean, think about it. The guy has never celebrated a Christmas in a long time. I’m pretty sure he’ll appreciate whatever you get for him.”

“Yeah. I just… want to make it a memorable Christmas for him.”

“Then… your presence is enough, dear.” Shiho smiled. “I mean… if you want—you can buy some sexy lingerie and surprise him with it. That’ll surely make it memorable.”

“Shiho!!!” Ann squeaked, frantically looking around to ensure no one else heard that.

“Hehe!” she giggled, slapping Ann’s back. “Aw, come on! Have a little fun! You dress up and become his gift! I’m sure he wouldn’t complain.”

“I… suppose.” Ann felt her cheeks warm up, the thought of her doing something like presenting herself like a lingerie model in front of him making her a bit abashed. “But… maybe I’ll save that for the last part.”

“That’s the spirit!” Shiho pumped a fist. “Now, come on! Let’s look around more. The more we look, the more ideas we get.”

They explored throughout the crowded mall, throughout its stores, and yet Ann still had no idea what to get for Ren. Seriously. What would a man like him appreciate?

Right when Ann was about to give up, she spotted an ad poster, advertising some watches on sale.

Oh, right! A watch! Maybe Ren would like a new one for his collection at home?

“Shiho! I have an idea now!” Ann bursted in excitement.

“Oh? And what would that be?” asked Shiho.

Ann pointed to the poster of the watch. “Maybe he’d like a watch!”

“Hm… That’s actually a good one. A lot of businessmen like watches. But…” Shiho lifted a finger. “I’m pretty sure the watches he wears are very expensive brands that you might not be able to afford. That, and you guys have only been dating for almost three months—you’re still barely exclusive. Giving a gift like that might be a little too much.”

“Ah. Yeah. That’s right. I didn’t think about that. Gah! What am I supposed to get him?”

“What about a watch case? To hold his collection?”

“Yeah… I don’t know. That’s nothing too memorable though.”

“Ann, dear.” She poked her forehead, hard. “You’re gonna dress up for him, remember? Cook him something, give him his gift, then mesmerize him with your sexy lingerie!”

Everyone around them turned their heads to look at them. Ann felt her cheeks heating up.

“Shh!!!” Ann hushed her. “Everyone’s looking at us!”

Shiho gave a nonchalant shrug. “Aw, screw them. They’ll get over it.”

* * *

Just after stuffing her clothes in a bag, Ann looked at herself in the mirror, second guessing the most racy lingerie she just put on: a red lace bralette, a mini skirt with garters that didn’t cover much, a thong, and some thigh-length stockings. Then again, it wasn’t labeled “sexy” for nothing. 

She should’ve just gone with a more conservative piece. Why did she listen to Shiho in the first place? 

But… it did make her feel a little sexy. She just hoped Ren would like it.

Sighing, she donned her trench coat just before leaving Ren’s bathroom, deciding she would surprise him after dinner. He would probably find it odd that she’d keep her trench coat on while indoors, that and it’s incredibly warm in his place, but she had to endure it for now—she was going to make this day memorable for him no matter how uncomfortable it’d be.

“Aren’t you hot in that?” he asked just after they sat down at the table together, picking up a chicken piece with his chopsticks. 

“Oh! Well, I— uhh… am a little cold.” She tried to excuse. “I just get cold so easily, you know?”

“Is that so? Should I up the temperature in the room a bit?”

“No! No!” She shook her hands immediately. If the place got any warmer, she’d die of a heat stroke. “There’s no need! Anyways… isn’t this food yummy? Haha!”

He raised a brow, as if he could sense that she changed the topic on purpose. “Uh… yeah. It’s great. Haven’t had karaage in a while.”

“Oh, you’re really missing out! Karaage is so good!”

“Yeah. The last time I had it was when my father came to visit.”

“Oh.” Ann plucked a chicken in her mouth, taking a moment to indulge in it before continuing the conversation. “When did he visit last?”

“My birthday.”

“When is your birthday?”

“April 15th.”

Ann made a note of it in her head to put that date down in her phone later so she could remember. “I see… You mentioned your father doesn’t come down to visit much. What does he do?”

“He runs a company that sells computer products internationally.”

“I see…” she paused for a moment, considering how to frame her next question in a way that doesn’t trigger him. “...Are you two… distant? It must be hard connecting with your father when he’s far away so often.”

“I mean… he’s been outside the country often, but he does make some effort into reaching out too,” he said, sipping his tea. “He’s not cold or anything like that. Just always busy—which I get. It’s not easy owning a huge company.”

Ann couldn’t imagine living with a family dynamic as such. It just seemed so… lonely. Her parents may not have been the most perfect ones, but at least they were there for support when she needed it. Ren lost his mother at a young age. His father was away from home often. No siblings to go to for support. His grandparents were too far to help him. Sure. It was amazing how he managed to be on his own for so long, but it still didn’t make it less sadder than it sounded.

She hoped… she was at least making a slight difference in his life.

“Hm? You alright?” he asked when Ann hadn’t said anything in a while, immediately snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

“Oh! I’m okay… It’s just… Well… I know you’re used to fending for yourself. But…” she stopped, her eyes gazing into his. She wanted to let him know—let him know that he wasn’t alone. “...I want you to know that I’m here… if you need anything.”

He gave a small smile.

“Thank you, Ann… You’re so kind.”

After some time, they finished their dinner, opting to clean up later as they were too full to do anything productive at the moment. They watched some movie on TV for a while, resting with Morgana on the sofa before deciding on exchanging their Christmas gifts—Morgana being the first to receive a little toy from Ann before he happily pranced away with it. Ren then handed her his gift, which was in a small red box.

Her eyes widened when she opened the box, revealing a dainty rose pendant that bloomed with beauty and sparkle, centered with a shimmering round diamond between the twelve petal swirl design.

“Oh, Ren… This is beautiful!” She beamed at him. “Roses are my favorite flower too!” 

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled, taking the necklace out of the box and unclasped the spring ring that held it together. Ann reached back to lift her ponytail up so he could put the necklace on. “It looks perfect on you.”

“Thank you, Ren. I love it,” she said, then felt her stomach turn a little when she realized how expensive this pendant must’ve been. “But… this must’ve been expensive. You didn’t have to go that far for me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He reached over and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “You’re worth everything I have.”

“Ren…”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss.

When it was her turn to hand him her gift, her heart thumped nervously in her chest, knowing that it wasn’t as impressive as his. She then reached over to grab the gift bag by the coffee table, tentatively handing it to him.

“It’s…” She looked down shamefully as he took out the wrapping paper. “...not as impressive as your gift to me, but… I really hope you like it anyways…” 

He took out the watch case, examining it for a moment before asking. “Hm? What’s this?” 

“A watch case,” she said, fumbling with her hands. “I just thought that since you have a lot of watches, that maybe you’d find this useful to organize them.”

He stood quiet for a moment, rubbing his chin in a contemplative state. Ann, feeling so embarrassed, then bowed her head, apologizing profusely. “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I know it’s lame! I just—”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, silly. I love it.” 

“Really?” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He nodded. “I’ve been meaning to get another one for the rest of my watches. This will be very useful. Thank you.”

“Oh…” A giddy little smile spread across her face. “Well… I’m glad you love it. I… was worried you might find me too frugal.”

“You’re notfrugal.” He chuckled again. “And even if you were, there’s nothing wrong with saving money. The greatest gift isn’t determined by its expense—it’s by how much thought you put into it that counts,” he told her. “And besides… even if you didn’t get me a gift… I still have you here—like I said before: you being here is what matters to me the most.”

Ann couldn’t help but smile at that, wrapping her arms around him. “Merry Christmas, Ren.”

He drew her closer, enveloping her in a tight hug. “Merry Christmas, Ann.”

They remained this way for a moment longer, Ann relishing the fresh and spicy scent of him. She always enjoyed the smell of the cologne he normally wore. Not too strong, not too dizzying, just enough to reinvigorate her senses… and enough to make her want a taste of him.

Speaking of taste… wasn’t it time to show her second gift to him? The trench coat was beginning to unnerve her a bit. 

“Umm…” she spoke out, prompting him to pull away a bit to look at her.

“Hm?”

“It’s getting late… Shall we get to bed soon?”

“Ah. You’re right. Come on.”

After they finished cleaning up their mess in the kitchen, he led her into his room that overlooked the city, closing the door behind them.

“You can use the bathroom first,” he told her, taking off his shirt and exchanging it with some long sleeve he had in his drawer.

“Oh! Right! Okay! I’ll do just that then, hahaha!” she laughed nervously, hustling into the bathroom and closing the door.

Ann took a moment to calm herself, coaching herself internally as she looked at herself in the mirror for any last minute touch ups.

 _Don’t think about it. Just do it…_ she thought to herself, giving a firm nod at her reflection. _Just get out there and show him what you got. Show him who’s boss!!!_

Oh, wait. He _was_ her boss.

_Okay, okay. Then… Go in and pounce on him like a panther! Show him that you can lead too!_

She gave herself another nod, before turning toward the door. “Alright…” she muttered under her breath. “One… two…”

At three, she finally turned the knob and opened the door, finding him relaxed on his bed—reading a book with his glasses on.

“Already finished?” he said without lifting his gaze off the page.

“Not… yet…” She felt her cheeks reddening, her hands clasping the lapels of her coat. “I… want… to show you something.”

“Hm?” He finally looked at her, giving her his undivided attention.

 _Oh, god…_ She felt the sweat trickling down the back of her neck. _Where do I begin?_

Silence filled the room as she took one step forward, pulling the scrunchie off her hair and letting it cascade down her back. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her coat, never taking her eyes off of him as she slid it off of her, letting it fall on the floor by her feet.

His silver eyes widened as if he saw gold, stuck on her like a magnet as he skimmed her head to toe. She did a small twirl to give him a glimpse of the rest of her, before she walked over to the foot of the bed.

“My…” She stopped as she stumbled over her feet, hands bracing herself on the mattress as she tried to rebalance herself. She then crawled onto the bed, making her way toward him. “...second gift to you,” she finished, albeit abashed at the clumsiness of her attempt in seducing him. She pulled down the sheets that were over him before climbing on top of him.“Do you… like it?”

He was speechless for a moment, as if he were trying to formulate a response in his head. Ann swallowed, hoping that it was a good kind of speechlessness.

Ren took off his glasses and set it aside on the nightstand. “Well…” he began, a small little smirk spreading on his face. “For one… your panties—they’re inside out.”

“H-Huh!?” she gasped, immediately reaching behind her to feel out the thong on her ass, feeling a tag at the top of the band. 

Indeed. It _was_ inside out. 

Oh god. How _embarrassing!_

She covered her face with her palms, hoping to never show her face on the planet ever again. “A-Are you kidding me!? What is wrong with me! Ugh!!!! I wanted to make your Christmas memorable, and then THIS happens!”

She heard him laugh, and then he pulled her hands away from her face. “Well, it doesn’t matter,” he said, drawing her toward him more with a press of his hand against her back. “...It’s not going to stay on for long anyways.”

His lips captured hers, taking her in for a long, passionate kiss. He then sat up and began kissing her neck, all the while venturing up and down her curves with his hands. Ann felt him hardening beneath her, and the tension between her legs grew more and more as their hips rolled over and over. No matter how many times he kissed and touched her, it always felt so good. So relaxing. As if all her troubles dissipated in the dust.

She loved it when he led the way. So confident and dominant. He always knew the right places and how to make her head spin with his deft hands and smooth lips, and he was never shy about it. It was sexy. She loved that about him. 

But, tonight… was her time to shine.

Feeling his hands slither down at her sides again as his lips went back to hers, she captured them and shoved him back against the pillow, Ren letting out a grunt at that.

“Now, now… You may be my boss and all,” she whispered as their lips parted, her hands slipping under his shirt and feeling out his chest. “But, now… it’s _my_ turn to be in control.”

* * *

Goddamn. That was _hot_. 

“Oh?” He smirked, her domineering words peaking his interest and arousing him further. “Well, then… Show me what you got then.”

The corner of her lips curled, her hands making their way down to the waistline of his sweatpants. Just the way she traced down the tented center between his legs and took her time, her eyes never leaving his, made him harder. He wanted her. He wanted to strip her down and take her down so bad. The million different ways he could delve into her and make her cry out his name in desperation. But, this was a good change too. As much as he liked his dominance, seeing her in control was a delightful sight too.

He was going to make her pay for it later, though.

“Hmm…” she said, slowly pulling down his pants and underwear. “What could I do with this?”

She grabbed him at the base, running her tongue up his shaft. He let out a low groan in his throat, eyes rolling back.

“Ann…”

She licked him a few more times, slowly drawing her tongue up his cock once more. He groaned again, earning a chuckle from her.

“Let’s see just how loud _you_ can be…” she said, flicking her tongue at the tip. “...when we’re alone like this.”

She swirled her tongue around the tip, just before sliding his cock into her mouth.

Holy shit. That felt good. Sucking on the tip, she squeezed him at the base, making his head spin. Her mouth was so slick and warm, her tongue sliding against the shaft each time she sucked him down. Just the sight of her sucking on his hard length was amazing, he couldn’t help but let out another groan, this time a little louder than the last.

She moved faster, taking in more of him as she plunged down on him harder. Deeper. Her eyes fluttered closed as he slid his fingers through her blonde locks. He continued to watch, playing with her hair as the pressure and tension grew. The way his cock slid in and out of her wet mouth, and the friction of her lips and tongue, made his mind go completely haywire.

Ann slid a hand underneath his shirt once more, sliding up higher to his chest. Finding his nipple, she pinched it between her thumb and finger—hard.

“Ann…” he growled, jerking his hips. 

She picked up the pace even more, head bobbing as she sucked him over and over. His hips began moving with her rhythm as his grip on her tightened, so close to losing control.

“Ann…” he said, his eyes rolling back once more. “Holy shit…! Ann, I… I’m going to—”

And he lost it, the sensations finally overwhelming him. Pleasure rippled throughout his body as his cock pulsated and exploded into her mouth, so strong and so sudden. He was helpless, completely at her mercy.

It felt so damn incredible.

After giving him a moment to catch his breath, she slid his cock out of her mouth. He could only blink at the ceiling. And he could hardly think, intoxicated with bliss.

“Hmm… that sure was a lot…” She wiped her mouth with her forearm, a smug smile on her lips as she climbed back on top of him. “...Did it feel _that_ good?”

Oh? Was someone a little cocky? But, that’s alright… he’ll _definitely_ get her back for that.

“I did,” he said, with a smirk of his own. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

She giggled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I like watching you in control…” He swept a strand of hair from her cheek. “...it’s definitely sexy.”

“You think so?” She blushed, touching her cheeks with her hands. “I was worried I was coming off as a little too much.”

“Nonsense. You were perfect.”

“Well, then... I guess it’s time for sleep now?”

He laughed. “Oh, no. We’re not done yet.”

“Hm?”

Wrapping his arms around her and hauling her against him, he rolled over on the bed, pinning her down on the mattress with the weight of his body.

“As much as I love watching you in control…” He kissed her lips for a brief moment, then moved over toward her ear. “...I can’t let you win,” he whispered, low and deep.

Ann chuckled. “I figured you’d say that.”

“Now…” He trailed a hand down her waist, appreciating her soft curves. “...how should I punish you _this_ time?”

He wasted no time in giving it back to her—taking back control in a way that left both of them satisfied throughout the Christmas night.

* * *

Today was the day Ann was finally back in her former position. And though she should be super ecstatic about it, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad.

On the other hand, she didn’t have to deal with Ren’s ridiculous requests as much now, and could be a little more independent. That, and it wasn’t like she wouldn’t see him at all—she just wouldn’t be seeing him as much as she would these last three months.

She wondered who the new assistant was. She thought Togo-san would’ve been a good candidate, seeing how hard she worked. However, she had to relocate to another company due to personal matters, which was understandable. Ann did hear some promising things about the new assistant Ren had just hired. He said she seemed dependable and hardworking, so hopefully this new assistant was the perfect candidate to handle Ren’s demands.

“Hello? Earth to Ann!”

Ann blinked, snapping out of her trance when Futaba waved a hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, Futaba,” Ann apologized. “I was in deep thought.”

“Everything okay?” asked Makoto, sliding over from her cubicle. “You’ve been in deep thought since this morning.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… didn’t get a lot of sleep last night…”

“How come?”

Because Ann was up all night with Ren… but she couldn’t tell her that.

“Because… ummm…” She struggled to come up with an excuse. “...because my family didn’t leave ‘til late.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Sounds like you had a wonderful Christmas, Ann.” Haru jumped in with her soft smile.

Oh… it was _more_ than wonderful.

“Yeah…” Ann smiled back, replaying the events of last night in her head. “Very.”

“Soo….” Futaba leaned against the partition. “Who do you think the new assistant is going to be?”

Ann shrugged. “Not a clue. But I did hear she seems to be dependable, which is what Shachou really needs in an assistant.”

“Aww… thinking about Shachou, are we?” Futaba gave a cheeky grin.

“N-No!!!” Ann felt the heat growing on her cheeks. “I just… it’s just because he’s so demanding. I’m more worried about the new assistant than him.”

“Yeah, yeah… okay.” Futaba laughed. “Well, so much for your time with Shachou… Now it’s gonna be taken by someone else.”

“Huh?” Ann bobbed her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… assistants can get _really_ close to those they assist,” she pointed out. “Maybe Shachou might end up directing his attention to her instead of you, especially if she’s young and pretty.”

Something turned in Ann’s stomach.

“No…” Ann looked away, eyes on her computer screen. That couldn’t be possible. “Shachou… he’s professional. He wouldn’t mix business with pleasure.”

Funny Ann said that, because Ren’s doing exactly that with her right now. What made her think that he couldn’t do the same with another employee?

“He’s a man, dear,” Futaba said. “But hey… on the bright side… at least he won’t pick on you as much?”

Ann quieted, feeling a little uneasy. Ren wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t ditch her for someone else just like that, right?

“Hm?” Futaba leaned into her. “Oh? Is that jealousy I see?”

Ann immediately shook her head. “N-No way!” she squeaked.

“Heh heh. It’s okay, Ann… We all know how you feel about him.”

Ann scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! And... don’t you have some computers to look at instead of bombarding us here?”

“Oh, Ann. But it’s so fun teasing you!”

Ann sighed, turning back to her computer to type something. Futaba was just trying to get something out of her as she usually did. There was no way Ren was like that. He was a good looking man, but he didn’t seem like the type to betray someone he loved.

Wait… Did he ever say he loved her?

* * *

She looked up at the Velvet Room building, her grip on the handle of her suitcase tightening a slight as she felt her heart flutter in her chest. This was it. Finally starting anew in her new home. Her new position in Tokyo. She was going to give it her all.

She hoped her new coworkers were nice enough to welcome her into this place. Her last job being a secretary for a larger company wasn’t the most friendly environment, and she heard many good reviews from people about The Velvet Room, including some who used to work there, so she was hoping to have a positive experience as well.

“Well, I better get going,” she said to herself, taking in a large breath before making her way toward the building. “Standing here and worrying about it won’t do any good.”

Walking inside, she went to the front desk, spotting a soft-appearing middle-aged lady at the counter.

“Welcome to The Velvet Room.” The lady bowed, giving her an amicable smile. “How may I assist you today?”

“Good morning!” She bowed back, smiling back. “My name is Yoshizawa Kasumi. I’m Amamiya-shachou’s new assistant starting today.”

No matter how challenging this new position would be, Kasumi was still going to give it her all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I thought long and hard about this—about bringing Kasumi/Sumire (will stick with the former to make it simple) in here. Those who know me very well already know my strong negative stance on her (and that is the kindest way to put it too). But, I thought that maybe she could play a role here, instead of making a brand new OC.
> 
> Now, just because I hate her, doesn’t mean I’m going to bash her in this fic. I hate bashing in fics, as it tends to make everyone OOC, so I assure you it won’t happen here. I’m going to try to stay in character as much as I can.
> 
> (I’ll probably get a lot of hate for expressing my stance on Kasumi, but whatever :shrug: Some fans just need to accept that not everyone likes her. It is what it is)
> 
> I had to get some help with the spicy scene. Had to read a few other ones to come up with this scene. I’m still learning, so I apologize if it was too cringey. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to those who commented! Much appreciated! They motivate me to write more :) Until then...
> 
> RVK


	9. Love—A Complicated Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update came a bit sooner this time around. So I did some outlining for this story, and I have a good sense of how long it will be. Woot!
> 
> Anyways, here’s the next chapter...

“Good morning, everyone,” Ren greeted the office. Standing next to him was a young, crimson haired lady with matching eyes, her long hair tied high into a ponytail. “Today, I’d like to introduce you to our newest member at our company, Miss Yoshizawa Kasumi. She will be my assistant starting today.”

“N-Nice to meet all of you!!” Yoshizawa bowed deeply, her cheeks a slight tinge of pink. “My name is Yoshizawa Kasumi. Umm…” she paused, poking her chin as she thought of something else to add. “I’m twenty four years old and used to work for Royal Advertising as an executive assistant in Kasugai City. Pleasure to be here with all of you!”

“Please treat her kindly as she learns her way around here,” Ren said, turning around toward his office. “Anyways, carry on with your work—all of you.”

As soon as the two of them entered his office, whispers and murmurs went around the office amongst the employees, discussing this new assistant of his—mostly noting how young she looked. Some found her very cute, especially some of the guys, while others were skeptical about her work experience—considering her young age. 

To Ann, however, Yoshizawa seemed to give off very positive vibes, and she felt that Ren chose a very competent assistant based on how she worked in one of the top twenty social media marketing agencies in Japan. Royal Advertising was an award-winning full service digital marketing agency with international exposure. They were founded in Hong Kong, but also have offices in Taiwan and Kasugai City too. 

Yoshizawa seemed like a very nice girl too. Sweet. Young. Innocent. Hopefully, Ren doesn’t demand too much on her. Then again, Yoshizawa should be more than capable of dealing with Ren’s high demands. Ann imagined that her previous position at such a large agency not only gave her more experience, but was also more stressful there.

Then again, Ren had softened up a bit since he started dating Ann, so maybe he wouldn’t be too bad.

“So… what do you think of the new girl?” asked Ryuji when the small group gathered together for lunch break in the breakroom, sipping his cola at the table.

“She seems friendly,” Haru replied, biting her sandwich. “And she seems like a hard worker too.”

“I just hope Shachou isn’t too hard on her,” Makoto said. “We all know how he was with Ann even before she became his assistant temporarily.”

“Well, I mean… he did get better after a while,” Ann pointed out, as a way of defending him a little. “I think she’ll be okay. Remember—she worked for Royal Advertising. It’s a larger company than us. So, I’d imagine she had a lot of experience working there.”

“That is true. I also hear that the management there is a lot more stringent than ours,” Yusuke mentioned. “I agree with Ann. She’s certainly more than capable of handling our Shachou’s high demands.”

Ann nodded with a smile. “Right. And I’m pretty sure she’ll fit in just fine here.”

Mishima sighed, leaning over the table with a hand under his chin. “She really is cute though. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.”

“Oh? Mishima has the hots for the new assistant, huh?” Futaba suddenly jumped in the conversation, nudging his elbow. Seriously—this lady appeared at the most random moments. She had to be a ninja. “Well, I don’t blame you. She is pretty cute.”

Mishima’s cheeks reddened. “H-Hey! I just think she’s cute! There’s nothing more to it than that!”

“Sure. Sure…” Futaba shrugged. “Whatever you say, Mishima.”

* * *

So many ideas Ann had for the next project. Valentines Day would be the next major day coming up after New Years, and there were many potential plans she had for their next upcoming campaign.

That said, she also had to plan what she was going to give Ren that day. He wasn’t much of a sweets person. Maybe she could make him something that isn’t as sweet. But… what kind of desserts are out there that aren’t so sweet?

“Eek!!!”

Ann’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted when she heard a yelp. Immediately looking to her side, she saw Yoshizawa holding a large box of documents, some of them falling down to the floor. She kneeled over and set the box down, collecting the stash of papers she just dropped.

“Here! Let me help!” The blonde stood up from her seat and rushed over to the new assistant, helping her pick up the papers.

“Oh, thank you!” The crimson haired bowed deeply. “I’m so sorry, I lost my balance. I didn’t mean to make such a huge mess!”

“No worries! Let me help you carry some of these,” Ann offered with a smile, holding a stash of documents in her arms. “My name is Takamaki Ann. I’m one of the planners here in the company.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Takamaki-san. And thank you very much for your help! I was trying to save a trip from walking back and forth to HR. I didn’t realize how heavy all these documents were!”

“Haha! I don’t blame you. HR is quite a distance from here. I used to do the same when I was Shachou’s assistant for a while.”

“You were his assistant at one point?”

“Only for a short time. But anyways…” Ann walked onward, changing the subject as she didn’t want to delve into that embarrassing mishap she had with Ren. She opened the door to the hall outside the office, letting Yoshizawa out first. “Come on! Let’s get going.”

“Okay!” Yoshizawa beamed as she walked out the door, following Ann as they began to walk down the hallway together. They walked in silence for a bit, the clicking of the heels against the hard floors reverberating in the dim-lighted narrow area.

“So, how’s your first day going?” asked Ann after a while. “I hope Shachou isn’t giving you a hard time. He can be pretty demanding at times.”

“So, far it’s been good. Shachou does have a lot of tasks. But compared to my last boss, he seems a lot more patient than him.”

“Really?” Ann raised her brows, finding it hard to believe that someone could be a lot more harsh than Ren. Perhaps Ren DID grow soft over time. “Well, that says a lot. Amamiya-shachou is probably one of the toughest guys to work for—he’ll make you work your ass off for sure.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard.” Yoshizawa chuckled. “But, in a way. I think that’s good for the company. From what I’ve heard, it seems that this company has been growing quite a bit these last few months under his leadership.”

“It has.” Ann smiled wide, proud of what they have accomplished so far. “We’ve been pretty busy these last several months. So many businesses have been interested in working with us lately. It’s quite nice.”

“That’s wonderful. Hopefully, our company will continue to grow.”

“Hopefully.” Ann nodded. “So, you’re from Kasugai City? That’s pretty far from here. What made you decide to come all the way here?”

“Well, I wanted to be closer to my family,” Yoshizawa answered. “I was originally from Yokohama, but moved when I was offered an opportunity at Royal Advertising after I graduated from college.”

“I see. Well, either way it’s great to have you here, Yoshizawa-san,” Ann said. “Whenever you’re free, you should join me and our coworkers for lunch some time. We’re a weird bunch, but we’re really friendly and support each other when things get too stressful around here. So don’t hesitate to come to us if you need any help or someone to talk to.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Takamaki-san. You’re so kind. That means so much to me.”

“Anytime!” Ann said as they arrived in front of the HR office. She opened the door for Yoshizawa, letting her in first. “Alright! Here we are!”

* * *

Few days later and it was New Years Eve. Ann and Ren gazed at city lights from his balcony at night, waiting for the fireworks display to come. 

“God. It really is such a wonderful sight from here,” said Ann, leaning on the railing as she felt the light breeze touch her cheeks. “It’d be wonderful to see this every night after a long day at work.”

“And that’s exactly what I do after work every time,” Ren said next to her, staring up at the sky. “I sit out here with Mona, just simply enjoying the view. It’s very calming, especially with a light breeze like this. Helps me sort out my thoughts too.”

Ann chuckled. “Well… anyways… the New Year is approaching in a few minutes. What are your goals for this coming year?”

“Hmm…” he pondered, leaning on the railing with Ann. “I’d say my biggest one would be to make our company bigger. So far, things have been running smoothly. We’ve been getting more clients, so I’m happy to say that we’ve improved a lot these last several months.”

“We have.” Ann smiled. “And it’s all because of your leadership.”

“Not only me. Everyone in the company too. I couldn’t do it alone.”

“Aww… Aren’t you the sweetest CEO? Acknowledging all your hard working employees.”

The corner of his mouth curled. “Well… most of them. You, on the other hand…”

“Hey!!!!” she squeaked, standing up from the railing and planting her hands on her hips. “Don’t discredit me! I work extra hard too—especially with how stingy and demanding YOU are.”

“Haha!” Ren laughed, giving her a gentle pat to the head. “I’m just teasing you, silly. I know just how hard you work.”

She huffed, puffing her cheeks as she turned her head away in a fit. His patting on her head turned to light stroking, intertwining his fingers with the strands of her long hair. There was then a moment of silence, the only noise coming from the television inside the living room through the partially opened sliding glass door.

“I really am happy you’re here…” came out of his mouth softly, and she finally looked back at him, her temper softening a bit as she looked into his deep silver orbs. “It’s nice… having company before the new year begins.”

A small little smile crept across her lips. “And I’m happy to be here with you.”

Ren looked at her in a way he hadn't before. Something was different, and that made her heart race.

They have known each other for seven months now. And in those seven months, three of them were seeing each other outside of work—dating. They have come a long way from when he first set foot in her job and gave her the hardest time. She thought back to when she accidentally sent him that nasty email about him, and felt a little bad for being quick to judge him so harshly at first. Then again, had it not been for that silly email, she wouldn’t have gotten here—standing here with him like this, their eyes locked in a deep heartfelt gaze.

For these past several weeks, all she could think about was him, her heart fluttering in her chest whenever she thought of him. All she wanted, was to be by his side. She wondered if it was the same for him—if he couldn’t stop thinking of her like she couldn’t of him. If his heart fluttered like hers did whenever thoughts of her came in his mind. If… all he wanted was her by his side too.

Was this… love? She hadn’t felt it for the longest time since her last lover, which seemed so long from now. Although a part of her was happy to be by his side, a part of her… was afraid too. She had only loved maybe one man before him… and that didn’t end so well.

Yet.. she still welcomed the feeling anyways, her heart a pile of mush as her self-protection defenses crumbled. Falling... falling in... falling in so deep...

Indeed—she had fallen for him. 

And she wanted it to last. This feeling. Her love. She wanted it to _never_ end. 

_“Ten…”_

She heard from the TV inside his place. Ten seconds until the new year. A brand new start. 

_“Nine…”_

No more fears or what ifs. What’s in the past stayed in the past. 

_“Eight…”_

If love was what she really felt for him, then that’s what it was. 

_“Seven…”_

She wasn’t going to let her previous experience deter her from feeling this way. She was in love. She loved him…

_“Six…”_

She had to tell him.

_“Five…”_

She had to tell him now.

_“Four…”_

She had to let him know.

_“Three…”_

“Ren…” she whispered as he leaned closer to her.

_“Two…”_

“Yes?” he replied, his breaths tickling her lips.

_“One…”_

She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to reach hers. Her first kiss of the new year… with him—someone she wanted to cherish deeply in her heart.

_“...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!”_

They kissed as the fireworks went off, fiery sparks blasting up in the air, bursting in the night sky. Their first kiss of the new year, under the lights erupting on a canvas of stars.

And the moment he parted his lips from her, she finally let out…

“I love you…”

Her first words of the new year, so soft and barely audible, but genuine and from the bottom of her heart.

A moment of silence came between them as their eyes locked, and Ann was left wondering if he had heard it after he said nothing for a while... 

And, he still said nothing… Maybe he didn’t hear her?

He then turned to look up at the sky, seemingly admiring the view of the bursting fireworks up.

“I…” he began, lowering his head a little. “I’m not good with words...”

Ann just stared dumbfoundedly. What… What was that supposed to mean?

Did he… Did he not reciprocate her feelings?

“But…” He began rubbing the back of his neck, in what seemed to be nervousness. “...you are special… to me…” he paused, finally looking back at her. “I… I can’t say anything other than that though. That’s all I can really say right now...”

Her heart sank at that. He wasn’t rejecting her… but it didn’t seem like he accepted her feelings either. 

“Oh…” she could only say, lowering her head. But… maybe it was too early for him to tell. Maybe he still needed time. And that’s okay. Some people needed to take things slow, and maybe that’s what he needed. They have only been going out three months after all.

She forced a pearly smile and took a step toward him, taking his hand in hers.

“That’s okay… I understand,” she told him, raising his hand to her heart. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I… just wanted you to know… how I felt.”

“Ann…” 

“A-Anyways…” She decided to change the subject, trying not to brood over the matter. “Happy New Year, Ren. I’m glad we got to spend this time together. Let’s make the best of this year together! Okay?”

She felt a little squeeze on her hand.

“We will,” he said, a small smile suffusing his lips.

* * *

Several days later, Ann went out to meet with her coworkers for lunch. It was their day off today, so what better way to spend the day than spending it with her favorite ladies of the office? Ann also decided to invite Yoshizawa to join them, just as a way for her to get more comfortable in the office.

And, dearest lord…

“Mmm!!! This is delicious!”

This young lady had quite the _appetite_.

The ladies watched in awe at the table, watching Yoshizawa devouring her cheeseburger meal and ice cream sundae dessert. 

It was... amazing—somewhat. Ann sort of envied that in a way: How someone with such a large appetite could be so skinny and still have a slim body type such as Yoshizawa’s.

“Oh!” Yoshizawa suddenly stopped, setting her nearly devoured cheeseburger down the plate as her cheeks flushed red. “I’m so sorry. How rude of me. I shouldn’t be eating like this.”

“No! No!” Ann shook her head. “Feel free to eat as you please!”

“Don’t mind us,” Haru smiled. 

“If anything, I wish I had a killer appetite as you and still be skinny,” Futaba commented, sipping her soda. “I’m a little jealous in a way.”

“I used to do gymnastics as a child,” Yoshizawa admitted, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “...and I still do it on the side. So I usually eat a lot for training…”

“Oh, nice. Gymnastics?” Makoto said. “You should show us some of your moves sometime. I’d like to watch.”

“Sure!” Yoshizawa beamed. “When I find a studio to practice at, I’d love to show you whenever you guys are free again.”

“So, how’s Shachou treating you?” Haru asked, changing the subject. “I hope he hasn’t been too hard on you.”

“Oh! Actually… It’s been nice so far. He’s not as harsh as many people have stated.” 

“Really?” The ladies’ eyes widened in shock.

Yoshizawa let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “But then again, maybe I’m so used to my old boss’ stringent ways in my last job that Shachou’s demands don't faze me as much.”

“True. But our Shachou has become a little softer lately.” Futaba mused, looking over to Ann with a knowing look. “Ever since Ann worked as his assistant for a bit, I’ve noticed he’s been less… stingier than usual.”

Ann shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That…” A mischievous smile spread across the IT’s face, her eyes still on Ann. “...or maybe he has a crush on our new assistant.”

Something twisted in Ann’s stomach, but she didn’t say anything, trying to keep on a straight face as she sipped on her iced tea.

“H-Huh!?” Yoshizawa blushed immediately, shaking her hands vehemently. “No. No!! T-That’s crazy!!! Shachou doesn’t seem like that type of man!”

“Haha! I’m just teasing you, Yoshizawa.” Futaba laughed, leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head. “Clearly, he has eyes for someone else.”

“Huh?” Yoshizawa blinked, looking lost. “Who?”

“Well,” Futaba began, “you see—”

“Anyways!!!” Ann interjected with a nervous grin, cutting Futaba off. “I’m glad Shachou isn’t giving you a hard time so far, Yoshizawa-san. He can be quite the challenge sometimes. But if he ever acts up, feel free to vent about it with us! We totally understand.”

“He actually used to pick on Ann a lot,” Futaba mentioned, earning a death glare from Ann. “So if there’s anyone who’d understand your pain, it’d be her.”

“I see.” Yoshizawa smiled. “Well, thank you so much, everyone. I’m very happy to have such a supportive group of coworkers like all of you.”

The ladies continued to converse, learning more about Miss Yoshizawa as they talked and shared many laughs. She seemed like a wonderful lady, and a wonderful addition to their little silly group. Ann knew Yoshizawa would have no problem fitting in with the group and the company. 

Yes. Yoshizawa would get along with everyone very well.

* * *

While most of the office workers were enjoying their day off, Ren unfortunately had some work to do in his office. Mainly paperwork, though that wasn’t anything new.

_“I love you…”_

He was trying to read his emails, but they didn’t seem to register in his head at the moment.

_“I love you…”_

Ever since that night, Ann’s words would creep their way in his mind at random moments—mostly during a quiet moment of leisure, but they’d occasionally sneak their way whenever he was working too.

Love… such a strong word. A strong, mysterious feeling. A word that carried so much weight to it. Something that brought one to life. Something that made one warm and fuzzy. That made one feel joyous and giddy on their feet. That overrode logic at times—sometimes making someone do crazy things.

_“I love you…”_

And she told him she loved him. The only person, besides his mother, who had told him he was loved.

He pulled out his phone, going through some of the photos they took together. How happy she looked in them—how happy he looked. If he were honest with himself, he had definitely felt happier these last few months he had spent dating her compared to when he was mostly in solitude. Even other people noticed it—his pet sitter, his friend’s mother who worked as the cashier of the grocery store he normally went to, maybe even Morgana, who seemed more upbeat these days.

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel strong feelings toward her. When he said she was special to him, he certainly meant that—he truly did. So, maybe… maybe he loved her too. But, to say it… to say how he really felt for her… he just couldn’t say it for some reason.

Even in his previous relationships, he never said those three words. Then again… the majority of them, if not all, never got that to that point where he felt so strongly as he did for Ann.

Maybe he was afraid? No. That couldn’t be. Amamiya Ren was a fearless business man. He wasn’t afraid of love. Absolutely not.

But… maybe he just didn’t know how to express his feelings the _right_ way. Which… was fair. From how he was brought up, love wasn’t often expressed as words. His parents seemed distant because his father was away so often, but whenever his father did visit, he had always brought his mother gifts from wherever he was staying—and he’d kiss her whenever he returned or before he departed. The only time he had really ever heard his father express his love to his mother was the moments before she passed away in her own bed. It was also the first time... he saw his father cry.

Or, maybe it was just too soon that he was still waiting for the right moment. He didn’t want to use such a phrase so lightly… not when he really _did_ feel strongly for her—he didn’t want it to lose meaning.

But… when was the right moment? He didn’t want to wait too long that it’d be too late. But, he also didn’t want to say it because he was in a rush either. So… when was it? When was the right moment exactly?

Love… was really a complicated thing.

Ren sighed, rubbing his temples for a bit. All this rumination left him frustrated. What was wrong with him? He felt so hypocritical. He felt strongly for her, yet he couldn’t say those three words. He told himself he wasn’t afraid, yet he still hesitated.

And the hurt in her eyes when he couldn’t say it… it struck him as hard as a baseball bat smacking him right in the face. 

What else could he do… to show her how he really felt? Teasing her… Kissing her... Sleeping with her... Giving her gifts... Holding her hand... Holding her close to him... Was all of that enough?

Then again… words weren’t the only way to express how one felt.

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented! I really appreciate it :)


	10. Actions Over Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... Over 8K words O_O I... didn't think that this chapter would be that long, but uh, here it is. 
> 
> Reason I was able to get this chapter out sooner was because I've been called off of work for a couple of days, so I had plenty of time to write this in the meantime, haha.
> 
> Oh! And I got this nice little birthday gift from my friend, Aqua, the other day! You can find it here: https://twitter.com/Master_Aqua_EX/status/1266688679638163456/photo/1
> 
> He made a little art piece based on this fic, and I couldn't be any happier :D Thanks, dude! This means a lot <3
> 
> Anyways...

Today was Ren’s interview and photoshoot with _Today’s Entrepreneur_ magazine, which was scheduled months ago when The Velvet Room company started becoming more well-known in the corporate world. 

Ren sighed, he really didn’t want to do this. He _really_ didn’t want to. 

About six people were already outside on the rooftop terrace prepping their equipment. It was four-thirty, thirty minutes before the scheduled interview.

A lady with long brunette waves smiled as Ren approached.

“Hello, Amamiya-sama.” The lady bowed her head. “It’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Tanaka Yumi. I’ll be the one interviewing you today.”

“Nice to meet you, Tanaka-san.” He gave a courteous smile before bowing back. He looked around at the abundance of equipment. “Uhh… What’s all of this?”

She chuckled. “We brought a lot of camera and video equipment because we were unsure of the setting. We even packed some props and a few canvas backgrounds—though we can put those back in the truck. The view out here is amazing.”

Ren decided to give her a quick tour inside the building while the crew outside was setting up their equipment, showing her some of the departments and introducing some of his staff along the way. After showing her his main office, he figured that the camera crew would be ready by then, walking the journalist back upstairs to the rooftop.

He posed for pictures for the first hour, hating every second of it but keeping it to himself. Once they had enough shots, Tanaka told everyone to pack up.

“Did you want to video the interview, Tanaka-san?” her cameraman asked. Although the piece she was putting together was for print, it wasn’t uncommon to record a session so the reporter could go back later and listen to whatever was missed.

“Sure. Go ahead,” she said. 

Everyone except the cameraman who was videotaping the session, her, and Ren left. Ren led the two to his main office to do the interview session, where it’d be quieter and less noisy.

“So… tell me a little about yourself, Amamiya-sama,” she began, clicking her pen and ready to jot down some notes on her notepad. “Let’s start off with your family.”

Ren adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. “My father is a CEO of a company that sells computers internationally. He’s overseas often, so I didn’t really see him much when I was younger.”

“I see…” she said. “How about your mother? What did she do?”

“She was a housewife. Raised me up until I was ten before she passed away from Leukemia.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry to hear that. That must’ve been so hard for you and your family—especially for you. You were so young.”

“It was…” he paused for a bit. “But she’s in a better place now. At least I’d like to think so.”

“You mentioned your father was overseas often. When your mother passed, who looked after you while he was gone?”

“I fend mostly for myself. My grandparents lived pretty far, and they’d occasionally come to visit, but I mostly handled things on my own while my father was away.”

The reporter quieted for a moment. Ren could not tell if it was because she felt bad, or because she was trying to come up with another question. She then went on. “I see. You learned to be independent at such a young age. It’s no wonder you’re so successful today.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Over the next several long minutes, they talked of more things that would go into the piece she’d write—who ran what at The Velvet Room, how the company was doing, and what kind of goals he had for the company in the next few years. Then, she attempted to get some more personal questions in.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

He took a moment to consider the question. He, of course, was. But… if he admitted that, then questions would linger around the office when his employees got a hold of the article in the magazine (if any of them read it—which he was sure at least a few would). Then, suspicions would arise whenever he’d be seen with Ann outside the office. He could brush off the allegations for now because no one knew of his relationship status. That, and he could use the “we met up for business” excuse easily if seen with Ann now—as long as they kept their PDA on the downlow.

“No. I’m not,” he answered, feeling his stomach twist a little at that. As much as he wanted to let the world know he was taken by the most beautiful woman on this planet, he couldn’t. He didn’t want people to pry into their business.

* * *

“No. I’m not.”

Ann’s heart sank as she eavesdropped behind the door, hand cupping her ear against the surface. It was almost as if he didn’t acknowledge their relationship at all… 

Or.. did he?

She shook her head. No. Ren definitely had his reasons. He probably did it so people in the office wouldn’t pry. Right?

...Right?

“Takamaki-san?”

Ann jumped, whirling around to see Yoshizawa standing right behind her.

“Oh! Hi, Yoshizawa-san!” Ann waved with a nervous smile, trying not to appear suspicious. “What brings you here?”

“There’s somebody on the line for Shachou, and I was just checking to see if the interview was finished so I could tell the caller to either wait for another few minutes or call back a later time,” Yoshizawa answered.

“O-Oh…”

“And what about you, Takamaki-san?” she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. “Did you need something from Shachou?”

“I… uhh…” Ann lightly scratched her cheek, trying to think of a clever excuse. “...I just, umm… had an idea for the next project that I wanted to discuss with him. I… guess he’s still talking to the reporter.”

“I see…” Yoshizawa said. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Are you okay, Takamaki-san?” Yoshizawa asked, looking concerned.

“Huh?” Ann blinked. “Oh. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Oh. You just seemed uneasy for a moment. Are you sure everything is okay?”

Ann attempted her smile of reassurance, shaking her hands. “I’m sure. No worries! I’m okay, Yoshizawa-san. A-Anyways… I better get back to work! See you later!”

“Oh, okay.” Yoshizawa smiled with a small wave. “I’ll see you around, Takamaki-san.”

Ann waved and dashed back to her cubicle, getting back to work.

_“I… I’m not good with words…”_

She arranged some papers together on her desk, tapping the stack on the hard surface.

_“But… you are special… to me…"_

She then set the pile of documents down, sitting still for a moment.

_"I… I can’t say anything other than that though. That’s all I can really say right now...”_

Even if it was too early for him to tell whether he loved her or not… it still hurt to hear.

* * *

“Oh! Right! I almost forgot...” Ann poked her lips as she took a seat on the foot of Ren’s bed. “We have that conference to attend to in Sapporo next week, right?”

“Right. Several of your colleagues are attending too,” Ren said, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the hanger in the closet. “Have you ever been there before?”

Ann shook her head. “No, this will be my first time. How long are we going to be there for again?”

“Not for long.” He began to loosen his tie, then unbuttoned his white shirt. Suddenly, the temperature in his room became hotter as she watched him undress. “Just a few days. Maybe three.” He threw his shirt next to Ann on the bed to hang later, giving her a great display of his chiseled chest and abs. 

It was easy to tell that he worked out on his own time.

“I… I see…” she could only say, transfixed as she watched him take off his trousers in opt for the sweatpants on the bed. Oh, lord… if only he’d pull his briefs down too. “W-Well… Sounds like it’ll be a fun experience. I also look forward to hearing you speak.”

“Also, don’t forget...” he began to remind as he walked over to her, tilting her chin up with his finger when he caught her eyes gazing down in those perfect areas. He was still shirtless, and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands up and down his bare chest. “...we have that Valentine’s campaign coming up for Meiji next month. I still want that proposal done by next week.”

“R-Right!!” She straightened as if caught red-handed, letting out a nervous laugh. 

The corner of his mouth curled. “Should I have left them off a little longer?” His voice lowered down a baritone.

“Maybe…” she muttered, looking away abashedly.

He chuckled, putting on a white t-shirt that he grabbed from the dresser. “Come on. It’s late. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Meow!” Morgana cried from Ren’s work desk in the corner of the room, as if he agreed with Ren.

“But… we’re both off tomorrow,” Ann tried to protest. “We can stay up a little longer, you know?”

“Oh?” He sat next to her, leaning into her with a suggestive roguish smile. “Was there something you wanted to do?”

She had to admit she was a little horny, especially when he began kissing behind her ear, but she also wanted to bring up what she heard earlier during his interview.

“I just wanted to talk a little bit…” she said, and he pulled away, looking at her with an inquisitive look.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked.

“I, um…” How the hell was she going to bring this up without sounding creepy… and nosy? “...Earlier… I actually listened to a part of your interview behind your office door.”

He chuckled. “Eavesdropping, aren’t we?”

“When the reporter asked if you were seeing anyone, you said no.”

Ren quieted for a moment, with a look she couldn’t decipher well, but it was a cross between contrite and worry.

“If I could admit I was seeing you, I would. But…” He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “If I had told her yes, and people in the office got a hold of the article, they’d start to pry. They’d start to question any lady I’d be with outside the office. And since I’m more likely to get caught with you outside, they’d start to wonder and make speculations…” he explained. “And once people start making speculations, rumors would spread around the office about us, and we’d be in trouble.”

Ann nodded. He had a point.

“At least if someone were to catch me outside with you now, I could pull the _it’s for business_ excuse without much of a fuss,” he said, looking down at his clasped hands on his lap. “I’m sorry... if I made you feel insecure in any way.”

Ann shook her head, placing a hand over his. “No, I understand. I sort of figured you had your reasons. I just… wanted to hear you say them in person. I guess for validation.”

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I meant it…” His forehead leaned against hers. “...when I said that you’re special to me.” 

_Yet… you can’t say, “I love you”,_ she thought to herself, but decided to let it slide when he gently pressed his lips against hers, his hand cradling the back of her head as he drew her closer to him. After a while, he pressed his body against hers, slowly lowering her upon the mattress as their kisses graduated in intensity, so intense that even Morgana had to leave the room. 

Needless to say, they spent a long night of kissing and fooling around under the sheets, unable to keep their hands off of each other. But, as amazing as it always was, Ann still found herself wondering about that midnight under the fireworks together as she laid in bed beside his sleeping form—still wondering why he couldn’t tell her the three words she professed to him that night. Was it really too early to tell? Or was there something he wasn’t telling her?

Maybe she was overthinking it too much... 

She really needed some sleep.

* * *

_One week later..._

Lying in the southwestern part of Hokkaido, Sapporo was considered the fifth largest city in Japan. It was also said to be the cultural, economical, and political center of Hokkaido, along with having very cold and snowy winters.

When Ann stepped out of the airport with Ren and the rest of her colleagues from the office, they were greeted with snow falling like confetti from the whitish-gray sky. The air was cold and frigid, and Ann was thankful she was wearing an extra layer under her trench coat. She had never been to Sapporo before, only knowing of the _Sapporo_ beer, but she did do a little bit of research on the area a few days prior to her arrival here. It was often said that Sapporo was one of few metropolises in the world with such heavy snowfall, so much that they could hold events and festivals with snow statues.

“Whoa! Look at all this snow!” Ryuji gaped in awe as he stared up at the sky, raising his palm to catch some of the snowflakes fluttering in the air. 

“Yeah. Seems like it’s falling down pretty hard,” Mishima noted, joining Ryuji in looking up at the sky.

“Shiho would’ve loved to be here…” Ryuji said, a long sigh escaping him.

“Yeah. She would,” Ann agreed, grabbing her gloves from the bag she carried around her shoulder. “Too bad she couldn’t come.”

“Futaba would’ve certainly enjoyed this too,” Yusuke chimed in. “It is a shame we couldn’t bring the two of them with us.”

“Yeah. It really is a shame,” Haru said.

“Well, there’s always next time,” said Makoto. “Maybe on our next trip, they’ll have time to tag along with us.” 

“Yeah…” Ryuji sighed again, then looked over to where Ren and Yoshizawa were. “Hm. Seems like they’re having a conversation amongst themselves.”

The rest of the office workers looked over to them, who noticed Yoshizawa laughing with a smiling Ren.

“Hey…” Ryuji whispered, leaning into Ann. “Think something is goin’ on between them?” he said, something which made Ann’s chest constrict as she noted how Ren smiled at Yoshizawa…

...a soft smile that was usually reserved for _her_.

Ann shook her head. She really didn’t need these kinds of silly things roaming around in her head right now. A busy office lady such as her had more things to worry about. Like… work. Yes. Work. She had to think about the proposal for the Meiji campaign.

“No,” Ann said, quickly looking away from the scene. “They’re probably talking about business-related stuff…”

Ryuji crossed his arms in a contemplative state. “I don’t know, man. I rarely see Shachou smiling like that with any other lady.”

Ann felt her insides twist at that statement, but before she was able to counter back with something, Makoto beat her to it.

“I think you’re looking way into it, Ryuji,” she said, flicking his forehead… hard. “Because… I’ve also seen Shachou smile at Ann too... And Haru. And me. And you.”

The blond man rubbed the area she flicked at. “Ow, man. You gotta flick me that hard?”

“Don’t start any unnecessary rumors now,” she scolded with a finger.

“I agree.” Yusuke nodded. “Besides… didn’t Shachou go on a date with Ann?”

Ann tensed—didn’t Makoto just say not to spread unnecessary rumors!? 

Then again… that technically _was_ true. Several dates, in fact.

“Oh, right!” Ryuji cracked a cheeky grin, nudging Ann’s arm. “I almost forgot about that! Although… I am surprised nothing ever came out of it. You two even kissed, didn’t you?”

Ann let out a frustrated sigh. A guy like Ryuji was never going to let this go now. “Shiho was making a big deal out of nothing. He saw that my original date stood me up, so he took me out to make me feel better. I kissed his _cheek_ to thank him for a good night. That’s it. Nothing more.”

It was… the partial truth. She figured it’d be best to just leave things out rather than blatantly lie… She was a horrible liar anyways.

Ryuji clicked his tongue, sitting on the bench behind them. “You kissed him just for a good night? Without anything more to it? Come on, Ann. That’s a lame excuse.”

“Well… that’s all it was,” Ann said, sticking to her _lame_ excuse. “A kiss can mean many things—it doesn’t necessarily revolve around romance.”

“Uhh, suure… Maybe in the West. But not here,” he pointed out, crossing his arms again. “Also… Shachou wouldn’t have taken you out if he wasn’t the least interested in you— _even_ if it was out of pity. At least for me… I wouldn’t take out a girl I wasn’t interested in, even if she was stood up by her own date.”

“Hmm…” Yusuke mused, rubbing his chin. “By that logic… wouldn’t that mean something is going on between _Ann_ and Shachou instead? Rather than Yoshizawa-san and Shachou?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe Shachou gave up on Ann since she’s so oblivious.”

This time, Haru flicked his forehead… even harder than Makoto did.

“Ow!” he yelped, rubbing his forehead. “What the hell!?”

“Again… no unnecessary rumors, please!” Haru frowned. “Both Ann and Yoshizawa-san don’t deserve that kind of treatment.”

“Fine, _fine_! I’ll stop!” Ryuji conceded, raising his hands up in the air. “Gee. You girls are so stingy!”

Ann looked back at Ren and Yoshizawa, who were still talking. This time, Yoshizawa was taking notes on her notepad, listening to Ren intently as he spoke something to her. He was probably listing tasks for her to do in prep for his presentation tomorrow and the next day. Nothing too suspicious—just the two of them doing their duties within their roles. Ryuji was rambling over nothing.

She sighed, holding onto the rose pendant hanging around her neck that Ren had given her that Christmas night. The pendant he spent so much for her. The pendant that was too good for her, that she didn’t deserve to wear, but wore it anyway—because it was from him—because he wanted her to have it.

_“You’re worth everything I have.”_

Letting go of the pendant, she shook her head, trying to shake out any doubts she had.

She was getting herself riled up over nothing. 

* * *

As soon as Ann made it to her hotel room, she jumped onto bed, stuffing her face into the soft plush pillows. It was a relatively decent size room, with a modern touch to it, but at the moment, the bed was the most important thing in there right now. Normally, Ann would use this time to settle her belongings in the room and then explore the city for a bit, but after a long ride from the airport to the hotel, that wasn’t happening tonight—she just wanted to order some room service and call it a night.

After finishing up her curry, she watched some TV for a bit until she heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand. 

**_Subject: Come to my room..._ **

_Now. I’m on the seventh floor in room 7112. I need to discuss something with you._

_Ren_

Wow. At this time? What was it that he wanted to discuss at nine-thirty at night?

Was he... horny?

Though, it probably would be very risky to do anything with him tonight. What if someone saw her go into his room? Then again… she could just say it’s for business matters. But how would she explain herself if she was caught coming out of his room early in the morning?

But… if she was honest, she’d say she was also in the mood herself. They hadn’t done it since that night last week… before they were bombarded with work over the next few days (or, well, _he_ was bombarded with work—to be precise). Maybe if they were quiet… or maybe if she left early... then…

She snapped her fingers. She had _just_ the plan to make this work.

As instructed, she made her way to the seventh floor, ensuring that no one else was out to see her. When the coast was clear, she knocked on Ren’s door, waiting a couple of seconds before it finally opened with him and a towel around his neck—appearing like he just got out of the shower. He let her inside the large luxurious suite, its stylish modern interior containing a cozy double bedroom with a balcony, a spacious living room, and a fully equipped office that doubled as a meeting room. 

“W-Woah…” Ann’s jaw dropped in awe, looking around the room. “This room is really nice!”

He ushered her to the desk in the office, taking a seat in his tall leather chair. Ann just stood awkwardly with her hands clasped in front of her, waiting for his response. What did he want to talk about?

He pulled out some documents from his drawer—of what appeared to be the proposal she gave to him right before they boarded on their flight to Sapporo—setting it out on the desk.

“Did you really think this out when you wrote this?” His eyes slightly narrowed, looking displeased. “Or did you write this out last minute?”

Ann blinked. “Umm… Well— It took me a couple of days to come up with this.”

“Really?” He raised a skeptical brow. “Because this seems like it was rushed. It’s incredibly unrealistic and unfeasible. Did you do your research thoroughly?”

Ann said nothing, unsure if he’d even be the slightest convinced that it took her several days to come up with this plan by the way he pierced her with that sharp gaze.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Think about our target audience. The tradition of Valentine’s Day here in Japan. You have the right idea in suggesting better advertising ads that revolve around the theme of love. But you need to expand it more. Other competitors have similar ideas… but what will make ours unique from the rest? Something that will draw in the audience we want to attract? Think outside the box a little.”

“Y-Yes… Shachou…” she said meekly, feeling abashed.

He handed the proposal to her. “Here. Redo this. I want to see a revised one by the end of the week.”

“R-Right…” She took it, bowing her head. “I’ll do just that.”

Geez. That was a mood killer. So much for _happy-time_ tonight. 

“Is that all you wanted to discuss?” asked Ann.

“Yes,” he said, standing up from his seat. “But… before you leave, there’s one more thing I want.”

“What is it?”

He walked over to her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips.

“You can do it,” he told her after they parted lips, and then gently kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Ann. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

After Ren finished up his presentation in front of plentiful people in the room, the session concluded for the day. And while Ann’s office friends were free for the rest of the day, Ann was instructed to explore the city with Ren and Yoshizawa—mainly in the food areas—for a bit to “observe” trends and behaviors of consumers to assist with their marketing campaign for next month. This was a good opportunity for Ann to gain some ideas for her revised proposal, so taking out her notepad from her bag, she strolled around the populated areas, noting the ads she found on posters and billboards, as well as even observing the people marketing on the streets.

Too bad she couldn’t use this time to stroll around with Ren alone. She would’ve loved to walk around the Odaiba Park with him. But work was work—she needed to get things done. That… and they still needed to keep their relationship on the downlow.

It was frustrating. If she could let the whole world know she was dating an amazing man, let the whole world know that she was in love—very much in love—she would. 

But, she couldn’t… and thus, had to play the single lady part.

“Takamaki-san! Shachou!”

Yoshizawa ran up to them with a stack of flyers in her hands, handing Ann and Ren a few of them to look at.

“I found these as I looked around the other side of the area,” she said. “I thought that these might help you guys with some ideas for the campaign next month.”

“Hmm… Interesting flyers you picked up, Yoshizawa-san,” Ren noted as he sorted through some of them. “Thank you. These are pretty unique. I like some of the slogans here. Why don’t we look through these at the café nearby?”

 _But…_ Ann frowned as she thought to herself, _...What about the flyers I picked up? I thought they had some good ideas too... but you totally brushed me off._

She said nothing though, following Yoshizawa and Ren into the café. They decided to buy some coffee first, waiting in a fairly short line. After Ann and Ren made their selection, they waited for Yoshizawa to make hers, when she suddenly realized something.

“Oh no…” Yoshizawa said, dread and disappointment in her eyes as she rummaged through her bag.

“What’s wrong, Yoshizawa-san?” Ann asked.

“I think… I left my wallet back at the hotel…” The crimson haired assistant palmed her face, shaking her head in disbelief. “Darnit! How could I forget something like that?”

Ann pulled out her wallet from her bag. “No worries! Let me—”

Ren took a step forward next to Yoshizawa, handing his card to the cashier behind the counter. “No, I got it.”

“Oh, no!” Yoshizawa shook her hands frantically. “It’s okay, Shachou! You don’t have to do that for me! I’m fine! Really!”

“Don’t worry about it.” He gave a nonchalant shrug. “It wouldn’t be fair to you if you’re the only one without something to enjoy at the table.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Shachou!” A wide smile broadened her lips. “I owe you one!”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. Consider it my thanks for all of your help so far.”

Ann’s jaw clenched as she felt something tense in her chest. 

_Gee. Why not offer to buy for both of us instead if you’re going to buy for her?_ Her eyes narrowed as she frowned. _I was totally fine in helping her out on my own._

But, Ann said nothing, making her way to a table and taking a seat on one of the chairs. Ren and Yoshizawa followed suit, Yoshizawa sitting on a chair next to her while Ren sat across from Ann. Ann began sorting through the flyers Yoshizawa handed her earlier, trying to study each one closely, but found herself unable to focus. 

First, the flyers. Now, this. Seriously… What was with Ren today? 

Wait a minute... What was up with _her_? Why did she feel bitter all of a sudden? They were just flyers and coffee.

“Takamaki-san?”

Ann’s train of thought was disrupted when Ren called out to her.

“Huh?” 

“What are you thinking?”

 _About how you’re totally favoring your assistant today. That’s what,_ she thought to herself, but decided to say, “Well… um. These ads have some interesting slogans. But, nothing really comes to mind at the moment.”

He crossed his arms.

“Remember… I want that revised proposal by the end of the week,” he said with a stern expression. “You better think faster.”

Yeah, yeah. She heard it the first time. How many times did he have to pester her about it? He was like a broken record.

Then again, he _was_ her boss after all.

“Hmm…” Kasumi mused, poking her chin. “Maybe we can try a different approach.”

“Like what?” Ren asked.

“Well…” she began, “...maybe we can make the chocolates more appealing to the public by coming up with something that they can connect with. I remember as I was scrolling through YouTube the other night, I saw some ads that had some short stories with the products…”

“Go on…” he said, looking intrigued.

“Maybe with the theme being love, we can try to catch them with heartfelt stories that make them connect to the product,” she said. “Like.. making short love stories with the product. Like what one fast food chain does with their ads on YouTube videos sometimes. They can be funny, sweet, or sad. Something that the audience can connect with, which draws them into the product more.”

There was quiet at the table for a moment, Ren appearing contemplative, Ann thinking about it for a bit.

“Hmm…” Ren rubbed his chin. “I like that. That’s actually a clever idea, Yoshizawa-san. I don’t think the company has ever tried that method before. Perhaps it is something to consider in our proposal. Don’t you agree, Takamaki-san?”

Ann nodded with a small smile, trying to appear delighted, when she was in fact feeling a little irked with herself. It was a very clever idea indeed, but why didn’t she think of it before?

“That is a good idea, Yoshizawa-san. I like it,” Ann said, looking down at one of the flyers in her hands. Maybe something was wrong with her own head today. Why couldn’t she think straight?

After they finished their coffee and snacks, the three went around the city some more, scoping for more ideas. Ann couldn’t help but notice how close Yoshizawa walked next to Ren as she was sharing some other ideas she had for the campaign. What made it worse was how impressed Ren seemed, even praising her at times.

Somehow… Ann felt like a third wheel.

“Hey, you two!” called out a man who caught their attention from behind. “There’s a park just for you two lovebirds! Why don’t you stop by and take a look? They have lots of places for you to see together!”

The guy handed each flyer to Ren and Yoshizawa. 

Yoshizawa immediately blushed, shaking her hands vehemently. “Oh no!!! We’re not a couple!”

“Huh? Coulda fooled me. With the way you two are standing so close, I coulda swore you two were something.”

Alright. That was it. Ann was… _so_ done.

“Huh? Takamaki-san?” Yoshizawa said as Ann whirled around, walking away from the pair. “Wait! Where are you—”

“I’m going to check the areas on the other side,” she replied rather brusquely, practically stomping away. “You two just go on without me.”

* * *

This was silly.

This was _very_ silly.

What was with Ann today?

She sighed, taking a seat on one of the benches in front of a large water fountain after spending some time taking notes around the city. A colorful flower bed vibrantly laid behind her, but as much as she would love to take in the lush romantic scenery around her… she really wasn’t in the mood.

Which was silly… she had nothing to be mad about. So, what if they looked like a couple? So what if Yoshizawa looked better with Ren than her? So what if Ren was favoring her right now? Why the hell was Ann here?

She needed a breather. Yeah. Maybe that’s what she needed.

It was already evening. She probably should head back to the hotel and work on revising that proposal Ren harped on her so much. 

“Hey, there cutie. Alone by yourself?”

Oh, god. Really? _This_ , now?

Ann crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, hoping that enough would keep the creep away.

“I’m waiting for someone,” she replied in a curt manner, not hiding her irritation with the guy.

“Are you now?” He sat down next to her, sliding eerily close to her. “Don’t be shy. I just wanna talk.”

Great. He was one of _those_. Seriously? She wasn’t in the mood for this.

“I _am_ waiting for someone,” she said again, trying to keep her distance by sliding far away from him. “And I would _really_ appreciate it if you stop coming up on me. I’m really not in the mood right now.”

Persisting, he placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in a rather… suggestive way. “Feisty and plays hard to get. I love it.”

Ann finally snapped as she pushed him off, standing up from her seat. “Seriously? Go away! I want nothing to do with you!”

As soon as she was about to walk away, the guy tried to snatch her wrist, only to miss when she was tugged away by another person.

 _“Seriously!?”_ she snarled, whirling around to give this guy a piece of her mind too. “I’m not in the mood for this!!! Both of you just leave me—”

“—Sorry I’m late,” Ren said, his arm sliding around her waist as he drew her closer to him. _Very_ close to him. “The trains were delayed. I tried to call you, but you weren’t answering your phone.”

“R-Ren?” she said, her eyes wide in shock. 

Ren was staring down at the man on the bench, glaring with a grim, darkened look that Ann had never seen before. He didn’t have to say a word to the sleazy man, as those menacing eyes were enough to make the man concede with his hands up in the air.

“Fine, _fine!_ ” the guy said, standing up and going on his merry way. “I get it. I’ll leave now.”

As soon as the man left, Ren looked at her, his expression softening a slight. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” she said.

His eyes narrowed again. “Why weren’t you picking up your phone?”

“Because my phone wasn’t going off?” She raised a brow, pulling her phone out of her pocket…

..Oh. That’s why—it was _dead._

“Oh,” Ann said. 

He crossed his arms, looking very displeased. _“Oh?”_

“Yes. _Oh,”_ she retorted, not appreciating his tone with her. “My battery died. _Sorry."_

“Don’t you keep your battery charged?” he began to chide, his voice raising a little. “You’re in a place you’re not familiar with. What if something happened to you—especially around _this_ time?” 

“Well…” She looked away, averting from his glowering eyes. “... _Nothing_ happened. I’m fine.”

He said nothing, and they stood in silence for a bit as a few people walked past them—some even looking at them in a rather perplexed manner.

When he finally uncrossed his arms, he said, “Don’t run off with a dead battery next time...” and then turned around. “...I can’t find you if you get lost.”

Ann’s expression softened as she finally realized the reason behind his apparent anger. Now, she felt like a fool. 

“Ren… I—”

“Oh! Takamaki-san! There you are!” Yoshizawa ran up to her, panting heavily as she slouched over with her hands on her knees. “Shachou and I searched everywhere for you! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize my battery died.” Ann scratched the back of her head sheepishly, sliding her phone into her purse. “But I’m okay. Really. I even managed to get some more ideas for our proposal.”

“That’s great!” Yoshizawa smiled and then paused, eyes moving between Ann and Ren. She then bobbed her head to the side, looking confused. “Um, anyways… Now that everyone is okay, we should probably head back now before it gets late.”

“Yeah.” Ann smiled back, and then the three went on their way back to the hotel, no other issues coming up along the way.

* * *

Ann was sure acting strange today. Her strange mood swings. Not thinking straight or pulling her weight for this campaign next month.

But, goddammit. Did she really have to worry the shit out of him like that? 

She was gone for hours after she decided to check out the other areas. Maybe she would’ve been able to make her way back to the hotel all right, but when she wasn’t answering her phone, he really thought something had happened to her. 

And then something just… snapped.

Ren and Yoshizawa checked shops and restaurants, asked people around the area. It was a good thing Ann stuck out like a sore thumb with her blonde hair, otherwise tracking her down in the area would’ve been a lot tougher than it was.

And what would that creep have done to her if he hadn’t made it on time?

Idiot... What was she thinking? Something could’ve happened to her! And then what? What would Ren do then?

He wouldn’t know what to do. 

Closing his laptop, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. Something was up with her, and if he didn’t get to the bottom of it, things may get worse.

Reaching for his phone on the desk, he messaged her, requesting her presence this very instant.

* * *

“You wanted me here?” Ann said, walking into Ren’s room when he moved out of the way to let her inside.

He nodded, ushering her toward the living room. 

“What did you want to discuss?” she asked, sitting on the sofa. “Is it about the proposal? I’ve managed to work with some ideas based on what Yoshizawa shared.”

“No,” he said, taking a seat next to her. “I just… wanted to know what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting strange today.”

Ann quieted for a moment, and then responded. “What makes you say that?”

“You seem awfully distracted lately. Is something troubling you?”

To be fair… she really couldn’t put into words what was _exactly_ troubling her, because her thoughts and feelings were all over the place right now. There was that night they had on New Years when he couldn’t say _I love you_ back. The fact that they have to keep their relationship on the downlow, yet there were some speculations about him and Yoshizawa. Him getting on her case about this proposal, yet praising Yoshizawa for her ideas—even though she really _did_ have splendid ones.

Was it uncertainty or belittlement? Or both? Ann didn’t know. But, it really seemed too silly to get worked up about, especially considering the nature of both his, hers, and Yoshizawa’s positions.

She really wasn’t sure what to say without it coming off as petty. 

“I… I’m not sure,” she confessed, fumbling with her hands on her lap. “Maybe I’m just… feeling tired.”

“What’s making you tired?” he asked, pressing further. “Am I... working you too hard?”

“No… Well, a little. Maybe that’s it. I-I don’t know.”

“It’s alright to be honest,” he told her, lifting her chin to look at him. “Talk to me as your boyfriend. Not your boss. I won’t punish you, I promise.”

Boyfriend? He said... _boyfriend?_ Did he... really refer to himself as her boyfriend?

Even still, she hesitated to tell him. Yet… with that genuine look in his eyes, so sincere and concerned, it made it even more difficult to keep her feelings locked in.

Maybe... she can start with one at a time. Perhaps the main one that started it all.

“Do you… love me?”

He stilled for a moment. A few times, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t seem to make out the words.

“I mean…” she said, averting her gaze from him again. “...I know we barely reached the four month mark, but… is it wrong that I felt a little sad that you couldn’t say ‘I love you’ back?”

He still said nothing.

She shook her head, now feeling a little ashamed for bringing this topic up. “I’m sorry… maybe I’m being a little pushy. I didn’t mean to pressure you… but I can’t help but feel a little disappointed too. Sometimes… I feel that maybe… maybe my feelings are one-sided.”

“Ann…” he finally spoke out. “That’s not true. I just… I’m not good at expressing those kinds of things…” he admitted, clasping his hands over his lap. “I do feel strongly about you… I really do. But... I can’t say it yet. Not in words.” 

Ann said nothing, still crestfallen.

“I…” he paused, “...wasn’t brought up in a family that often expressed their feelings for one another, so I just… I’m not used to that kind of thing.”

That was true. Ann almost forgot about that. With the way he talked about his parents, or particularly his father, and the fact he was on his own most of his life, it made sense. 

“I see…” Ann said, and silence made its way between them again for a while.

And then, he said,

“Words… aren’t the only way to express how one is feeling.”

Ann looked at him, and then replied,

“But… I still want to hear them. To hear you say them…”

He then looked up at the ceiling.

“I want to say them…” he said softly, closing his eyes. “...but the words… they’re too awkward to say right now.”

Awkward… _to say?_ Was he scared? Or… maybe it was just as he said. Maybe he really wasn’t used to expressing those words like her.

Ann placed a hand over his, prompting him to look at her.

“Then… maybe we can start off small,” she suggested, trying to lift the mood a bit. “Let’s see…” She began poking her lips. “How about… start by telling what you think about me? Am I pretty? Am I smart? Funny?”

He reached over to cup her cheek in his hand.

“You’re perfect,” he told her, gazing deep into her eyes. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” His thumb caressed her cheek. “Perfect… for me.”

She smiled.

“Hmm…. I see potential. If you can be that corny, then there’s definitely potential.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled, standing up from his spot. “Anyways… It’s getting late. You should probably head back to your room. We have an early day ahead.”

“Yeah.” She took his hand when he offered it to her, standing up. “I better go.”

They made their way toward the entrance, Ann’s hand stopping on the doorknob when she was about to open the door. She glanced back at him.

“Goodnight, Ren,” she said.

He smiled. “Goodnight, Ann.”

But, despite that, she couldn’t turn the knob. Her hand just sat there as she stood, unmoved.

“Ann?” he said, taking a step toward her.

So… He was a man of _actions_ , right?

“Ann? Hey.”

If he really was someone who used actions over words….

She whirled around, reaching for his tie. Grasping it, she pulled him toward her, lips then capturing his.

It didn’t take long for him to respond. He slid one hand up her jaw and the other to her hair, fisting the mass of her soft waves in his hand and jerking her head back to deepen their kiss. Tongues dancing in their mouths, she let out a soft moan, something that encouraged him further when his hands moved down to her sides and gripped the hem of her shirt, breaking their kiss briefly to pull it over her head. 

He pushed her against the door, rolling his growing erection against her as he continued kissing her passionately, his hands tracing down her skin to the waist of her pants. Quickly undone, they fell to the floor and she kicked them off before he kissed down her neck and shoulders—something that made her body tremble all over.

At this point, she didn’t care about anything else: where they were, who they were, or how reserved he was with his words. When she was with him like this, nothing else mattered. She just wanted him. His touch. His caresses. His kisses. Him. She just wanted _him_. Nothing else. Just him.

She could only hope one thing though. And that was that it was the same for him. That she affected him as much as he did with her. Then again, he wouldn’t reciprocate if he didn’t feel the same. He... also wouldn’t be with her like this if he didn’t share similar feelings as her...

...right?

Words… weren’t the only way to express how one was feeling… right?

After a while, he could wait no longer. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her off the floor as her legs hooked around his waist, carrying her over to the bed in his bedroom. He kissed her as he laid her down on the mattress slowly, reaching behind to unclasp her black-laced bra and slipping it off her shoulders. Not too long after, both of them were fully undressed, fully exposed to each other in the dimly lit room. He started behind her ear, showering her with open-mouthed kisses as he moved down her neck to her chest. Her back arched just a bit when his mouth latched onto her breast, gently sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped, running her fingers through his messy mane as she pulled him closer, softly whimpering out his name.

He just needed time… Someday—Someday he’d say the words. Right now… all he needed to know was that he still had her anyways.

As he moved to the other breast, his hand ran down her waist, his thumb pressing her clit between her wet inner folds. She let out another moan as massaged it slowly, sending every nerve in her body in overdrive. He began kissing downward, lips moving below her bellybutton, and then…

“Ah!” She jolted, feeling his tongue against the swollen nub as two fingers slid into her. “R-Ren… T-That…”

It never ceased to amaze her how good he was at this—at pleasing her. The right spots. The right way. At just the right pressure. No matter how many times they did this, he always had her right there, under his mercy, torturing her with pleasure.

And... of course… just as she was about to come, he pulled away, with that smug smile she usually loved so much—except when he teased her like this.

She pouted a little. “Hey… That’s not— Why did you—”

He stood up from the bed to grab a condom from his luggage bag below, tearing the wrapper open. Once he had it on, he crawled over her on the bed, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

“I can’t help it…” She felt him pressing his cock at her arousal, steadying himself between her legs. “You’re... so fun to tease.”

Before she was able to say anything to that, he slid into her, rolling his hips after a brief moment of catching his breath. She whimpered his name once more, hands gripping onto the draw sheet beneath her.

“Ann…” he groaned, hand reaching to grasp hers as he thrusted harder and harder. His grip tightened as their fingers interlaced, the tension and heat between them growing more taut and intense as beads of sweat formed on their skins.

She moaned louder as he delved in deeper, her body beginning to shake as she got close. He leaned forward and kissed her again and again, swallowing each moan that escaped her mouth as he pounded harder and deeper. 

_I love you…_ she wanted to say, gripping onto his hand tighter. But the words were lost when she cried out his name once more, bliss overtaking her as an intense orgasm hit her so hard. Shortly after, he let out his release too, collapsing onto her as he had lost himself in his own bliss.

When everything calmed down, he lifted his head up to look at her. He swept some disheveled strands away from her face, taking a moment to gaze deep into her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. No words were spoken. Only his eyes—which whispered sweet loving words. Words that wanted to be heard, but were too soft that they were barely audible. 

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against hers. She then closed her eyes, reciprocating his kiss.

Someday… those words would be heard louder.

* * *

Looking around the dining room area, Kasumi checked for eyes—eyes that were looking at her—eyes that could see what she was about to do.

No one looking? Good. Everything’s clear.

She stuffed a few muffins and pastries into her bag before stealthily making her way back to her room on the seventh floor. She let out a sigh of relief as she made it into the elevator, ascending upward to her destination.

When the double doors opened, she made a left, heading for the last room down the hall. These goodies will be good for later when her appetite acted up again. And lord knows how long today’s conference would be.

As she continued on, however, something caught her eye down the hall.

Someone came out of Mr. Amamiya’s room. A lady—with long blonde hair.

Wait a minute… was that—

“Takamaki-san?” she said, the pace of her steps moving faster as she was about to happily greet her. 

But, then… Mr. Amamiya, who was holding the door out for her, stepped forward, giving Miss Takamaki a kiss to the lips.

Woah! Wait a minute! A… _kiss?_

Kasumi immediately halted, then quickly darted into a corner where she couldn’t be seen by either of them. She slowly peaked at the scene, noting something interesting.

Why was Miss Takamaki wearing the same outfit as last night? And why did her hair look a little disheveled?

Wait, wait! Hold up. Back up. The _kiss—w_ hy did they kiss? 

What was going on here?

Miss Takamaki began to say something. Kasumi cupped her ear toward the scene to hear the conversation better.

“You should eat something…” Miss Takamaki said to him. “Are you sure you don’t want to grab something from downstairs real quick? Breakfast is free, you know?”

He chuckled.

“I’ll be fine, Ann. Go eat. I’ll eat something later.”

She crossed her arms. “If later means lunchtime, that’s not acceptable. You should eat something before your presentation later.”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry. I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” She smiled, using her tippy toes to press her lips against his. “Well, I’ll see you later then. Bye!”

She waved at him and then made her way down the hall, not even noticing Kasumi standing behind the corner.

Mr. Amamiya smiled as he watched Miss Takamaki for a bit, shutting the door shortly after.

Kasumi blinked, raising a hand to her mouth. 

“Oh my.”

Well, that... _definitely_ explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who commented :) It means a lot. 
> 
> RVK


	11. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Had some time to work on this since I keep getting called off my job (yeah... census at work has been low since the whole corona thing, gah—hopefully will get to put some more hours in soon)
> 
> Anyways... without further ado...

A few weeks had passed since Ann’s trip to Sapporo. The Meiji’s Valentine’s Day campaign ended up being a major success with the collaboration of Ann and her colleagues in the company, and though there was a celebration tonight, Ann opted out to work on some important tasks.

...which included making some chocolate for her workaholic boss-slash-boyfriend tomorrow.

The waft of chocolate suffused throughout Ann’s kitchen and apartment as soon as she was done prepping her gift for Ren. She knew that Ren didn’t like sweets, so she tried to reduce the sugar in the candies as much as she could based on the recipe she found online. Hopefully, he’d still enjoy it anyways. She really did put in a lot of effort in this, so hopefully it wouldn’t go to waste.

Placing the heart-shaped box of chocolate hearts in the fridge, Ann went straight into bed, heart imploding at the thought of him while she tried relaxing under the sheets. Since they have returned from Sapporo, Ann hadn’t spent much quality time with Ren, busying themselves over the campaign for the last few weeks, along with Ren having an influx of work to do. She hoped that they’d have a little more time for themselves tomorrow since it would be a romantic day—even if it was just for a mere hour.

She wondered… if he missed her as much as she missed him.

* * *

The next morning, Ann had arrived at work an hour earlier than her usual time, hoping to catch Ren before anyone else arrived. Even though Ann usually arrived before anyone else, she wanted to be extra cautious when handing her gift to him—in case Makoto and Haru decided to come in early for some reason. 

Clutching onto the handles of the gift bag tightly, Ann closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. 

_ I hope he likes it… _ she hoped, clapping her hands together with the handle of the bag still around her thumb.  _ I really didn’t know what else to make for him…  _

As soon as she was ready, she knocked on Ren’s office door, hearing a “Come in...” shortly afterward. She opened the door and stepped into his office, closing the door behind her in case someone happened to arrive as early as her. He was typing something on his laptop, with a stern gaze to the screen.

“Good morning, Ann.” His gaze softened to a smile when he looked up at her. “What brings you in early today?”

“I, um…” She walked over to him, placing the gift bag on his desk. “I wanted to give you this.”

“Oh?” The corner of his mouth twitched a bit, taking the bag and pulling out the heart-shaped box of her chocolates. “What’s in here?” He lightly shook the box.

Ann felt her cheeks heat up. “C-Chocolate.”

“Chocolate, huh?”

“I-I actually made them...” she said with a slight stammer. “It’s Valentine’s Day after all, you know? I know you don’t like sweets, but I made this from a recipe that didn’t require so much sugar in it.” She nervously poked her index fingers together. “I… hope you like it.”

“How _sweet_ of you…” He continued to smile, opening the box and plopping a chocolate piece in his mouth. “Mmm…” He hummed as he chewed on it. “Perfect. Balanced. How I like it.”

Ann’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

He nodded, gesturing for her to come closer to him. Ann walked around his desk to stand in front of him. Smirking, he took another chocolate piece and plopped it into her mouth. “Taste for yourself.”

It was… sweet, but not overly sweet. Ann munched and munched before eventually swallowing it. “Hmm... Not bad.”

“Hm?" He tilted his head to the side. "You never taste the food you make before you serve them?”

“Oh, hush. I was dieting!”

“I see, but what if you poisoned me?”

She gave him a dirty look. “What? You really don’t trust my culinary skills?”

“Haha,” He chuckled, lightly poking her cheek. “I’m just messing with you, silly.” 

She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Hmph.”

“Anyways… Thank you, Ann.” He looked down at the box with a small smile. “I… love them.”

She smiled with a clap of her hands, feeling accomplished. “Hehe. Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren. Enjoy them.” She turned around, about to make her way out of the office. “I should get started on work since I’m here early. See you later—”

He then grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him. “Just a moment.”

“Huh?” 

He leaned in to press his lips against hers, giving her a sweet gentle kiss.

“Just wanted another taste.” He smirked again, letting her hand go.

Ann raised a brow. “You could’ve just taken another piece, you know?”

“Yeah, but I’d rather taste it from  _ your  _ mouth.”

“Oh, you’re so picky,  _ Shachou. _ ” She chuckled, wrapping his tie around her fist and tugging him toward her to kiss him. 

“Heh. I  _ love _ it when you do that…” he murmured against her lips, sliding one hand around her waist to pull her in for a deeper kiss.

They continued this for a while, hands venturing all over each other until Ann pulled back, shaking her head in slight amusement.

“Careful. Someone might catch us in here,” Ann reminded him, her mouth curling into a smirk.

“No one is here but _ you _ and  _ me _ .”

“Still… What if—”

“Ten minutes,” he told her, his tone low with a sensual desperation as he swept her long hair behind her shoulder. “Just give me ten. I… I want more time with you.”

She chuckled again. “My,  _ my...  _ Greedy, aren’t we?”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, gently kissing her up until he reached her ear. “Can’t help it…” he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. “I haven’t had you for days.”

“M-mmm _ ,” _ she conceded as he moved to the other side of her neck, her breath hitching once more at his slow open-mouthed kisses against her skin. Seriously, no matter how composed and cool she tried to remain with him, he always found a way to break down her barriers. “O-Okay. Ten minutes… M-Maybe fifteen...”

He chuckled, stopping right at her ear. “ _ Greedy, _ aren’t we?”

“Oh.” She turned to face him, pecking his cheek. “Hush, you.”

Taking her by the waist, he lifted her and planted her onto the edge of his desk, shoving documents and folders aside, kissing her all over until she was breathless once more.

* * *

The president of Meiji company, Mr. Nakamura, came to visit Ren in the conference room after lunch was over. Ann tagged along with Yoshizawa to deliver some documents to Ren, offering to help the young assistant while she was setting down tea for the executives at the table.

“No really. Thank you for a successful campaign, Amamiya-san,” Mr. Nakamura said, bowing his head a third time. “Your idea was very clever. We would’ve never come up with it.”

Ren shook his head, looking over at Yoshizawa who had just set down his tea in front of him. 

“It wasn’t my idea. It was Yoshizawa-san’s. She was the one who suggested using short videos for this campaign.” He smiled. “We wouldn’t have come up with this idea without her.”

Ann’s stomach twisted as she set the stack of papers beside his tea. Of course he’d give all the credit to Yoshizawa.  _ Of course.  _ Then again, why did that irk her a bit? It’s not that it wasn’t true. And what did Ann really do besides cause a headache for Ren?

She really was being petty. She swore the time of the week must be coming soon—because she was clearly being irrational these last few days.

Mr. Nakamura raised his brows, looking mildly impressed. “Wow. You have a very efficient assistant, Amamiya-san. I’m impressed.”

Ren nodded. “Of course. She’s probably one of the best assistants I’ve had as of yet.”

Ann’s teeth clenched.  _ Best? Best  _ assistant? What about her? What about all the times she had to put up with his bullshit for those three gruelling months under his mercy? 

_ But, then again... _ Ann tried to rationalize, a harsh reminder coming to mind.  _ Remember that Yoshizawa-san has been an assistant longer than you. Of course, she’d be better at it than you. _

Still didn’t lessen the sting to Ann’s heart… 

...She really  _ was _ being petty.

Yoshizawa blushed, modestly waving a hand. “Oh, it was nothing! I just remembered watching a couple of ads on YouTube. Nothing more.”

Ren shook his head. “Don’t be so modest, Yoshizawa-san. Your idea helped all of us greatly when we were caught in a block. Be proud.”

Wait.  _ Caught in a block? _ Was he referring to when  _ Ann _ was unable to expand the theme of the campaign in the beginning?

Ann’s hands clenched into fists at her sides, anger flaring in her chest.

“Takamaki-san?” Yoshizawa whispered, gently placing a hand on Ann’s shoulder. 

Ann stood there quiet for a moment, then turned to Yoshizawa and forced the pearliest smile she could make.

“I’m fine, Yoshizawa-san,” she told her, holding the fake smile there for a moment before turning on her heel toward the exit. “I’m… I’m gonna head back to work now. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yoshizawa nodded, looking a little confused. “Thank you again for helping me out, Takamaki-san. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem! Anytime,” Ann said, making her way out of the conference room as quick as she could.

* * *

“What a lovely assistant you have.” The president gave a wide grin.

“Yeah. And also…” Ren paused, watching Ann leaving the room.

“And?” His client prompted when Ren said nothing for a while.

“And…” Ren cleared his throat. “We also couldn’t have done it without Takamaki-san—our planner. She was the one who reorganized and expanded Yoshizawa’s idea more,” Ren finished, looking back at Nakamura-san with a small smile. “If there’s anyone who you should also be thanking… it’s her.”

“Takamaki-san?” He rubbed his chin. “I saw many of your employees when I had arrived at the office earlier. Which one was she?”

“The blonde lady who just left right now,” Ren said, nodding his head toward the double set of doors she just exited a second ago. A soft smile slowly crept on his face. “She’s very efficient, hardworking, solid, and reliable—my best employee in this company I’ve had as of yet.”

“Ah, I see.” Mr. Nakamura chuckled. “Well… be sure to treat her well and don’t take her for granted. The job market is very competitive, you know? Would hate for you to lose such a valuable asset to your company to another if she felt unappreciated.”

Ren nodded in agreement. “Of course. But that’s really up to her to decide though. Even if she found elsewhere to work for whatever reason, I’d support her as long as it doesn’t impede her career growth.” 

“Ah! Selfless and always looking out for your employees.” The president sipped his tea, looking very pleased. “That’s a very endearing aspect of you, Amamiya-san. Such a caring CEO you are to be wishing the best for your employees.”

“She’s an inspiring lady with full of potential,” Ren went on, looking down at his tea. “Any company... would be foolish not to choose her.”

Something constricted in his chest. If he was honest with himself, the idea of losing her to another company would be quite… disappointing. Whether it was because she was his girlfriend or his employee or both, he wasn’t sure. But… he couldn’t help but feel a bit crestfallen at the thought.

“Shachou?” Yoshizawa prompted after a while. Apparently, Mr. Nakamura asked him a question that he left unanswered for a bit. Ren shook his head and smiled.

“I apologize, Nakamura-san. Could you repeat that?”

Then again, Ann was a person too. Ren would hate for her to feel obliged to  _ only _ him. 

* * *

Ann sighed, trying to come up with some ideas for their next project coming up next month, but unable to as her head was in a giant mess right now.

Was she… wrong in feeling this way? Feeling insignificant? Not good enough?

...Feeling like Yoshizawa was a hundred times better than her—even though their job duties were totally different?

“That is the  _ fourth _ time you sighed in a row, Ann…” Makoto noted, sliding over to her from her cubicle. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked, immediately snapping out of it. “What do you mean?”

“Whenever you sigh beyond three times in a row, something is up,” she mentioned. “So, tell me... What’s on your mind?” 

Ann had to give it to Makoto—she truly was one of the most observant people she knew. However, what could Ann say without sounding like a petty person? 

That, and there was the fact that Ann still had to keep her relationship with their boss a secret. 

Ann sighed again. This whole thing was really a mess.

“I guess…” she paused for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse, “...my head is a mess right now. I can’t come up with anything.”

Futaba jumped in between them, slapping Ann on the back. “Cheer up, Ann! You might be single again this year, but there’s plenty of Valentine’s Days left for you.”

Ann glared at her. “That’s not it, Futaba. And what the heck are you doing down here? Don’t you have other computers to tinker with upstairs?”

“Hehe! It’s my breaktime!” She grinned widely. “Just wanted to see how all of you were doing down here.”

“We’re fine...?” Ann raised a brow. “I’m just stuck with a massive block. Can’t come up with any ideas right now.”

“Maybe you need some inspiration…” suggested Makoto. “Why don’t you ask Yoshizawa-san for ideas later? Her idea for the Valentine’s Day campaign was really clever. I’m sure she can come up with many more.”

Ann wanted to bang her head against the desk. Seriously… that wasn’t what she needed to hear right now. 

“Yeah… maybe…” she said quietly, leaning on her desk with a hand under her chin. “...We’ll see, I guess. Maybe it’s just not my day today.”

* * *

Something seemed off with her… again.

She didn’t yell or snap at him or anything like that, but something seemed off. She was quiet. During dinner, all she could do was look out the window while they were sitting at the table in the posh restaurant housed in one of the upscale hotels near Tokyo Bay, her azure eyes locked on the view of the twinkling bay under the bridge. It was a full moon tonight too—the gorgeous view was quite serene and relaxing.

Ren would mention things about work and maybe said a joke or two, but instead of laughing or sharing in his frustrations, she’d simply smile—maybe a light chuckle here and there, but it seemed a bit… off.

“Ann…” he said, prompting her to look at him.

“Hm?” she said, giving him her undivided attention.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and she blinked at him, looking confused.

“Huh?” 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight. Is something on your mind?”

“I... “ she began, averting her gaze to the side. Somehow, she looked mildly conflicted in that moment, looking like she couldn’t come up with the right words.

“I guess… I’m just a little tired,” she finally answered, still unable to meet his gaze. 

However, Ren had a feeling that was a blatant lie.

“Is that so?” he said, leaning over with his elbows propped on the table, hands clasped together as he studied her. “Are you sure about that?”

She blinked again, finally looking at him. “Huh?”

“You look rather… troubled,” he pointed out. “You say you’re ‘tired’, yet you can’t look at me when you say it.”

Ann tensed, turning away from him again.

“I’m fine,” she said, a bit brusquely this time.

His eyes narrowed. “You’re lying.”

“Come on…” She shook her head, looking a little frustrated. “...Let’s not do this tonight. Can’t we just enjoy this night together without dispute?”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you,” he pressed on further.

“I told you, Ren… I’m fine.”

“Ann—”

“Ren, please…”

Silence filled the atmosphere between them. Ren looked away for a moment to regather his thoughts.

“I…” he paused, looking back at her. “I’m sorry. I just… want to make sure you’re okay.”

Ann said nothing for a moment, then met his gaze with a small smile. “I’ll be fine, Ren. I just… I’m feeling a little… off today. For some reason, I can’t seem to think of any ideas for our next client, I guess.”

“I see…” He quieted for a moment, wondering if he might’ve gone too far with her over these past few weeks. 

But… how? He didn’t really think he acted any different than usual. If anything, he felt he had been relatively fair as much as he could—trying to balance between his personal and professional feelings for her. 

Even when they began dating, he never stopped pushing her hard, because he knew she could handle it, as she really was an overly determined lady who could overcome any challenge brought to her. He critiqued her work as he normally did, trying to keep his personal feelings aside… trying not to favor her over the rest of his employees at the company—even though she really was his  _ best _ asset…

But, no matter how neutral and objective he tried to be, no matter how hard he tried to keep his feelings with Ann from work, how fully capable and brilliant Ann  _ really  _ was—it’d still be looked down upon. Wrong. Taboo. Nepotistic—some may call it. No one would believe Ann earned her way through hard work.

That’s why he had to keep pushing her. That’s why he had to try to keep his praise to a minimum. He ended up letting it slip with President Nakamura earlier today in the conference room, in front of his assistant too, but he still needed to be really careful. Someone may speculate… Rumors may spread. And though he could laugh at some of the ridiculous labels of him people may come up with, that didn’t mean it would be the same for Ann.

_ “Well… be sure to treat her well and don’t take her for granted. The job market is very competitive, you know? Would hate for you to lose such a valuable asset to your company to another if she felt unappreciated…” _

But… did she think he didn’t appreciate her? Was he not expressing this enough to  _ her  _ at the very least? 

“Ann…” he said, reaching out for her hand. “I know that sometimes I push you hard at times. But I—”

“Okay!” came their waitress with their entreés, placing them on the table in front of them. “I have the grilled fish fillet… And the hibachi steak.” 

“Thank you.” The two of them smiled with a small bow of their heads as the waitress left them alone once more.

After another moment of awkward silence, Ann spoke up, “I’m sorry… I guess I had a moment of weakness over work, haha!” She laughed, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. “Maybe I’m just overdoing it a little.”

“Ann—”

“—Anyways…” she interjected with a pearly grin. “...let’s just push that aside and enjoy our food, okay?”

She picked up her fork and began eating her fish, moaning a hum of approval at its taste.

Even though she perked up now, something told him that it was all an act. However, he’d let it slide for now, deciding not to press it further if she didn’t want to discuss it at the moment.

* * *

“Here we are.”

Ren shifted the car into park as soon as he stopped to the side. Ann unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her purse from under the seat.

“Thank you for tonight, Ren.” She turned to him, smiling with that wide pearly grin.

“Of course, Ann…” He reached over to palm her cheek, thumbing it gently. “I’m sorry I can’t stay tonight. I’d love to, but I have several things to go over for tomorrow morning.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I understand. I’m just happy we got to spend some time together. We haven’t seen each other outside of work in days since we came back from our trip.”

“It’s my fault. I’ve had to deal with some mishaps with certain things. But now that they’re resolved, I should be able to spend more time with you…”

“Don’t blame yourself,  _ Mr. CEO _ ,” she said in a slight jest. “You have a lot on your plate. I get it.”

He smiled. “Thank you for understanding. But... I want you to be happy too.”

“Of course I’m happy,” she said.

There was a pause. Maybe this would be the time to bring up whatever they were about to go on about in the restaurant again.

“You sure?” he asked. “I can be pretty bossy.” He tried to jest about it a little.

“Well, you  _ are _ my boss.” She chuckled.

He thumbed her cheek once more.

“Ann…” he said, his tone more serious now as he locked his eyes into hers, “Tell me the truth… What's bothering you?”

She quieted once more, discomfort and conflict showing on her face again.

“I… I’m just tired,” she finally responded, pulling away from him.

“Is that really it?”

She didn’t say anything, silence filling the car as she looked down at her clasped hands on her lap. 

They hadn’t been together like this in days that felt like months. Yet, the one time they finally have time for each other, it seemed like… she was distancing herself from him. After all that time… it seemed like she didn’t want to be around him. What did he do to upset her? 

Was it… his lack of words again? His lack of praise?

Or… was there more to it than that?

_ “Do you… love me?” _

His mouth opened a slight to say something. 

_ Of course, I do,  _ he wanted to say...

...but nothing came out.

It took him days— _ weeks— _ to somewhat understand what these feelings dwelling inside his heart were—to realize it really was what he had wondered for a while now. 

No. It had always been  _ that _ .  _ Love _ —it had always been  _ love _ . He had always _ loved  _ her. From when it started, he couldn’t say, but...

_ Why...?  _ He felt himself tense up. _ Why is it so difficult to say? _

But… Ren reached over for her anyways, reaching for her face once more, turning her back to look at him. He knew he wasn’t very good at this, he never had been good at expressing himself with words, but... that was inexcusable. A sorry excuse. He had to say something. He had to _ try _ even if he sucked at this so much.

“Ann…” he said softly, gently caressing her cheek, “I…”

_ That’s it… _ he steadied himself mentally, taking a deep breath. _ Tell her. Tell her the words... _

“I just… I want you to know that...”

_ Say them, Ren. Say the words. Even if they still feel awkward, keep trying. _

“I…”

But… Nothing.  _ Nothing  _ could come out.

Goddammit… Why did he suck at this so much?

Ren didn’t know. He didn’t know anything else—any other way to express these strong feelings overflowing within him. This love that took him days to ruminate over.

So… he caressed her cheek once more and did the one thing he knew best. The only way he could think of getting these strong feelings across…

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against hers.

“Ren…” she breathed when he pulled away for a brief second. He gazed in her eyes for a moment, thumbing her cheek once more, then kissed her once more. She reciprocated by leaning into him more, his other hand reaching behind her head to draw her in for a deeper kiss. 

No matter how many times they kissed like this, it always felt so magnetizing. So… right. Her lips… so soft and pliant. So right against his. If only he didn’t have work tonight to complete for the morning… he’d make up for lost time they hadn’t been together… 

So… he held the kiss for a moment longer, wanting to keep her for as long as he could.

And as soon as their lips parted, something—finally—compelled him to say...

“I… I missed you.”

It was a mere whisper, but she heard it, based on the way her azure eyes widened.

_...Dumbass!!!  _ He smacked himself mentally, wanting to bang his head against the steering wheel. _ Not that! You were supposed to say— _

But then… a wide smile made its way on her face, her eyes lighting up…

“I missed you too, Ren,” she replied sweetly, giving him a quick peck to the lips.

Did that really… cheer her up? Even though he was supposed to say…

Then again… she looked  _ so _ happy. So bright, as if life returned to her. It warmed his heart to see her so happy like that.

Maybe... that's all she needed to hear for now.

She let out a light giggle, adding, “I missed you  _ more _ though.”

He then smiled, gently pecking her back. “Heh. Didn’t know it was a competition.”

She giggled again, sliding her bag over her shoulder. “Anyways… Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren. Drive safe, okay?”

“I will. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too. Goodnight, Ann… Sweet dreams.”

Ann gave him another quick peck, this time on the cheek, then opened the door and got out of the car. She gave him a small wave before she made her way inside the apartment complex.

And… he was alone again. It always felt so empty… without her around. 

Love... Being  _ in love _ . It really was a strange thing…

* * *

The next Monday, Ann came in to work feeling relatively confident and accomplished. After several gruelling days of brainstorming and preparing her proposal for their next marketing campaign, she finally came up with a plan she felt was clever.

So when it was finally her turn to finally present it to Ren and several other office workers, she had no doubt in her mind that Ren would be satisfied.

But when he called her into his office afterward...

“No, Ann.” He palmed his forehead and let out a long sigh. “I can’t accept this.”

Ann’s jaw dropped as she looked at him incredulously. “What? Why not?”

“It’s an interesting idea, yes. But, this is way too risky,” he said. 

_ “ How? _ _”_ She couldn’t help but feel a little defensive now, after all the hard work she poured into this. “It’s no different than what we did with coffee for SafeMart last year.”

“Because SafeMart had the budget to support such a proposal. It's a high-risk high reward maneuver. SafeMart was okay with it because they can afford losing the money, and in the end, they benefited,” Ren explained. “But our current client can't. They even mentioned this to us, remember? Think of their available resources. Do you really think they can really afford such a risk?”

Her hands clenched in fists. Ann took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as she tried to hold her composure. “Okay… What is it that you  _ really  _ want,  _ Shachou? _ ”

“I want you to revise this,” he said, sliding the laminated proposal toward her on his desk. “Modify this into something that pertains to their budget and capital.”

For a moment, she just simply looked down at the documents, sitting in silence as anger flared in her chest. Every time…. Every  _ single  _ time she finally came up with an idea for a  _ difficult  _ campaign that she thought was solid and clever after days of brainstorming, he  _ always  _ shot it down—making her feel inferior, inefficient, ludicrous…. stupid.

Yet… Yet, if it were  _ Yoshizawa _ ...

Ann let out a harsh derisive laugh. “I bet if your  _ assistant  _ offered her input, you’d agree to it in a heartbeat.”

He raised a brow and crossed his arms, seemingly impervious to her scornful display. “If she has a good idea, then yes.”

Oh, _really?_ So was _that_ how it was going to be? 

Tense silence filled the entire room. Ann took in another deep breath, this time exhaling a heavier sigh. Fine. If Yoshizawa was all  _ that _ great, if she was  _ so _ much the planner than Ann ever was in this damn company, then  _ fine. _ Ann gave up. She wasn’t needed here.

“You know what?” Ann finally said, snatching the proposal in her hands as she stood up from her seat. “Fine.”

His brows furrowed in perplexion as he watched her. “ _ Fine _ ?”

She turned around, making her way toward the exit. “I’m obviously not needed here,” she finally said as she stopped at the door. “Nothing I do...  _ ever  _ satisfies you.”

“That’s not true, Ann.”

She whirled around, her anger finally exploding when she snapped, “Then why are you always doubting me!?”

His eyes widened a bit as if he wasn’t expecting that, but he remained calm, maintaining silence as if to let her vent on.

“Y-You...” She choked up a bit, a burning sensation building up in her eyes. “You... You always make it seem like I’m not putting in any effort, but I  _ am _ . I really  _ am _ trying, Ren!” Her hand raised to her chest as all her bottled up frustrations burst out. “All these sleepless nights I’ve had writing down these ideas and brainstorming... You getting on my ass with constant reminders to meet deadlines... I work my ass off, Ren _.  _ I really  _ really  _ do!”

“I never said that you didn’t—” he began to say, but she cut him off.

“—And all you ever do… is tell me how stupid my ideas are!”

“I never called your ideas stupid, Ann.”

“But you’re  _ always _ rejecting my ideas!”

He stood up from his chair, his eyes narrowing at her. “I’m not  _ always _ rejecting your ideas,  _ Ann _ .” His voice sharpened, and he made his way toward her. “Just because I tell you to  _ revise _ , doesn’t mean I’m completely against them.” He stopped in front of her. “You need to understand that I’m just looking out for our client’s best interests, along with maintaining our company’s reputable image. And if your ideas do not represent that, then I obviously cannot approve of them.”

Ann averted her gaze downward as she quieted for a moment. She knew  _ that. _ She obviously couldn’t argue against that, but still...

“But still…” she finally said, her voice barely an utterance, “The least you could do… is acknowledge my efforts a little more…”

He didn’t say anything at first, making her wonder if he heard her, and then, 

“Of course I acknowledge them, Ann,” he said softly. “You’re—“

“But…” She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “You didn’t even acknowledge them when you were discussing the Valentine’s Day campaign with Nakamura-san back in the conference room…”

He shook his head. “That’s not true, Ann. I—”

“You...” She turned back toward the door. “...You only praised Yoshizawa-san.”

“Again, that’s not—”

“Better yet…” she cut him off again, looking upward to fight the tears now trickling down her cheeks, “...why don’t you make Yoshizawa-san the new planner of the project? She has better ideas than me after all. I’m sure she wouldn’t disappoint you.”

“Ann, wait—”

Wiping her eyes with her forearm, Ann opened the door and left, leaving without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Ann sounds a bit petty right now... but I was trying to aim for a realistic reaction. The workplace can get pretty competitive and intense, and I was trying to show that she was feeling a bit... insignificant (I can't think of another word to describe her feelings right now) or maybe inferior is the proper term? But yeah. With the addition of her uncertainty with Ren's feelings (she's been kinda wavering with what is true) and the fact he doesn't praise her much at work, everything just kinda built up... and I thought it would've made sense to have her get a bit heated up at that after while of being frustrated and feeling unappreciated.
> 
> Ren, of course, has his reasons to keep his praise at a minimum. He's worried that his praise for her may come off as favoritism, so he's trying to maintain some balance with his personal and professional feelings towards her. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say about this chapter. I promise this conflict will resolve quickly, and then we will move on to the next... big thing that happens (won't spoil it). But, yes. Thank you for all the lovely comments. We have a few more chapters left. Maybe about 4 or 5 left. We shall see.
> 
> RVK


	12. To You As Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update. Had some time to write this. Work is starting to pick up again... so maybe it might be some time before the next update.
> 
> Anyways... here's the next chapter. There's spice... again, haha... Sorry ^^;

Maybe she overreacted a bit.

Okay. Maybe she overreacted _a lot_.

Ann sighed, leaning on the railing as she gazed over the city of Tokyo. Rush hour just started now, traffic building up on the many streets below.

“Ugh… What is wrong with me?” She sighed again, hanging her head in shame. “I shouldn’t have blown up like that… he’s just only doing his job.”

“Takamaki-san?”

Ann jumped, whirling around to see Yoshizawa standing right behind her.

“Oh! Yoshizawa-san!” Ann let out a nervous laugh. “I didn’t know you were here too, haha!”

“It’s okay.” Yoshizawa smiled, raising a handkerchief-wrapped bento box in her hand. “I sometimes come up here for my lunch breaks. I enjoy viewing the city from up here—It’s quite nice.”

“I see. Yeah, it is nice up here. I like the breeze too.”

“Definitely!” Yoshizawa sat down on a nearby bench, unwrapping her bento box. “I made some onigiri—would you like one?”

“Um… sure.” Ann smiled, taking a seat next to her. Yoshizawa handed her one of the rice balls from her bento. “Thank you, Yoshizawa…” She raised it to her lips, taking a bite. “Mmm… soo good.”

Yoshizawa giggled as she took one for her. “Thank you, Takamaki-san. I’m glad you like it.” She took a bite.

They sat in silence for a bit, just looking at the city from below as they grazed on their rice balls. After a while, Ann began to feel a bit guilty. She didn’t feel any resentment or anger toward the young assistant. Yoshizawa was a kind lady and a hard worker, and always treated everyone with respect, so there was no reason to hate her. But still she couldn’t help but feel a little… jealous. And over what exactly? Having better ideas than her?

Because Ren seemed to recognize her more than Ann?

God. Ann really _was_ petty.

“Are you feeling a little better now, Takamaki-san?”

Ann blinked, Yoshizawa’s question taking her back a little. “Huh?”

“You looked a little upset when you stepped out of Shachou’s office earlier,” she mentioned.

Ann swallowed hard. Crap. She saw _that?_

Did she... overhear too?

“Oh… Um… Well…” Ann scratched her cheek nervously. “Did you hear?”

Yoshizawa shook her head. “No. I was just coming by when I saw you leave,” she said. 

“Oh.”

Silence came for a moment.

“Is everything okay?” Yoshizawa asked, concern in her crimson eyes. She then shook her head, looking ashamed. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pry.”

Ann smiled. “No, no! Don’t worry. It’s okay. We just…” she paused, looking toward the city. “...disagreed on some things.”

“I see.” Yoshizawa quieted for a moment. “Was it over your presentation?”

“Yeah…” Ann said quietly.

“Oh.” Yoshizawa took another bite of her onigiri, then swallowed. “Did he say he didn’t like it?”

“He said it was too risky. He then told me to revise it and pertain it to the client’s budget.”

Another moment of quiet came between them, the breeze passing them quite calming.

“Well, for what it’s worth…” Yoshizawa looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. “I thought your presentation was really interesting. I think everyone in the conference room was impressed.”

Ann let out a mirthless laugh, shaking her head. “Shachou doesn’t think so…”

“Hmm… Well… I don’t think him wanting you to revise it meant he was entirely against it per se,” she said, musing with a finger to her lips. “Because, from what it looked like to me, he also seemed very impressed while you were presenting it.”

Ann’s eyes widened, and she looked at Yoshizawa. “Really?”

She nodded with a small smile. “Mmhm. He looked very engrossed in it. I really think he likes the main concept, and though it might be a bit out of the client’s budget right now, he still feels that it can be feasible with some tweaks and modifications.”

“Yeah…” Ann looked down at her lap, feeling ashamed once more. “Maybe I overreacted back there, but it’s just... I don’t know. Sometimes… sometimes it feels like he’s never satisfied with anything I come up with.”

Yoshizawa tilted her head to the side. “Why do you say that?”

“It’s just…” Ann sighed, looking up at the sky. “...I don’t know… I know this sounds a little petty. But…” She let out a long sigh. “... it seems like he praises everyone else but me.”

The assistant shook her head. “That’s not true, Takamaki-san. You’re not petty—especially considering the demands of your position. It’s easy to get frustrated and feel unappreciated sometimes. But…” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “He definitely recognizes you. He even praised you in the conference room the other day when President Nakamura came to visit us.”

“What?” Ann immediately turned to Yoshizawa with wide eyes. “But… he only praised you.”

She shook her head again. “After you left, Shachou mentioned you to him, saying how you should be thanked too, that you were the one that expanded my idea more and organized it.”

Ann’s jaw dropped. Really? If she had just stayed a little longer, she wouldn’t have gotten so worked up for nothing! She felt so stupid she couldn’t even—

Yoshizawa went on. “He even said that you’re his best employee in the company.”

“He… he did?”

Oh god. Ann felt even _more_ stupid than she did just a second ago.

“Mmhm.” Yoshizawa smiled. “He thinks highly of you, Takamaki-san. But most importantly…” she paused, a wide smile making way across her lips. “...he really cares about you too.”

Ann said nothing, letting Yoshizawa continue.

“When we were looking for you back in Sapporo, he was so worried when you didn’t answer your phone the third time,” she said. “I tried telling him that your battery probably died and that you went back to the hotel, but he snapped at me a bit, insisting that you would have informed him first before heading back—or something like that.”

Ann’s eyes widened in shock. He even _snapped_ at Yoshizawa? But… how? How could he ever snap at someone so kind and soft-spoken?

Yoshizawa went on. “Then he mentioned how he’d never leave you behind—especially in an unknown place.”

Ann felt her heart drop. Listening to all of this really made her feel like a buffoon. “He… did?”

Yoshizawa chuckled behind her delicate fingers. “He was so worried… I thought he was going to have a heart attack.”

All this time, Ren had really seen her—he recognized her abilities. And all this time, Ann had doubted him, blinded by her own pride and insecurities.

Ann really was a petty woman. She truly was.

“I…” Ann finally spoke, looking away again. She really didn’t know what else to say besides, “I’m sorry he snapped at you…”

Yoshizawa shook her head with a wide smile. “Haha! Oh, it’s fine. He quickly apologized for it afterwards. But really, Takamaki-san…” She placed a hand on her shoulder again, giving her a little nudge of confidence. “He really values you. I’ve never seen a boss care so much about his employee before.”

And Ann was a complete moron for not realizing it until now.

Ann smiled. “Yeah. Ren—I mean— _Shachou_ does care. I guess I just got a bit insecure for a moment. That’s all.”

Yoshizawa chuckled again. “You work so hard, but have more confidence in yourself, Takamaki-san.” She raised a fist to her chest. “I think Shachou wants you to feel the same too.”

Ann gave her a firm nod, and they resumed on eating the rest of their onigiri, enjoying the late afternoon view of Tokyo.

* * *

Ann, again, was the last to finish up in the office. After gathering her belongings, she tentatively made her way to Ren’s office door, knowing she needed to apologize for her behavior earlier, but was unsure of where to begin. She went over this conversation in her head numerous times after her little talk with Yoshizawa on the rooftop, but couldn’t figure out how to approach him in a way that didn’t dampen her shame further. 

Sighing, she raised her hand to knock on his door, but stopped when she heard him talking behind the door. It didn’t sound malicious or anything of such—if anything, it sounded more like business talk. Perhaps he was discussing something with a client or talking with one of the board members.

If that were the case, maybe Ann should hold off on talking for now. 

But… she couldn’t just leave him hanging like this either. She could message him via phone or even call him later, but… either option seemed less sincere than talking to him in person. If it was just a little dispute, that’s one thing—but what they argued over earlier was a lot heavier than that. She could go to his place later and talk to him there. But… what if he was so mad at her that he wouldn’t want to hear her out?

Maybe… maybe it would be best to let things cool down for a while. She’d come to work early tomorrow and talk to him then. Maybe that would be the best plan for now.

So, she left the office and made her way home, trying not to think about how she totally made a fool of herself today. Luckily, rush hour in the train stations was dying down, and Ann found a spot to sit in on the train.

_“He definitely recognizes you.”_

Ann felt her heart grow heavier as she thought of her conversation with Yoshizawa earlier. 

_“He even said that you’re his best employee in the company.”_

Ann sighed, looking upward toward the roof of the train. 

_“He thinks highly of you, Takamaki-san. But most importantly… he really cares about you too.”_

Ann was a fool. To think... he acknowledged her this whole time. And then she had to go back there and claim that he didn’t.

_“I’ve never seen a boss care so much about his employee before.”_

God. What was she thinking?

She wouldn’t blame Ren for being so mad. He wasn’t a man of too many words, but he tried to show his care. His gratitude. His…

 _You really are a dummy, Ann,_ she told herself, palming her face. _Why are you so dumb?_

When Ann got home, she headed straight to the shower, hoping to clear her head, but it was no use. She was still bothered. 

“Maybe if I eat something… that’ll help?” She went straight to the kitchen, pulling a cup of instant noodles from her cabinet. 

And then her doorbell rang.

Ann looked at the time. It was a quarter to nine. Who’d be at her door at this hour?

“Hold on!” she called out, making her way to the front door to open it…

“Hey.”

And there Ren was, still dressed in his work attire.

“Hey,” she replied.

A moment of silence came between them, lingering a bit before he finally said, “Sorry… Were you about to sleep?”

She shook her head. “No. I was just going to eat something before heading to bed though…”

“I see,” he said, and then, “Then, is it okay if we talk for a bit?”

“Okay…” Ann moved to the side, letting him inside and closing the door behind him. They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, letting silence linger in the air before one of them finally spoke.

“Ann…” Ren started off, “...You know what you did back there was a bit unprofessional, right?”

She said nothing, unable to meet his gaze.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?”

She still couldn’t look at him nor say a word.

“Ann… I’ve noticed you’ve been acting strange these past few days. Something’s troubling you, and I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” he said, then placed a hand over hers. “So… talk to me. What’s really bothering you?”

“I…” she finally spoke out, struggling to find the right words. Seriously. How could she tell him without sounding so petty? “I… I’m not sure how to say it…”

“Then try.”

“I… I guess… I guess it’s that—” she began, stammering a bit as she fumbled with her hands, “—It just seemed like that… you’re never happy with whatever I come with.” 

He said nothing, letting her continue.

“I… I know that’s a bit of an exaggeration,” she admitted, looking at her hands in shame. “I mean, it’s not like you haven’t praised me before. You just don’t do it often. And I guess that recently, I just got a little competitive… for your attention.” 

“Competitive?” His brows furrowed in confusion. “For my attention?”

She nodded and then went on.

“Ever since Yoshizawa-san came…” she paused, leaning back against the sofa cushion, “...you seemed so focused on her. Like... You liked the flyers she brought us when we were walking around the city, yet you weren’t so impressed with the ones I picked up. You kept criticizing my idea for the Meiji Valentine’s campaign, yet… you liked her idea more when she shared it. You even praised her in front of President Nakamura…” she stopped again, feeling her cheeks heat up by how silly this was all sounding. “...It just felt like you kept praising her… while ignoring me.”

There was a pause, and then Ren finally spoke.

“Ann…” he said softly, “Are you… jealous?”

And then she groaned out in frustration, suddenly standing up from her seat.

“Y-You know what?” she stumbled a bit over her words, about to head over to the kitchen just to do something that wasn’t making her sound so stupid in front of him. “N-Never mind! This is so so _so_ stupid!!”

He snatched her wrist, tugging her back down onto the couch next to him. “No, Ann. We’re not done yet. Answer my question.”

“I-I…” She then shook her head frantically. “N-No…! Absolutely not!!!”

“Oh, really?” He sounded skeptical, raising a brow. “Because your reaction says otherwise.”

She crossed her arms, looking away from him. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!!!”

“Ann…” He frowned. 

“Okay, _fine!_ I’m a _little_ jealous!” she confessed, throwing her arms up in the air in surrender. “But can you blame me? Everyone talks about how good you two look together. Hell... even the street advertisers in Sapporo thought you two looked good! Yoshizawa is kind, smart, pretty—”

“Ann, look at me.”

“H-How can I even compare?” she rambled on, ignoring him. “She’s your assistant. She’s more useful than me. She’s probably even better suited for you than me!!! I—”

Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms.

“Ann…” he said softly, cradling her head in his hand as he held her closer to him. “You’re my most valuable employee in this company… And if you stayed in the conference room longer, you would’ve heard me say that when I was talking to President Nakamura.”

She sniffed, feeling a tear trickling down her cheek. 

“I… I know...” she said, wiping her eyes. “Y-Yoshizawa-san told me that earlier on the rooftop after I stormed out of your office. I… I’m sorry. I’m so dumb.”

“No, you’re not,” he reassured, gently pressing his lips against the crown of her head. “I should apologize. You’re right… I don’t praise you enough. But… I do appreciate you, Ann. I should praise you more, but... it’s just hard to do that when you’re trying not to show favoritism in the office. I don’t want people to speculate I’m just favoring you when you really are a spectacular employee—that you really do work hard to get to where you’re at and not just getting there because you’re with me.”

She nodded, nuzzling against his chest as she relished in his warmth and lovely scent. “I-I understand…”

“As for Yoshizawa-san,” he said, holding her tighter, “you have nothing to worry about, because I…” 

He paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out the right words to say.

“Because I…” There was another pause, and then, very softly, “I… only have eyes for you.”

Ann’s eyes widened, and she looked up at him.

“I only have eyes for you, Ann,” he said again, gently pressing his lips against her forehead. “You’re the only woman for me.”

Ann felt a wide smile spreading across her face. Even if he still couldn’t say the exact words yet, she understood what he was trying to convey, and finally realized that whatever words he did use carried significantly deeper meanings than what they sounded like on the surface. 

And, even if he couldn’t say the exact words right now… this was fine. This was close enough. Sweet and corny as hell—but either way, she knew that their feelings were mutual.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by drawing her closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue easily slid against hers. 

They kissed passionately for a few moments before he broke it to take her in his arms and lift her as he stood up, carrying her over to her room. Lowering her down on her bed, his lips met hers once more as he moved himself on top of her, the tension between her legs growing with his strong and firm body pressing against hers. His hand slipped beneath her nightie and palmed her breast, the feeling of his touch making her purr like a cat. 

They both sat up to peel off their clothes, tossing them to the floor before they resumed to where they left off, his lips peppering soft open-mouthed kisses up her neck as she ran her hands up his chest and around his back.

“Tell me what you want, Ann…” he whispered in her ear.

“...T-Touch me,” she replied in a small whimper.

His hand slowly made its way down her chest to her waist. “Where?”

“Touch me…” She took his hand, guiding it down between her legs. “...here.”

Chuckling, he kissed her neck again, kissing down to her collarbone and then to the area between her breasts. His eyes flicked up to look at her, a small smirk on his lips. “Hm… I love how forward you are with me now.” He pressed her clit with his thumb, applying just enough pressure to make her back arch. “I think that’s pretty sexy.”

She felt the corner of her mouth curled a bit. “C-Can’t help it…” she said as she closed her eyes, head tilting back as he began circling the sensitive nub. “...Feels so good.”

Two fingers glided inside her and she arched her back again, Ren catching one breast in his mouth and playing with the nipple with his tongue. Ann moaned, grabbing Ren’s messy locks with her hand as she involuntarily spread her legs a bit wider as he worked her down there with his fingers. God, he was always so good at this, knowing the exact pressure and stroke to make her mind spin.

He raised his head up to kiss her once more, muffling the moans escaping her mouth as he sunk his fingers deeper into her, his thumb pressing against her clit more. Slowly, he then made his way down her body with those soft lips, kissing down her neck, her collarbone, between her breasts, her rib, and then under her bellybutton.

“Let’s play for a bit longer, shall we?” He flashed a smirk at her right before replacing his thumb with his mouth on her clit. Ann couldn’t help but let out a sharp cry, shivering in pleasure as she felt his tongue swirling around her clit, flicking it occasionally as he kept plunging into her with his fingers. She clenched the sheets beneath her, lifting her hips toward Ren’s mouth to allow him better access as he kept working down there.

“Oh, Ren…” she murmured, grabbing his hair again as he buried his head between her thighs. Ann moved her hips as he plunged faster, trying to meet his thrusts. “...L-Like that…! Oh… Oh my god…”

“I love the sounds you make…” he breathed against her wetness, and she felt herself coming so close. “...And I love it when you beg… You’re such a naughty girl, Ann. I love it.”

“R-Ren… Please… don’t stop…” she whimpered, her grip on him tightening as she felt herself on the brink of her release. “Please don’t—Oh! O-Oh my... AH!!!!”

Ann convulsed violently, finally breaking against his tongue and fingers. As Ren gave her a moment to catch her breath, he pulled his fingers out slowly and kissed her thigh before rising up to look at her.

“You alright?” He chuckled, pecking her on the cheek.

“Uh huh…” She barely managed a nod. “Was I… loud?”

“Haha! After how many times we’ve done it… You’re still worried about that?”

“H-Hey! Your place is far away from people!” she pointed out. “Mine isn’t!”

“I like it when you’re loud though.”

“Ren!” She scowled.

“Relax. I’m pretty sure your neighbors didn’t hear a thing,” he reassured her, poking her cheek. “Well… maybe except the last part. You squeaked a bit there. Heh heh.”

Ann groaned, shamefully covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god… Obaachan will never look at me the same. She just moved next door too.”

“You’ll be fine, silly.” He pulled her hands away from her face, leaning in to kiss her lips as his body pressed against hers once more. When he parted his lips from hers, he sat up for a bit to reach below for his pants on the floor, using his right hand to dig into the pockets until Ann grasped his left hand.

“It’s okay,” she said.

He blinked, looking at her with a confused expression. “Hm?”

“We don’t need one.”

It took him a while to register what she was trying to say. When he did, he repositioned himself over her. “Are you sure?” he asked, gazing at her with a stern look on his face.

“I… I’m on the pill now,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. “And… I trust you. So, um… go ahead. Let’s try without.”

He smiled, sweeping her side bangs from her eye before kissing her forehead again. “Alright then.”

Ren pulled her legs around his hips, positioning his cock against her entrance. Slowly, he slid inside with a low groan, slowly filling her, covering her body with his. He then kissed up her neck, pressing his lips against hers.

“S-Shit…” he hissed. “This is… incredible.”

He continued to kiss her as he started slow, letting her feel every inch of him. “God… You feel so good…”

“R-Ren…” she moaned, feeling him picking up the pace.

He lifted himself on his elbows, gazing into her eyes. “You’re so perfect… I…” he groaned, moving faster. “I’d give you anything you wanted… I...”

Ann dug her nails at his back, pulling him closer as her moans became more insistent… desperate.

He leaned his forehead against hers, never breaking his gaze. 

“I’d never trade you for anything in the world.”

Ann felt water building up in her eyes. “Ren…”

He kissed her again. 

“I’m yours, Ann…” he murmured against her lips. “...all yours.”

He gritted his teeth and moved harder, jerking roughly. Ann knew his tells so well by now. He was growing close, barely hanging on. She, too, was close, losing herself as he pounded faster, harder, deeper. All of him inside her. Every bit of him she felt. Even though they had sex several times before, something felt different about it this time. Something stronger, more intimate than before. 

Ann closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then cried out as she fell to pieces, her hips bucking against his as she felt herself convulsing violently once more. It wasn’t long until he then let out a loud groan of his own, slamming his hips against hers as he spilled himself into her.

* * *

After taking care of some bathroom business, Ann returned and climbed back into bed with Ren, snuggling up to him as he pulled her into his arms. 

So soft and warm she was—nothing could be better than this.

“Hey, Ren…?” she said after a moment of silence, looking up at him. 

“Hm?”

She paused, leaning up to lightly peck his lips. “I love you.”

He moved a hand to cup her cheek, brushing it with his thumb.

“...To you as well,” he whispered, planting a deeper kiss on her lips.

She giggled with a giddy smile, resting her head on his chest. “You’re getting closer. I sense it! Someday… you’re gonna say it. And you’re gonna say it loud and proud.”

He chuckled. “You’re such a silly lady.”

“Maybe. But your barriers are breaking. The ice is melting. I think my silly quirks are starting to get to you,” she jested a bit, sticking a tongue at him.

“Perhaps so.” Ren smiled, holding her tighter. “Anyways... Let’s get some sleep. We have some work to do in the morning.”

“Hehe. Okay.” She yawned, nuzzling against his chest. “Goodnight, Ren.”

“Goodnight, Ann…” he said, “Sweet dreams.”

He interlaced his fingers through her blonde locks and gently brushed them, her breathing becoming less regular and more shallow as she eventually fell to slumber in his arms. Pulling back a bit, he looked at her, examining her sleeping face. God, she was so beautiful. So breathtaking. He was so lucky to have someone like her in his life.

Even more of a reason to tell her those three important words. Too bad it was still too awkward coming out of his damn mouth.

But, maybe there was one other way though to say it...

Smiling, Ren pressed his lips against her forehead, mouthing, “I love you too…” against her skin before closing his eyes and slowly drifting to slumber.

* * *

A few months later, and they were in April. Spring was already here. Birds were chirping. The cherry blossoms blooming in the trees with its petals fluttering in the air, scattered all over the pavement and streets.

And today happened to be a special day—it was _Ren’s_ birthday.

“Happy birthday, Ren!!!” Ann clapped her hands in glee as he blew out the candles on the birthday yellow cake she had made earlier. According to the cashier at the grocery store nearby his place, one particular dessert he enjoyed was yellow cake, so Ann did the best she could to find a recipe that he’d enjoy.

“Thank you, Ann,” he said with a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her in for a quick kiss to the cheek. “You didn’t have to do this all for me though.”

“But it’s your birthday,” she replied.

“It’s just any other day. It’s nothing special.”

She raised a brow. “Then why did you make me a nice dinner and bought me my favorite cake for my birthday last year?”

“Well, it’s you… and I just—” he stopped, unable to come up with an argument for that. Instead, he shook his head in amusement, changing the topic. “Anyways… How did you know I like yellow cake?”

Ann giggled, proud that she was triumphant this time around. But, rather than rubbing it in his face, she plucked the candle off the chocolate-frosted cake, simply replying, “The cashier at the nearby store told me. So, I found this recipe online that you might like.” She then took the cake knife from the table and cut him a slice, placing it on a plate. “Here! Try! I hope you like it.”

He scooped the cake slice with his fork, plopping it into his mouth. “Hmm…” He chewed, giving a nod of approval before swallowing. “Good. I like it.”

“Hehe! I’m glad.” Ann smiled, pecking his cheek. “So… How does it feel being thirty?”

“Not much different than being twenty-nine twenty-four hours ago,” he said, taking another bite out of his cake.

“Hmm… I guess it’s different for men than women when it comes to age. Thirty is like the new crisis for us ladies. Good thing I have four years left till I get there.”

“Hah. Well, even if you turned thirty you’d still look pretty young. I wouldn’t worry.”

Ann laughed, cutting a slice for herself and sitting with Ren at the table to talk of other mundane things for a while. It was nice that Ren had a day-off on his birthday. Things at work have been picking up, so it was nice he had a day to recuperate before the chaos came.

“Oh!” she suddenly said when there was a pause in their conversation. She then scampered to the other side of the room to grab her bag, pulling out two omamori charms: one blue and the other red.

“Omamori?” he responded when she handed him the blue one.

She nodded, waving her red one. “Uhuh! I made for both of us! One for you and one for me!”

“Haha. Aren’t you crafty today?” He chuckled. “Thank you, Ann. But you didn’t have to make us omamoris. I don’t think we need luck for us.”

She vehemently shook her head, proclaiming, “Never underestimate the power of omamoris! Who knows? One day they may come in handy!”

He planted a hand on her head, patting her gently. “Oh, Ann. You’re so silly.”

She giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek once more.

“I love you, Ren.”

He smiled, pulling her in for a sweet kiss to the lips. “To you as well, Ann.”

* * *

Outside of Ren's residence, a person in a black hoodie standing on the sidewalk was going through some photos in the camera they held, stopping at one that seemed the clearest of them all: one with Miss Takamaki's and Amamiya-shachou's unmistakeable faces, looking so happy and carefree as they walked into the building.

There was a low and malicious laugh. At last... after a year of planning vengeance on this company for wronging her, she would finally have it.

"I told you that you'd regret it, Shachou..." she muttered to herself, a devilish smile spreading across her lips. "Heh heh... Better enjoy what you have now, 'cause it's all going to vanish in a blink of your eye soon."

* * *

_One month later…_

Ann woke up in relatively good spirits this morning, despite the rain coming down hard. It was supposed to rain for the next few days per the weatherman on the news, but Ann would not let that get her down. Business was going very well for the company and she got a nice little raise for doing so well on their last campaign, so nothing could get in the way of her positive mood right now. 

Today was also Ren’s anniversary for the company. God. To think that he had been here for a year now, and to also think she had worked under him for that time…

Time sure does fly. And they really have come a long way.

And that was probably why she didn't notice the odd stares she was getting when she got into work. 

Speaking of work... why was everyone in the office gathered around the bulletin board?

“Good morning!” Ann greeted Makoto and Haru, who was standing at the back of the gathering. “What’s the occasion?”

They both gave her a look that was a cross between wary and confusion.

“Hm?” Ann bobbed her head to the side when she noted this. “What’s wrong?”

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but then Ryuji cut in and beat her to it.

“Dude!!!” he exclaimed to Ann. “So you WERE involved with Shachou!”

Ann’s eyes widened as the whole place went silent and eyes turned to her. Why did he say this all of a sudden? What the hell was going on?

“Huh? W-What are you talking about, Ryuji?” she said, pretending to play dumb.

He craned his head toward the board, prompting Ann to jostle her way through the crowd to the front…

And there it was—two large pictures glued to a poster, one dated April 15th of this year and the other dated the following day. One was shot during the night, with Ren and Ann walking together toward the building where his penthouse was housed, and then the other during the daytime, with Ann walking out of a building.

Below the pictures were the bolded words:

**“AMAMIYA-SHACHOU’S EMPLOYEE TAKAMAKI ANN WALKING OUT OF HIS RESIDENCE IN THE MORNING!!! WHAT WERE THEY DOING TOGETHER DURING THE NIGHT!?”**

Ann’s eyes opened a mile wide.

Oh, shit. This was NOT good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I'm really having difficulty with the next few chapters. I have the ending planned. It's just... getting there is the problem. Because I'm like... Okay, should I go this way? Or that way? Does it make any sense? GAH. OTL
> 
> I'm also not feeling very well lately. Maybe that could be a reason I'm having difficulty too, haha. Hopefully, it'll pass soon and I'll be up to my A-game once more :D Woot woot!
> 
> Anyways... I didn't get a chance to reply to everyones' comments in the last chapter. I want to say thank you for all the feedback. They are very motivating, and I'm glad you are enjoying so far :) 
> 
> RVK


	13. If It's Meant to Be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I don't have a normal schedule for updates (so don't ask me when I will update this—because I can't give you an exact response). I just update whenever I feel it's ready. Though, it does seem like I update this story biweekly. I took a small break on it to write some short fics in the meantime to help with my motivation and writer's blocks—which did help greatly, I feel.
> 
> Anyways, so I looked through my outline of this story and made some minor adjustments—nothing too big, just now that there are maybe 2 or 3 chapters left, depending how the next events go.
> 
> Ahem, without further ado...

_ “Takamaki-san and Shachou are sleeping together?” _

_ “No wonder why he goes easy on her.” _

_ “Really? I heard he’s been pretty tough on her.” _

_ “Well, I heard that when Takamaki-san and Mika-san both got in trouble with that one client last fall, he fired Mika-san, but let Takamaki-san off the hook.” _

_ “Woah, really? Wow. That’s unfair. And I bet Takamaki-san got a hefty raise too. What a promiscuous slut.” _

Ann sighed at her cubicle as she listened to several office workers mutter about her in the corner of the room. If people were going to spread rumors, they could’ve at least been more discreet about them. What was the point in being obvious around her? They might as well as just say it to her face if they wanted her to hear them so bad.

“Are you okay, Ann?” asked Makoto, sliding next to her on her rolling chair. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Ann answered with a tired smile. “I figured people would be talking. But the least they could do is be more secretive about it.”

Makoto punched the palm of her own hand, a fierce glare in her eye. “Do you need my assistance?”

Ann shook her head. “Don’t worry, Makoto. I’ll be fine. I know what’s true and whatnot.” 

“Ann…”

“If they want to judge me over this, let them talk.” Ann tried to shrug off, even though the rumors did truthfully sting a bit. “Besides… it probably won’t last long until they find someone else to pick on.”

Makoto nodded. “I see. Well, if you need someone to talk to, you have me and the girls,” her brunette friend reassured. “I know you have a tendency to put on a strong front during difficult times, but don’t bottle them all in—it’s not healthy.”

Ann laughed nervously, shaking her hands in defense. “I’m fine, Makoto. Really.” 

“I know, Ann. I just want to let you know in case you ever get in a pinch.”

“Hehe. Thanks, Makoto. I’m glad to have you as a friend and someone to work with.” 

“Anytime, Ann.” Makoto smiled. “And for what’s it worth…” She moved closer to her ear, whispering, “I’m happy for you two. I’ve been rooting for you two since day one.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ann smiled back. “You and the rest of the girls.”

“—Still, I’m hurt you didn’t tell us at least.” Futaba suddenly jumped in between them, shocking them both. “You could’ve at least told me.”

“We wanted to keep it a secret because of—” Ann looked at another group of people whispering on the other side of the room, their eyes specifically on her. She slightly craned her head toward them. “—Well, I think this is pretty explanatory.”

“Hmph!” Futaba crossed her arms in a fit. “I wouldn’t have told anyone.”

Both Makoto and Ann gave her a dry look, looking very skeptical. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really!” Futaba shot back, looking mildly offended. 

The ladies banter was cut short when an older woman walked up to them, facing Ann.

“Good Afternoon, Takamaki-san.” She bowed with a prim smile. “Kaichou would like to see you in his office.”

“Kai...chou?” Ann swallowed. This didn’t sound good if the Chairman of the company wanted to see her.

Was she going to get terminated?

* * *

It was dim and somewhat cold when Ren walked inside the conference room of the board members. In the center of them sat the Chairman behind the long desk, his hands clasped together as he watched Ren walk up to them.

“I’m sure you understand why we have called you here this afternoon,” he said, giving Ren a stern look.

“Yes, Kaichou,” Ren said with a bow, holding it there for a few seconds longer than usual.

“I’ll cut straight to the chase then…” The chairman opened a file in front of him. “Your former secretary, Mika-san, showed us some interesting photos with you and your employee.” He displayed some photographs on the desk, not graphic or explicit by any means but clear enough to implicate there was something more between Ren and Ann. “Is this what it seems to be?”

“Yes, Kaichou,” he replied truthfully. There was no way Ren could lie with such evidence laid out in front of them.

“How long have you had these relations with her?”

“Eight months.”

“Hm… That’s quite a while. You do know this is unforthcoming of someone of your status, right?”

Ren nodded. “I am aware, Kaichou.”

“Then, why did you pursue her if you knew it was wrong?”

Ren couldn’t say anything to that. What was the point? Either way, they’d still disapprove of it, no matter what reason he’d give them.

The chairman cleared his throat. “Now, what’s interesting to note is that Mika-san states that she was unfairly terminated, while Takamaki-san got ‘off easy’.”

“Mika-san purposely tampered with important documentation for a client, Kaichou,” Ren explained. “While Takamaki-san was at fault for not delivering them to the client too, it wasn’t intentional. Mika-san offered to deliver the information to our client, took the documents from Takamaki-san, and discarded them shortly afterward. There is video footage to support that, as you will find in her file.”

“Hmm.. I do see that you did take some disciplinary action with Takamaki-san as well,” the chairman noted as he put his specs on, looking over her file on the desk. “There was a period where you took her out of her position to work directly under you. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Kaichou.”

“It says here you disciplined her for misconduct. That is pertaining to the situation with Mika-san, correct?”

“Yes.” It was the partial truth, but Ren wasn’t going to disclose about the email part of it if he didn’t have to—in case they’d find that questionable too.

“Hmm… Well, it doesn’t look like you promoted Takamaki-san out of nowhere. Nor given her any questionable raises…”

“No, Kaichou. I treat my employees fairly,” Ren said.

“I’ve seen some of her work for this company—she seems to have the right qualifications for her position.”

“Of course she does,” Ren responded rather quickly, a bit defensively this time. “I wouldn’t have kept her otherwise.”

The chairman turned his chair around, back facing Ren.

“But, will the other employees think so—now that your relationship with her is revealed?” he mentioned, and Ren couldn’t respond to that—because he knew the answer would be not so positive.

The air stilled, dead silence filling the dim room for a moment. 

“You’ve done a substantial amount for this company, Amamiya-shachou,” the chairman finally said, his back still turned to Ren. “Even if you treat Takamaki-san like the rest as you say, you in a relationship with her— _ your _ own employee—goes against our policy here in The Velvet Room.”

Ren said nothing. He closed his eyes and took in a deep calm breath, anticipating what was to come next.

“Technically, we should tell you to step down from your position,” the chairman continued. “However, because you’ve done so much for this company, we are willing to compromise by giving you another chance—on one condition.”

Ren opened his eyes, looking curious. “And that is?”

The chairman turned around to face him. “As long as you are still in this company, your relationship with Takamaki-san must end,” he told him, and Ren’s eyes widened. “But if you choose to continue this relationship with her, you must step down, and Takamaki-san will be terminated.”

Ren froze, his world stopping. No. They could discipline him if they had to, but not Ann.

“Kaichou,” Ren said, taking a step forward, “punish me if you have to, but not Takamaki-san. This wasn’t her fault.”

“Oh, but she’s  _ just _ as responsible as you if she agreed to having such relations with you,  _ Shachou _ ,” he countered, the other board members on the side nodding in unison.

Ren gritted his teeth. The only way to resolve this was to end… his relationship with her? 

Then again, what was he expecting? Of course that would be the compromise. Of course he had to end it with her. Of course that’d be the only way to resolve this scandal in the company.

He didn’t want to, but… what else could he do? What company would want to take a CEO who stepped down for something so unethical? And what company would want to take an employee who was terminated for sleeping with her boss? To have such a record under both their names… was  _ career suicide. _

“Well, Amamiya-shachou? What will you decide?” prompted the short old man when the young CEO said nothing for a moment.

Ren clenched his hands in fists, tensing for a moment. He didn’t want this. He really didn’t. Letting her go… 

Breaking her heart.

“I… I understand, Kaichou.” He bowed, remaining there for a second longer as he stated, “I will do... what’s best for this company.”

“Very well,” said the Chairman, pressing a button on the deskphone as he leaned into the speaker. “Call her in.”

Ren’s eyes widened again. “Pardon?”

Not too long after, the two doors opened behind, revealing Ann with an older lady, presumably the Chairman’s assistant. Ann walked up beside Ren, bowing to the Chairman.

“Good afternoon, Kaichou,” she said, rising. “You requested my presence?” 

“I did,” he said, clasping his hands over the desk. “I am sure you are aware of the incident this morning. And although it is grounds for termination, Amamiya-shachou and I settled a deal to resolve this matter. I want him to discuss it with you here, just so we know we’re on the same page.”

“Kaichou…” Ren interjected, tension rising in his chest. “With all due respect, I’d like to discuss this with her privately—not here.”

The Chairman shook his head, a sinister smile creeping across his face. “Nonsense. You will tell her here, for confirmation. Now… go on. Talk like you normally would when you aren’t working. We’re waiting.”

Ann turned to Ren, looking at him so innocently. “Ren?”

How could he tell her? How would she react? 

There… There was no easy way to say this.

“Ann…” he said, his stomach turning inside. He can’t… He just can’t do this. “I want you to know… that…”

The Chairman sighed, showing his impatience. “Anytime now, Shachou.” 

Ren tensed again.

“We can’t continue this…” he finally said, his chest beginning to ache.

“Continue what?” she asked.

“Us.”

Ren looked down, unable to face her. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t bear to see her reaction.

“From now on…” he went on, hands clenching in fists. “...Shachou is what you’ll refer to me as. And the only discussions we have here must pertain only to work. Our relationship is strictly professional. Am I clear?”

Ann said nothing at first. And when Ren finally looked up at her, straight into her eyes, she gave a small nod and then… suddenly smiled.

“Yes,” she responded, her smile still there, but Ren knew her well enough to tell that wasn’t a real smile. “I understand, Shachou.” She then bowed. “Us… Let’s just pretend it never happened. For the company’s sake.”

She then raised up, holding her smiling gaze at Ren for a moment longer. Slowly, she was crumbling. The hurt in her beautiful azure eyes. The slight tremble in her hands and lips.

He felt so sick. What was wrong with him?

Ann turned to the Chairman. “Is that all you needed, Kaichou?”

He nodded, looking very pleased. “Yes. You may leave now, Takamaki-san.” He then turned to Ren, his eyes as cold and dark as the room. “We won’t hear of this again. Am I right, Amamiya-shachou?”

Ren bowed.

“Yes, Kaichou,” he said, feeling the life lost in his voice. “It won’t happen again. I assure you.”

“Good. You both may carry on.”

* * *

The two walked down the hall in silence. The only sounds coming from the clicking of their heels against the hard tiled floors. 

“Ann…” Ren finally said when they were far from the Chairman’s office, turning to look at her.

“The deadline is May 30th, right?” She suddenly brought on a new topic. “For the proposal?”

“Yes… but—”

“I have some ideas you might like.” She continued to brush him off again, suspiciously happy all of a sudden. “I’ll be sure to send them to you by that date.”

“Ann…”

“I’m sure…” Her lower lip quivered. She turned away. “...you’ll like them.”

“Ann, look at me.”

“It’ll knock your socks off, I’m sure—”

He grabbed her shoulders, whirling her around to face him. “—Ann! Will you just listen to me for one moment?”

She shoved him off, her anger finally unveiling. “No, I don’t want to!!!” she snapped, covering her ears. “I’ve had enough for today! It’s all too much!”

“I had no choice! You have to understand. If I didn’t end it there, they would’ve fired not only me, but you too!”

“I  _ do  _ understand that!” Tears erupted in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. “And that’s what makes me so damn frustrated! We can’t do  _ anything _ about it!!!”

“Ann…” He took a step toward her.

She immediately stepped back, shaking her head. “Don’t. Please. It’s no use. They’re right. You’re… You’re my boss. This can’t continue.”

He said nothing, looking downward. There was nothing he could do. Nothing to comfort her. To fix this. To take the anguish she felt away.

“If we try… we’ll eventually get caught again,” she said, wiping her eyes with her forearm. “And they won’t be so forgiving next time.”

He looked up at her. “Ann. I—“

She held her hand out, cutting him off. “Don’t, Shachou. Don’t try and convince me… Please. You did what you had to do. We have to do this for both our sakes. Maybe… Maybe this is for the best.” She took another step back. “I… I’m sorry. I need to go…”

And with that said, she ran off, leaving Ren alone in the empty dim lit hallway.

Nothing… Nothing could fix this.

* * *

For the first time in nearly five years of her working career, Ann called in sick. 

Okay. That was a bit of an exaggeration. She had called in sick before, but it was very rare.

She spent the first “sick” day lounging on or around her couch, indulging on one of the pints of chocolate brownie fudge ice cream she had bought on the day of her break-up with Ren, and watching several comedy flicks on her netflix to uplift the mood—which would help temporarily until reality slowly weighed on her once more. The next few days were like that, with some long hour naps in between, as sleep was the only thing she felt like doing at the time.

On the fourth sick day, Shiho came to visit unannounced, most likely out of concern since Ann wasn’t picking up her phone calls since she broke the news to her.

“Oh, Ann.” Shiho shook her head in disbelief as she stood in the doorway. “You look like crap.”

“Yes. Well…” Ann rubbed the back of her disheveled head, unsure where to begin. “What brings you here, Shiho?”

Shiho folded her arms. “You haven’t answered my calls or emails for several days.”

“Shiho… It was just  _ one _ day, not  _ several _ ,” Ann corrected.

“Whatever! Still, at least shoot me a message that you’re okay, you silly girl. You’re worrying me.”

“Sorry, Shiho. I’ll be fine. I just—“

“No, you’re not!” Shiho grabbed Ann by the shoulders. “Look at you. You look like you haven’t showered in days!”

“Huh?” Ann blinked, looking over herself. “I showered yesterday though—“

“It doesn’t matter!” Shiho shook her head—very vigorously, to note. “What matters is I am here. And as your best friend, I am here to make your day better!”

“S-Shiho…!” Ann managed to struggle out through Shiho’s chaotic shaking. “S-Stop that!!!”

“Not until you say you’re sorry for worrying me!” she demanded.

“Okay! _ Okay!!!  _ I’m sorry!!!!!” Ann apologized frantically, and the shaking finally stopped, giving Ann a moment to catch her breath. She then looked away, muttering out, “I’m sorry...”

Shiho smiled a satisfied one, clapping her hands together. “Good! Now, let’s go out for crepes! Get ready.”

“Wait—” Ann blinked. “What?” 

“I also invited the girls from your work too. They’re worried too. So come on! Chop-chop! Get your tush in the room and put some decent clothes on. These sweats and oversized shirt won’t do.”

Ann shook her head. “Oh, Shiho. It’s okay. I’m not—”

“No _ buts,  _ lady!” Shiho interjected with a finger like a scolding mother as she made her way into the living room. “You’re not wasting another day in this depressing place. Get ready.  _ Now.”  _ She turned around with a fierce glare that Ann only knew when she meant business. “I’ll be waiting here. So chop-chop!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Ann decided not to argue further, knowing that nothing will convince her best friend once her mind was set on something.

* * *

Ann and the girls sat at a spot near the lake of the Inokashira Park, eating their selected crepes as they admired the scenic view of the cherry blossoms fluttering in the air. Although Ann initially didn’t want to go out, she found herself enjoying her time with the ladies. It was a hundred times better than staying inside all day, that’s for sure. They talked of random things, ranging from the weather to movies, even laughing over silly topics—anything that would keep Ann’s mind away from work… from Ren.

“So… Feeling better yet?” Shiho asked, who was sitting next to Ann on the grass.

Ann gave a small nod, taking a bite out of her chocolate strawberry crepe. “A little. I still feel a bit down, but getting outside of the apartment really helped a lot.”

Across from her, Futaba folded her arms in disapproval. “Then, we better talk of something funnier.” She looked at Makoto, Haru, and then Shiho. “Any ideas?”

Ann chuckled, shaking her head in mild amusement. “Don’t worry. This enough is helping me so much. Thanks, girls. I really needed this.” 

“Anytime, Ann.” Haru smiled, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder. “We’re here for you. So don’t be afraid to reach out to either of us anytime.”

“Exactly,” Makoto agreed with a nod. “You don’t have to put on a strong front all the time, Ann. It’s not healthy to bottle these things in.”

“Yeah.” Ann looked at her crepe, tears beginning to well in her eyes again as she remembered how she used to eat this same kind of treat with Ren on their days off. “I just… find this so surreal. And to think that last week, Ren and I were here… eating crepes like this…” she trailed off, trying to hold in a sob.

Shiho gave Ann a small rub on her back. “It’s okay. Let it out.”

Ann sniffed, the tears now coming down at full force. “I… I miss him. I miss us… I don’t know if I could do it… I don’t know if I could return to work, and treat him like he’s just my boss now as if nothing happened between us.”

“But, you have to, Ann,” Makoto said, as gentle as possible. “You can’t run from him or the situation forever.”

“I know…” Ann replied, wiping her eyes. “I’m so stupid.”

Shiho shook her head. “No, you’re not.”

“I mean… What was I thinking, involving myself with my own boss? Thinking we won’t get caught,” Ann paused, biting into the warm sweet crepe for comfort. “Of course we’d eventually get caught. Of course people would judge. Of course the higher ups wouldn’t approve. Of course I’d be so in love with him that we’d be forced to split up. It’s… It’s just so unfair...”

“Unfortunately… this is reality, Ann,” Makoto said, giving her a sympathetic look. “I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have fallen for him and I am in no way siding with the opposing view. As I said before, the girls and I have supported you and Shachou for a while. However, it is an unfortunate fact that dating your superior in the workplace, no matter how genuine your feelings are, is a taboo to most people, especially to those in higher positions.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m so upset. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Well… You could always work for another company,” Futaba brought up. “But then who would I be able to tease when you’re gone?”

“I mean… yeah I could. But it’s not that simple,” Ann responded. “I mean... the market is so competitive right now.”

“Then, why don’t you try anyways?” Futaba encouraged. “I mean, what’s the worst they could say— No?”

“I know. It’s just…” Ann paused, looking up at the clear blue sky, “...I don’t want to move _ just _ because of Shachou. If I have to move to another company, I want it to be because it’s a good opportunity to advance my career—not because I want to run away from all this drama.”

“Then… maybe this would be the best time to do that,” Haru chimed in. “Don’t think of it as a way to resolve things with Shachou. Time to time, you’ve mentioned that you wanted to find more opportunities for growth in your career, so maybe take this as an opportunity to do something for you.”

“Exactly,” Shiho agreed with a firm nod. “If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be. If not, then you have to move forward.”

Ann sniffed, considering their words for a moment. They were right. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to look for more opportunities in the meantime.

Like Shiho said, if it was really meant to be, it would be, right?

* * *

Ren closed his laptop, having no energy to go through the thirty emails he received today and yesterday. No energy to read or reply. No energy to think. He just couldn’t think straight. Not today… Not even today.

And it’s been this way for the past few days. Dammit. When would it end?

And Ann had been sick for the last few days as well. As worried as he was, the deadline for her proposal was also coming up. Did she forget? He hoped she didn’t.

Then again, what was he expecting? They broke up. Of course she’d want a few days off to recuperate.

Ren sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket. The photo of her clinging onto his arm was still the first thing that showed when the phone lit up with the time and day. Her smile. His smile. They looked so happy. Like nothing would ever break them.

He thumbed the picture of her on the screen, imagining how he’d run his thumb over her soft cheek, maybe even wiping off some extra residue of cream on the side of her mouth if she ate that chocolate strawberry crepe she loved to order at the stand they’d stop by at in the Inokashira Park. She’d probably be embarrassed about it, but it’d be so worth it to see that cute little blush on her cheeks. It really would.

He should change it—the wallpaper on his phone. He knew he should. This was reality. They were no longer together.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. As utterly pathetic as it was, he missed her… and having this photo of her to caress, despite painful, was comforting in a way. Too comforting.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. “Come in,” he said, opening his laptop again to look like he was preoccupied with something.

Yoshizawa opened the door and walked toward his desk.

“Here is your coffee, Shachou,” she said with a polite bow. “Did you need anything else?”

He shook his head. “Thank you, Yoshizawa-san. You can go ahead and leave early if you want. I can take care of the rest from here.”

“Thank you, Shachou. But… you should rest too,” Yoshizawa advised. “You’ve been working too hard these last few days.”

Ren smiled. “I’ll be fine. I just have to go through some more emails before I leave.”

“Shachou,” Yoshizawa said, a concerned look in her eye. “I know this might not be in my place to say… but maybe you should take a few days off. You’ve been stressed, and most in the company can see it whether you’ve been short with them or not. If you tell me what to do, I can handle some of your tasks for you while you are gone.”

“I appreciate the concern, Yoshizawa-san. But don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Yoshizawa quieted for a moment, a contemplative—but slightly saddened—look on her face.

“Okay, Shachou.” She bowed again. “But if you need anything, please let me know.”

She raised herself, turning around to make her way out of the office when Ren quietly uttered out, “...Was I wrong?”

Yoshizawa turned around, a perplexed look on her face as she replied, “What do you mean, Shachou?”

He sighed, staring down at his phone, the picture of Ann’s smiling face still looking at him. “Was I wrong… in falling for her?”

Yoshizawa said nothing, letting him go on.

He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “What am I saying? Of course I was. Knowing what I was getting us both into. But… during the midst of it all, I let down my guard, almost forgetting the taboo of our relationship—and we were caught. I almost destroyed both our careers… and now it’s like this.”

“Shachou…” she finally said, opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out as if she couldn’t find the words.

“Maybe… I shouldn’t have involved myself with her. That… was truly unforthcoming as a CEO. But… for some reason… I couldn’t help it.”

Yoshizawa shook her head. “Maybe it was wrong according to the company’s policy and standards, but you’re not wrong, Shachou—for falling for Takamaki-san.”

“Still, I should’ve kept my distance like a professional would.” 

“You’re only human, Shachou. It’s natural to fall in love—sometimes you can’t help it. She's a wonderful woman—it’s understandable why you’d fall for her.”

His heart sank. “I can’t have her though.”

Yoshizawa smiled. “Who says? The company?”

Ren said nothing. 

“If you truly love her…” she went on, “then it shouldn’t matter what anyone else says. The consequences shouldn’t matter. You just love her. You want to be with her. You’ll do anything to make that possible. Simple as that.”

Ren still said nothing, unsure of what to say to that. 

“Anyways…” She bowed and then turned around, glancing back at him with another reassuring smile before making her way toward the entrance. “I will go now. Don’t overwork yourself now. See you tomorrow.”

After she left, Ren considered her words for a bit. He heard what Yoshizawa was trying to say. He really did. But... if only it were that simple.

It really wasn’t that simple.

* * *

With some self-discipline and tons of pushing, Ann finally returned to work today. She was the first to arrive at the office as usual, setting up her laptop at her cubicle to get a headstart this morning since she had to present her proposal in two hours. Hopefully, it was good enough for Ren’s approval—she really did believe this idea would be good for their next client.

How was Ren doing anyways?

Ann shook her head. Now was the time not to think about him, as tempting as it was. As of now, he was her boss. That’s it. Nothing more than that. She had to get into that mindset, otherwise she’d give herself false hope.

Even then… did he even wonder about her?

She shook her head again, this time vigorously. Not again, Ann. Not again. 

Pressing “print” on the screen, she then made her way to the print room. It was at that moment she crossed paths with him. 

And he looked just as handsome as he usually did in that dark three-piece business suit and red tie—her favorite suit of his. He always looked so good in dark colors.

But… the slight darkness under his eyes— Did he not get enough sleep last night?

“Good morning, Takamaki-san,” he said, the first to break their several seconds of awkward silence. 

“G-Good morning, Re—I mean, Shachou,” she replied with a stiff bow.

Silence came between them once more.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a while. “You were off work for a while.”

“I’m fine,” she said, rubbing her wrist a bit nervously. “I just... came down with a bad cold.”

Ann wanted to smack herself. The both of them already knew the real reason, so why come up with a pathetic lie?

“I see,” was what he could respond with as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Quiet came again for another several seconds. 

And then…

“Well… I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said, giving her a small tired smile. “Welcome back.”

Ann gave a brief nod, smiling back. “Thank you, Shachou.”

He then walked on, passing her as he made his way to his office. When he closed the door behind him, Ann felt that sinking feeling in her chest once more, knowing nothing would ever be the same. 

She wanted to march straight into his office, leap toward him and kiss him right there, holding him tight while declaring how much she loved him, never letting him go. But that won’t happen. Because it can’t happen. It can’t happen, because of their positions.

Ann let out a long sigh, walking into the print room to grab her documents. 

If only love was so easy.

* * *

It was a long day. Ann was ready to wind down as soon as she returned to her apartment—kicking off her shoes and heading straight to the bathroom to prepare for a long deserved bath. 

At least Ren approved her proposal, much to her surprise. There wasn’t much criticism as he usually did—only a nod and a “nicely done” comment from him. 

But was it sincere though? He really seemed out of it in today’s meeting—maybe he missed something important from her presentation.

Ann shook her head. “Have more confidence in yourself, woman!” she chided herself, turning on the faucet. Even if Ren was off, he wouldn’t let something subpar pass him. Of course he would’ve called her out if something was of concern…

...right?

The notification  _ ping _ on her cellphone on the countertop snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to check it. It was a new email message—probably spam.

But when she opened the message, it was something she least expected.

  
  
  


**Subject: New Job Opportunity**

_ Hello, Takamaki-san. My name is Aihara Yuriko, I work for the HR department of Golden Design, a multilingual digital marketing agency in Osaka. We received your online resume the other day and read you are a marketing planner with a little more than five years experience, along with having fluency in English. We have an open position for a market planning manager with your skills and experience. If you are interested, we would be happy to discuss this with you anytime. Please feel free to reach us when you can.  _

_ Aihara Yuriko  _

_ HR Recruitment Head, Golden Design _

  
  
  


That’s right! Ann submitted her resume online the other day to some job websites after the girls encouraged her to try something new. 

Golden Design—she heard about that company before. Mainly positive things. But Osaka? That’s quite a bit away from Tokyo.

Then again… why not? This might be a good opportunity to start something new in her career. 

After all… she no longer had any commitments here in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a happy ending for these two. We're almost there.
> 
> RVK


	14. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This chapter came a little early, haha! The last chapter was the most difficult to write. Now, it's pretty straightforward now.
> 
> Anyways, here it is...

Miss Aihara was very friendly during the phone interview with Ann. They talked about the company and what they were looking for in a marketing planning manager. And though she had asked Ann about her experience and future goals, the feel of the conversation had been easygoing and casual. The interview with the recruiter went so well that Ann had progressed to the second stage of the hiring process, which was a video interview with the president of the company herself in Osaka. Her name was Yukimura Aiko, a lady around her forties and who was also as friendly as Miss Aihara. Talking to her over the webcam was also very casual, much like catching up with an old friend, and Ann found herself easily connecting with her very well.

Right then and there, Ms. Yukimura invited Ann to come meet her in Osaka. And Ann said yes.

Afterward, Ann found herself in a dilemma. She liked Ms. Yukimura and could see herself taking this job. Cleary, the interviews went well and Ann was interested in the position. 

But… why did she feel so conflicted?

Was it because of Ren?

Ann sighed as she was lying in bed, deciding to turn to the other side and get comfortable in that new position. Was this even logical? Not even a little. It wasn’t like passing on this job would mean that the higher-ups would eventually allow for her and Ren to be together and live happily ever after. Nor would it mean that Ren would suddenly chase after her in Osaka to convince her to stay in Tokyo if she chose to take their offer.

Right? He wouldn’t do such a silly thing. He was Amamiya Ren, a rational businessman. Begging her to stay wouldn’t be something in his character.

Though… she did wonder how he would take the news if she were to leave.

Ann groaned, burying her face into her pillow. Why did it matter? It made more sense this way anyway. They weren’t together anymore. They couldn’t be together. So she wasn’t obligated to consider his feelings over the matter. He shouldn’t even care anyways—he had to focus on CEO duties for the company.

_“I only have eyes for you, Ann… You’re the only woman for me.”_

All of a sudden, tears began welling in her eyes once more. No matter how this was all supposed to be, it still hurt. It still hurt so much. 

Why? Why did life have to be so unfair sometimes?

* * *

Ren couldn’t sleep again. It was midnight and he had work early in the morning to do.

He stepped outside on the balcony, looking up at the dark starry sky. There was a full moon tonight, and it was simply beautiful—the white fade glow it emitted amongst the shining stars.

_“I love you...”_

She once told him that here, on this exact spot. How those beautiful azure eyes shimmered as she looked deep into his eyes. How sincere and heartfelt they were. She truly meant them. She truly loved him.

And he never told her those exact three words.

He tried distracting himself. Every day. Trying to reach out to old friends in college and work. Everyone was busy with their own lives, but he did manage to talk to one friend who was the son of the owner of the grocery store nearby. They caught up a bit and he found that his friend was getting married soon. As happy as he was for him, Ren found it did not help his situation one bit. 

Ren sighed, leaning onto the handrail as he looked up at the sky. He wondered if Ann was sleeping right now, sleeping so peacefully in that soft plush comforter he kept telling her to switch out because it was no longer winter (yet she wouldn’t because it helped her sleep so well).

“Meow?”

Ren looked back to see Morgana behind him, sitting just under the balcony doorway.

“Oh. Hey, Mona.” He walked up to him, kneeling down to give him a gentle pat on the head. “Couldn’t sleep too?”

“Merooow!” Morgana purred, looking like he was enjoying himself. 

Ren chuckled, feeling a small smile spread on his lips. “Or are you just checking on me?”

Morgana nudged his head against his leg, still purring happily.

Ren took the tuxedo cat in his arms, carrying him over to the small table nearby where he sat down, just admiring the city view from below.

“It must be nice being a cat,” he said, stroking the cat gently. “It seems like a simple life. In a way, I kind of envy you.”

“Meow?” 

“I miss her…” he admitted suddenly and quietly, feeling his heart sinking once more. “But maybe this is what I deserve… What was I thinking? Right?”

“Meow…” It was a bit quiet, as if Morgana sensed his anguish right now.

“But, what bothers me the most…” Ren paused, looking up at the night starry sky again. “...was that I never properly returned her feelings…”

_“I love you...”_

He closed his eyes, remembering the warmth and gentleness of those words.

“I… I kept cowering away from them. And now that she’s no longer with me, I want to try again. Try harder. But I can’t. We can’t be together—it’s not possible.”

“Meow…” Morgana nudged his head against his hand when the petting suddenly stopped.

Ren looked downward. “I’m an idiot.”

The cat suddenly jumped off his lap and made his way back inside, but he stopped at the doorway as if he wanted Ren to follow him.

“What is it, Mona?” Ren stood up, walking up to the cat.

“Meow!” He went forward, leading him down into the living room, the hallway, and then his room…

Morgana jumped onto the desk where his car keys were. He gently pawed the blue omamori charm Ann had made him as if he wanted Ren to look at it.

Ren gave a perplexed look. “What about it, Mona?”

He pawed the charm again.

“No, Mona.” Ren walked over to grab the keys, feeling a little protective over the charm. “It’s not a toy.”

“Meow!!!” The cat meowed in what seemed to be frustration, then jumped off the desk and ran off.

Ren scratched his head. Morgana really was a strange cat sometimes. He then looked over at the charm again, gently taking it in his hand to inspect it a bit.

For a good luck charm, it sure didn’t do a very good job. But it was still precious. Ann made it for him. Anything from her was still special.

* * *

When Ann told Shiho and the ladies about how she would be going to Osaka in a few days—by the Shinkansen, of course—they had gone very quiet during their meal at the café Futaba’s father owned. They hadn’t said that she shouldn’t go, nor mentioned how difficult it would be to keep in touch while Ann was a little more than five hundred kilometers away from Tokyo, but Ann saw the concern in their faces, and she overheard them discuss it at the table on her way back from the restroom. 

She appreciated that they held back though, as well as not trying to sway her into staying, letting her explore this option on her own.

How would she tell Ren though?

Well, she hadn’t accepted the job offer _yet_. Still, Ann was interested in the position—she might take it if the president offered it to her.

The only problem was the location. Did Ann really want to uproot her life like this?

His office door was slightly open. Peaking through the crack, she saw him ruffling his hair with both hands, appearing frustrated—even sleep deprived. 

Without even thinking, she was just about to knock on the door and check on his well-being, when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. When she turned around, it was none other than Yoshizawa, warm and open with that gentle smile on her face as she held a stack of papers in her arms.

“Takamaki-san? Did you need something from Shachou?” she asked, bobbing her head on the side.

“Oh! Um… I... had a question. But… he looks very stressed out right now.” Ann sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “Maybe some other time then.”

“I don’t think he would mind seeing you.” Her smile broadened a bit. “I was just about to hand him some documents. But if you need a moment with him, I could come back a little later.”

Ann’s heart jumped, and she immediately shook her hands out in front of her. “I-It’s fine! Really!! There’s no need to—“

“Takamaki-san?” Ren said from behind, opening the door wider. “Yoshizawa-san? Did you two have something for me?”

Just about as Ann was about to say something, Yoshizawa spoke first.

“Oh! Just handing you some data from the last few projects.” Yoshizawa handed him the stack of papers, giving them a good pat on the top. “That’s all I have right now. I’ll let Takamaki-san finish what she had to say now.” 

Yoshizawa waved then leaned in toward Ann to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Take your time, hehe.”

“H-Huh!?” Ann straightened, feeling herself tense up. “W-Wait! Yoshizawa-san—“

But before Ann was able to finish, Yoshizawa went off, leaving her in a very awkward situation.

“You had something to tell me?” he asked after a brief moment of silence, prompting her to turn back around and look at him.

“Oh. I-I was, u-um…” she stuttered a bit, unsure of what to say. 

_Quick, Ann! Think! Think of something fast!_ she thought to herself, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. Then she finally said, “...I was just on the way to HR. I-I think Yoshizawa-san mistakened my intentions. Sorry.”

“I see…” he said quietly. His face was stoic, but something about his tone told her that he sounded a bit… disappointed? He then turned around, just about to head back in his office. “Well, carry on then.”

She didn’t know why, but something compelled her to immediately step forward and grab his wrist. “Wait.”

He didn’t turn to glance at her, nor flinched.

“U-Um…” Ann faltered again as she let go of him, not knowing what to say. “You… You don’t look so well.”

He said nothing.

“I just… I… I was just passing by… and noticed your door was cracked open a bit. I wanted to see how you were… so I took a peek in to see you.”

Ren finally turned to look at her. 

“I’m fine, Takamaki-san.” He gave her a small smile, albeit frazzled and tired appearing. 

“But…”

“Our client… felt unsure about our proposal,” he said, looking down at the side. “He decided to try another marketing agency.”

Oh, no. So the client didn’t like their proposal?

“I’m sorry…” Ann said, her eyes lowering in guilt. “Was it too sloppy?”

Ren shook his head. “It’s nothing like that. He just felt it was too risky for their business. I guess I overlooked that part a bit. It’s my fault. Not yours.”

“Ren…”

He turned around.

“ _Shachou_. Remember?” he reminded her, some distance in his voice.

Ann clenched her hands in fists at her sides. This whole thing… was getting ridiculous.

“Right. Sorry. I… I just... You say you’re okay… but you don’t look so good. I… I’m just worried.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, walking toward his desk. “Just worry about yourself.”

That’s it. Ann couldn’t take it anymore. She shut the door from behind, then marched up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I can’t do that,” she told him, her grip on him tightening as she felt tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t… I… I still care about you. You know that, don’t you?”

He stilled, not moving an inch.

A lump formed in the back of her throat. “I… I don’t like this,” she managed to utter out, letting a tear trickle down her cheek. “Trying to act like everything is normal when it’s not. The distance. Everything. I don’t want this anymore. I miss you... I—“

His hand gently laid over hers.

“I know that…” he said softly. “But… there’s nothing we can do. We can’t be together like this. I’m your boss. It’s unprofessional.”

“But…” she sobbed, “I love you. I don’t care anymore. Just tell me to stay. Please. I don’t want this anymore. I… I don’t—“

He shook his head, yet his grip on her hand tightened. “No, Ann. We can’t. And I won’t ask you to wait until we’re in different places in our careers. Because you don’t deserve that. You deserve a better man—a man without all this baggage and stress. A man who can love you with all his heart without a care in the world…”

“Ren…”

“I… I can’t offer you that,” he told her, but sounding so conflicted that Ann was unsure if he meant that entirely. “I’m… I’m a workaholic. My job always comes first. You may have once said that my long hours never mattered when we were together, but for how long? My relationships never lasted because of my work—because of how I am with work. Are you sure you can really handle that? Let alone handling the fact that we’re of different statuses in the corporate world?”

She held onto him tighter, burying her head against his back. “I… don’t care.”

“Ann… even if we were together…” His hand left hers. “...it probably wouldn’t have lasted either way.”

Her grip on him loosened, her world shattering. Eventually, she let him go.

“But… you still love me,” Ann said very softly, almost a question as she placed a hand over her chest, holding on to the little hope she had left. “You never said it. But… even if you never say it… I still know that our feelings match. I know that you feel the same way. Please…” she pleaded, her hand gripping onto the fabric of her blouse. “You don’t have to say the whole thing. Just tell me that you still do. Just say you _still do_. Please.”

He quieted, remaining still. 

And it was that exact quietness… that made everything clear.

“I see…” Her heart sank so low that she was unsure if there was one left in her chest. She then wiped her eyes, turning around. “Then… if that’s your answer… I’ll let you be. Goodbye, Ren.”

And then she ran off, leaving the office without looking back.

* * *

A few days later, Ren had just got into his office to get the day started.

Ann called in sick again. 

He regretted saying those words the last they spoke. He also regretted not answering to her last pleas. Again, he cowered away, and he ran away from the best thing that ever happened to him.

But he had to… If he hadn’t, she’d be stuck with slanders and labels. They’d follow her for the rest of her career if she was fired for attempting to have a relationship with him again—all because he’s simply a couple ranks higher than her. No one in the corporate world would give her a chance—no one would see the potential she had. All they would see are slanders and labels.

He didn’t want to drag her down with him like that.

He sighed, sitting at his desk. Papers were scattered all over—papers that needed to be reviewed and signed. He piled them together and then grabbed a pen from the penholder on the side of his desk, ready to read the first document when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Strange. Who else would be in the building other than him at this time? The only person who would arrive this early in the morning was Ann.

“Come in,” he said, and the door opened…

...Wait a minute. Was that—

“Good morning, Shachou!” Miss Suzui greeted buoyantly as she happily made her way inside, followed by Miss Niijima, Miss Okumura, and Miss Sakura. “Hope we didn’t come at a bad time.”

“Um…” Ren blinked, having no idea what was going on as each one except Suzui took a seat on the three chairs in front of his desk. What were Ann’s friends doing here and why? “How can I help you ladies?”

“Well…” Suzui took a step forward, leaning over with one hand planted on his desk, the other on her hip. “It’s about Ann.”

Ren stilled for a moment, a chill running down his spine. Ann called in sick—was she in trouble? Did something happen to her?

“Is she okay?” he asked, straightening in his seat as he tensed up.

“Yeah. She’s fine,” Suzui replied, and a whole weight lifted off Ren’s chest. “But… we have a problem.”

“We?”

“Yes, we,” Suzui said, and the three ladies behind her nodded hard. “Do you have any idea where Ann is right now?”

“No. She called in sick again,” he said. Why were they asking him this if they were her friends? Shouldn’t they know where she is? “Why? Don’t you know where she is?”

It was now Niijima’s turn to speak. “She’s heading over to Osaka right now on the Shinkansen.”

What? Osaka? Why the heck was she going to Osaka?

“Why?” he asked.

“Ann is meeting with the president of Golden Design today to discuss the marketing planning manager position she applied for a few weeks ago,” Okumura spoke next, and a sense of dread instantly hit Ren in the pit of his stomach. “The last few interviews went so well that they invited her to come for an in-person interview. She left this morning.”

His eyes widened. Ann… applied for a position outside the company? In Osaka? The designated city in the Kansai region that was at least five hundred kilometers from Tokyo? Why didn’t she tell him? Or better yet… _Why_ did she do it in the first place? 

Was it… because of him?

“We know that anything we say won’t convince her to reconsider,” Sakura chimed in. “Once Ann makes a decision, she goes all out for it and no one can make her step back otherwise.”

“But only one person might be able to that,” Suzui said, standing up straight and pointing at him. “And that person… is you.”

Ren sat there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say to that. To say that he was important enough that she might throw everything away just for him was quite a statement—since he also knew Ann was very stubborn when it came to her goals. Then again, maybe Ann just wanted to explore opportunities to advance her career, and this might be her chance. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Ren didn’t want to get in the way of that…

...even though he really didn’t want her to go.

“Look. Maybe this is what Ann wants…” Ren averted his gaze from the ladies, turning back to his paperwork. “If that’s the case, then maybe I shouldn’t—“

Suzui slammed her hands on his desk, the sudden motion making him jump in his seat a little. “Uh ah! _No!_ No more excuses, Amamiya-shachou! We all know damn well that something is wrong with this picture.”

“We want what’s best for Ann,” Okumura said, looking at each lady in the room. “We all agreed that if she really wants to go to Osaka, and the job is a good opportunity, we’ll support her—even though we’ll be devastated to lose her.” 

“However, we’re not even remotely convinced that this is what’s best for her,” Niijima stated in concern, all of the ladies nodding hard in unison.

“Even if so, I…” Ren began to say, but was cut off by Suzui.

“What? You can’t be with her?” Irritation crossed her features as she let out a giant huff. “Look. I know the higher ups are iffy about this entire thing… but they can’t tell you who you can and can’t be with.”

“Do you love her, Shachou?” Okumura asked.

“Of course I do.” The answer came so fast that he was surprised that he admitted it to them.

“Then…” Okumura smiled warmly. “If you love her, they wouldn’t matter, right?” 

“She makes you happy, Shachou. Working with you and Ann, it was easy to pick up how your demeanor softened whenever you were around her,” added Niijima.

“I agree.” Okumura nodded.

“To heck with whatever the higher-ups say!” Sakura exclaimed, raising a fist. “And you know what? I even dug some info on the Chairman himself—one being that he actually had relations with some of his employees back in the day.”

Ren blinked, the information coming in as a huge shock. Apparently it had the same effect on the rest of the other ladies too, as they also appeared just as surprised as him. 

“Really?” he questioned, Sakura then nodding her head in response.

“Yup!” There was a mischievous grin on the bespectacled lady’s face as she casually reclined back in her seat. “He even had to step down once when he was a CEO for another company. Talk about a big hypocrite, no?”

Ren raised a brow, skeptical of this accusation.

“And how did you get this information, Sakura-san?” Ren folded his arms. “That’s a pretty big accusation.”

“My father used to be close with him back in the day.” She rubbed the tip of her nose. “They sorta grew apart after sometime. But yeah. You can even find the scandals on the web if you dig deep enough. The scandals happened long ago, and the chair paid so much to get most of that stuff down, but some of them are still around. Should give them a read when you get the chance. They are pretty scandalous, heh heh.”

Well, well. That’s some news. What a bloody hypocrite indeed. And to think of all the pain this man had put him and Ann through.

Speaking of Ann… he just realized something.

_“But… I love you. I don’t care anymore. Just tell me to stay. Please. I don’t want this anymore. I… I don’t—”_

Ann _was_ having second thoughts about Osaka the entire time. And he basically reaffirmed to her that she had no reason to stay in Tokyo by keeping his distance from her.

And he still never even told her he loved her.

“Shit.” Ren suddenly stood up, uncharacteristically pacing around his office. “I never told her that I loved her. I have to tell her before she makes her decision!”

“Wait— _What!?”_ Suzui’s eyes went a mile wide. “You never told her _I love you!?”_

“Please tell me he’s joking,” said Sakura, looking at Niijima and Okumura incredulously.

“I think he’s serious,” replied Niijima, giving him a glare.

“I… I had some problems…” Ren shamefully admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Shit. What if she takes the job and leaves?” he muttered to himself, no longer paying attention to her friends as he remembered when she said:

 _“But… you love me still… You never said it. But… even if you never say it… I still know that our feelings match. I know that you feel the same way. Please… You don’t have to say the whole thing. Just tell me that you still do. Just say you_ ** _still do._** _Please.”_  
  
“Dammit!” he cursed again, instantly regretting keeping his distance from her. Why must he be so stupid? What was he thinking!? “She thinks I no longer want her, because I never told her when she asked me again that day!”

“What’s wrong with you!?” Suzui snarled like she was going to burn him alive. “Then hurry up and go tell her now, you big BIG dummy! _”_

Ren looked down at his watch. “What time is she boarding on the Shinkansen?”

“Right now, actually,” said Niijima. “But… her meeting isn’t until the afternoon. If you head over there and buy a ticket now, you should be able to make it on time.”

“Alright. Do you know where the meeting is?” 

The brunette pulled out her phone, swiping it and then typing something on it. “I’ll send you the details in a moment… And…” She pressed her screen. “Sent.”

Ren swiped and tapped his phone to ensure he received the message. When he confirmed it, he gave a firm nod. “Thank you, Niijima-san.” And then another nod to the rest of the three ladies. “And everyone here. I better get—”

He then stopped, something suddenly coming to mind... 

...Work! Who would take over his duties while he’s away? 

“Wait…” Ren said, looking down at his desk full of paperwork and a laptop screen of a million emails he needed to reply to. “I can’t just leave all my work behind here—“

“Are you kidding me?” Suzui threw her arms up in the air in frustration. “This is a crisis! Go to her! _NOW!!!”_

“But—“ Ren began to say, when someone suddenly appeared at the doorway.

“Don’t worry, Shachou!” It was Yoshizawa, happily waving her hand. “I have you covered. I can organize and manage everything while you’re gone!”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked, feeling a little uncertain for a moment.

She nodded with confidence. “Mhm! That’s what your assistant is for, right?”

He stopped for a moment to consider it. There were some tasks he had brushed off to the side that might be too complicated to handle, but Yoshizawa was definitely more than capable of managing them while he was gone. She demonstrated those critical thinking skills throughout the four months she had worked with him so far. He shouldn’t doubt her abilities.

“Yoshizawa-san…” Ren smiled gratefully, giving her an appreciative bow. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Shachou.” Yoshizawa smiled back. “Now, go on. Hurry! Tell her how you feel! Before it’s too late.” 

Ren nodded, grabbing his suit jacket and car keys. “Right. Thanks, everyone. I better get going now.”

And he hurried out of the office and ran. He made it an ultimate mission to make it to her before she spoke with the president of that company. That he’d tell her how much she still meant to him. That she was everything— _his_ everything—and that he’d do anything in his power to bring her back in his life.

There was no backing out now. He was going to say it. Make it official. No matter how inexperienced he was at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this :) I'm currently working on them right now. Not sure when they will be posted though. Probably not as early as this one, but yeah. Woot! Homestretch!
> 
> Thank you to those who left feedback on this. It means so much to me. Thank you!
> 
> RVK


	15. Any Other Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week since the last update. 
> 
> Now, if I remember correctly, I remember that people in Osaka (or Kansai region) have their own dialect/accent. I wasn't sure how to convey this exactly in English, but I know that American English dubs of animes with characters from Kansai/Osaka are given a VA with either a Southern or Brooklyn accent. I decided to go with something similar to a Southern accent to portray the Osaka dialect with certain characters in this chapter. I apologize if I'm conveying this all wrong.
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapter...

Sitting down on the velvet chaise in the lush restaurant lobby, Ann’s heart fluttered rapidly as she waited for Ms. Yukimura to arrive, trying not to fidget, wondering if she’d worn the right outfit—which was a silky cream blouse and charcoal knee-length skirt, paired with beige heels. Although she had spoken with Ms. Yukimura via skype, and that she seemed like a very nice person, doing this in-person interview was still a little nerve-wrecking. What if Ann said something that totally turned Ms. Yukimura off? What if her outfit was a little too plain? Or what if she came a little too early and appeared desperate?

Oh, god. Perhaps she did arrive a little too early. How bad was this going to look on her? 

Ann closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, Ann!_ she composed herself, trying to boost her confidence. _She liked you enough to invite you for a third interview— This is a positive sign!_

Letting out another slow and steady sigh, Ann thought about the position again. It would certainly give her more independence, and more opportunities for her to grow. However, if she was being honest with herself, Ann still wasn’t sure if she was willing to move all the way to Osaka. Did she really want to take this life-changing step in her life? Move away from Shiho, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba? Her family? She’d of course take the Shinkansen to visit as often as she could, but how often would that really be?

And Ren… It would also mean never seeing Ren again.

Ann let out another sigh, trying not to think about Ren right now. There were more important matters to focus on now—such as scoring this interview.

After a while, Ms. Yukimura arrived in the lobby. She was even more stunning in person, hazel eyes gleaming in the brightness of the room. Long shiny black hair flowing easily as she walked toward her, with a cute blunt fringe that just grazed her eyebrows. Flawless sun kissed skin that made Ann slightly envious. She wore a navy blouse, high-waisted dark slacks, and a pair of silver stilettos that Ann would kill for.

Ms. Yukimura gave her a warm smile. “Hey there, Takamaki-san.”

“Y-Yes!” Ann stood up straight and immediately bowed. “Good afternoon, Yukimura-shachou. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Likewise.” Her eyes did a quick scan from head to toe. “Lovin’ the outfit, by the way. Especially the top. I oughta find me a good get up like that,” she complimented, her accent slipping out a little.

Oh, that was a relief that gave Ann a small boost of confidence. Her warm and friendly demeanor helped also. “Thank you.”

“Are y’all ready ta be seated, Ma’am?” the hostess asked, her accent much heavier and thicker than hers.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Out of nowhere, there was a young bespectacled man around his early twenties who appeared behind Ms. Yukimura. Ann presumed he was her assistant, seeing how he held a planner in the crook of his arm.

“Shachou, would you like me to make those calls now?” he asked, his accent unlike the two Kansai ladies in the room. If anything, it sounded like he may have been from Tokyo like Ann.

“Go ahead, Hanazawa-san. Thank you kindly.”

The hostess then led them to a table in a private terrace. They both sat down, Ann crossing her legs at the ankles.

“Thank you for comin’ out here on such short notice,” Ms. Yukimura said. “I really appreciate you takin’ the time to meet me in person.”

Ann nodded. “Of course.”

The waitress came and asked for their drink orders. Both of them asked for some iced oolong tea. After the waitress left, they then made some small talk until she came back with their drinks and took their lunch orders.

“I already talked about the details of the position in this company,” Ms. Yukimura said. “And I know for sure you have the set of skills and personality that I’m lookin’ for. Your fluency in English is also a huge plus.”

Ann bowed appreciatively. “Thank you, Yukimura-shachou.”

“Plus, if you worked for Amamiya Ren this long, I know you’re tough.”

Ann blinked. “You know Amamiya-shachou?”

She shook her head. “No, not personally. But he has quite the reputation. My cousin worked for him before. He’s an impressive fellow for sure—especially considerin’ how much he accomplished for his young age.”

“He definitely is. Although he’s not really what many people think.” Ann smiled, a warmness filling her chest at the thought of being the one he allowed in his heart. “He seems intimidating at first, but he really is kind once you get to know him better.”

Ms. Yukimura chuckled. “Well, that’s nice to hear.”

They chatted for a bit longer and eventually the waitress came back with their lunches. The food was delicious, even though the curry Ann had ordered was nothing compared to the one Ren made. They then talked more about the company. How long it had been around. How it was structured. What they needed from a marketing planning manager. 

The more they talked about the company and the position, the more Ann was filled with sheer excitement. Ann could see herself as a manager working for this company. She felt confident about it, ready to handle its challenges.

However…

“There’s just one issue I wanted to bring up,” Ann said, feeling a little nervous for bringing this up. “I’m not sure how I feel about relocating. Osaka is beautiful, and this sounds like an amazing opportunity for me. But…”

“Ah, yes. I was just about to mention that. We’re actually openin’ an office in Tokyo. If you don’t want to relocate, we can put you there if you’d like.”

Ann’s eyes widened. “Really?”

She nodded. “Uh huh. I don’t need to be there in person every day. That’s what technology is for, right?”

Ann smiled, a sense of relief alleviating her worries. She didn’t have to worry about leaving home after all. 

“Then… I’ll take the job,” she said with an enthusiastic nod, feeling a wide smile suffuse her lips. 

Even then, this wasn’t about her friends. This wasn’t about her family. Nor was it about Ren. It was about herself—exploring new opportunities to grow not only in her career, but as a person too.

Ms. Yukimura chuckled, holding out her glass. “I was hopin’ you would. Congrats on your new position, Takamaki-san.”

Ann clicked her glass against hers. She couldn’t help but feel so giddy inside, now looking forward to the future.

If she and Ren were still together, she would immediately call him and tell him the news. Ann would come home to his penthouse, finding him waiting for her. She’d then run into his arms and he’d hold her tight, whisper how proud he was of her.

If only they were still together…

Ann finished her drink and set her glass down, a pang of sadness hitting her chest. She missed him. She really did.

“Excuse me, Sir! You can’t go out there!”

Suddenly, a commotion inside the restaurant caught Ann’s attention where a man was hurrying toward the terrace, followed by the hostess and Ms. Yukimura’s assistant.

When the door opened, Ann couldn’t believe her eyes. It was—

“Ren?” She immediately stood up from her seat, her jaw dropping at the sight of him. It was him. One hundred percent _him_. Though his hair was messier, his tie a little crooked. His white dress shirt wasn’t even completely tucked in his black slacks like it should’ve been either.

This was so unlike him to appear unannounced—especially looking so disheveled like this. He looked a little hopeless, like a lost cat. 

“Sir, that’s a private dinin’ area,” the hostess said from inside. “You need a reservation.”

“I just need a few minutes,” he said brusquely, shrugging off Mr. Hanazawa who was trying to keep him from entering the terrace.

“Let him through, Hanazawa-san,” Ms. Yukimura told him.

As soon as Mr. Hanazawa moved aside, Ren immediately came to the table and bowed. “Sorry to interrupt, Yukimura-shachou. I’m Amamiya Ren—CEO of The Velvet Room.”

She bowed back a little slowly, both awed and slightly amused. “A pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-shachou.”

“I know this might be too rude of a request, but I need to ask you not to offer Takamaki-san the position,” he said. “Not yet, at least. Don't get me wrong. I wholeheartedly give her my recommendation as her boss. She's smart, kind, hard-working, and passionate at everything she does. However, as a man, I ask that you give me a few minutes to speak with her first.”

“Ah. I’m sorry, Amamiya-shachou. But I already offered her the position and she already accepted,” she said, a sympathetic look to her face. 

Ren quieted for a moment, closed his eyes, and then nodded his head in acceptance. He then turned to Ann with a small smile. “As she should. She’s wonderful. You won’t regret hiring her.”

Ms. Yukimura smiled, grabbing her purse as she stood up from her chair. “Well, I better get goin’ now. I have another meetin’ to get to. I’ll let you two discuss whatever y’all need to talk about. I look forward to workin’ with you, Takamaki-san—And it was nice meetin’ you too, Amamiya-shachou. Y’all enjoy your stay here in Osaka.”

Ms. Yukimura then left the terrace, leaving the two to have their moment.

“What are you doing here?” Ann asked, still mildly in disbelief of his presence. “And how did you find me?”

“Your friends told me you’d be here for your third interview with Golden Design,” he answered.

Ann’s eyes widened. “What? Shiho, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba talked to you?” 

He nodded.

They went and told him where she’d be? Oh, those meddling little—

“I…” he spoke up again, averting his gaze downward, “I’m sorry. This is the most unprofessional thing I’ve ever done. But I was so desperate. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Ren…” she said in a soft tone, taking a step forward. “Why did you come here?”

He took in a deep breath, and then said, “I was hoping to speak with you before you made your decision. But, I guess I’m too late.”

“Why didn’t you just call me?”

“Because I needed to do this in person.”

“Do what?”

“Well…” He looked away again. “To tell you that… To say that I…”

There was silence for a moment. And then he looked up, meeting her eyes.

“I… I don’t want you to go,” he finally said.

Her heart skipped at that. What? He… actually came here to try and convince her to stay?

“Ren…” she said, still in mild disbelief. “You really came here… just for that?”

He glanced away again and rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed like he wanted to say more, so she waited patiently, her heart thrumming in her chest at the anticipation.

“I also wanted to apologize for being an idiot this entire time.” He paused with a shameful look. “For cowering away from my feelings… for hurting you by not being forward, for not standing up for us. I… I’m an idiot.”

“Ren…” Ann took another step forward. “You’re not—”

His eyes met hers again. 

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened once more and the world around her stopped. Did he just—

“I love you, Ann…” he said again, this time more soft. “I should’ve told you a hundred times, but I’m an idiot. I can’t express myself well through words because I wasn’t brought up that way, and saying them felt awkward. And I thought showing you would be enough, but it’s really not. I’m an idiot for not trying harder to express myself until now.”

Ann sniffed, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” He immediately stepped forward with his hands out in defense. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just—”

Ann chuckled, rubbing her eyes as a wide smile made way across her face. “No, silly. I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying... because I’m so happy.” She immediately leaped forward and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say it. And now that you just said it, I… I…”

She began to sob, burying her face in his chest. Words couldn’t express how happy she was. Seeing him come out here just to tell her those three magical words. That his feelings for her were still there despite recent circumstances.

It was official. Ren loved her.

His arms wrapped around her and drew her closer, his hand cradling her head. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it,” he apologized softly, kissing the crown of her head. “And I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder when the board forced me to break it off with you. I don’t care if they force me to step down anymore. I just want you back in my life.”

“Ren…”

“Then again… Maybe it’s too late now.” There was a sad tone in his voice. “You’ve already accepted the position.”

She shook her head. “No. It’s not.”

“What?”

She let go and took a step back, wiping her eyes.

“I’m not moving to Osaka.”

His eyes widened with a glint of hope. “Really?”

“I told Ms. Yukimura that I wasn’t sure about relocating. Then she told me that they were actually opening up a new office in Tokyo, and that I could work there instead of the office in Osaka if I wanted to.”

He stared at her for a long moment, his mouth slightly open in awe. Without saying another word, he immediately pulled her back in his arms, holding her tighter than he did before.

“Ann…” he said as he pulled back to look in her eyes, his voice soft and low. “I love you. Please give me another chance.”

Her eyes stung with tears again and she nodded. He said it again. The third time. It really was official. Amamiya Ren did love her.

“I love you too.” She smiled at him, letting a tear fall. “And yes. Please. Let’s try again.”

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Melting against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her closer.

“Congratulations on your new job,” he whispered when their lips parted, leaning his forehead against hers. “I’m so proud of you.”

And they remained this way for a moment longer, happily content in each others’ arms.

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked around Osaka for a bit before returning to Ann’s hotel. Being back with Ren felt almost unreal, like a fantasy, but Ann wasn’t complaining one bit. She felt so happy and complete as they laid together in bed, snuggling up close under the sheets, kissing nonstop as they took their time peeling their clothes off—tossing them off wherever in the room.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured when their lips parted to catch their breaths, feeling the warmth of his body press against hers. Her eyes moistened, the feeling of him against her like this once more overfilling her with heavy emotions that were too much to bear.

Ren lightly brushed off a tear that ran down her cheek, leaning down to kiss it gently. “I missed you too…”

He brought his mouth to hers once more, firm lips brushing over hers in a soft caress before he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered as he palmed one breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth, the rough pad of his tongue running over her hard peak before he released it and moved onto the next one. Her hands ran through his messy hair, drawing him closer. It felt so good—the feel of him touching and kissing her like this. She could finally have him—who she’d longed for days and weeks.

He rolled them over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling him as he sat upright. His hands holding onto her hips, she then took this moment to slowly sink down onto his cock, the thickness of him filling her making her eyes roll back.

“Ren…” she whimpered out as she began rolling her hips to slide up and down. He reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her mouth against his as he thrusted up into her, meeting her rhythm. It felt amazing, grinding him like this, their bodies moving in sync as she rode him faster and faster, both of them lost in the moment as they moaned with every movement. She cried out his name once more as he began kissing up her neck, his hands venturing and fondling all over her.

“I’ll never let you go again…” he whispered into her ear. “ _Never_. You’re mine... Ann.”

“Oh, Ren…” she moaned, gripping onto his shoulders as she rode him harder, feeling so close to her climax. “I… I…”

His brow furrowed as he grunted. He was getting close too, hand groping her ass as he pushed in harder, moving faster with her as she chased her orgasm to the brink. It felt so incredible. Riding him. Him in perfect sync with her movements. Being one with him. It felt like centuries since they were intimate like this. Words could not express how happy she was. How happy she was to have him back in her life. How much she loved him. How she had missed him so greatly. But, they were here now—lost in their passionate moment—back in each others’ arms.

She didn’t want this to ever end.

Still grinding on him, Ann couldn’t hold it any longer. She burst apart in bliss, letting out a loud cry as she felt herself convulsing so hard against his cock, her orgasm so intense that it rippled her entire body in pulsating waves. He pulled her down and kissed her again, letting out a sharp groan as he released himself inside her several seconds later.

After a moment of catching their breaths, Ann eventually slid off of him and laid on the sheets, still panting heavily. Ren then pulled her against him, gathering her in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest and settled there for a few minutes, reveling in the warmth of his body. 

“I love you, Ren,” she said, breaking silence.

He held her tighter, cradling her head in his hand. “I love you too, Ann.”

It felt so good and so right—being back in his arms like this. She wanted this to last forever.

* * *

The last several weeks since Ann and Ren came back from Osaka were busy. Ann was still working for Ren until they found a replacement, while her office in the vacant building several blocks away was still being finished. 

Ann had no idea how Ren did it. How he got the board and the Chairman to give leeway to their relationship while they were finding a replacement for her. He apparently spoke with the Chairman alone and made a deal with him. When Ann asked him what kind of deal, Ren told her not to worry about it. Something about a secret between the Chairman and him that no one else in the company was supposed to know, including Ann. 

Oh well, at least the board will let her and Ren be for the time being.

Still… they were the talk of the office. Their relationship was no longer a secret, and everyone knew that Ann was now in the middle of moving in with him. Some employees still judged her harshly, but whatever. Ann was leaving in a month anyways—once her office was finished.

“Phew!” Ann wiped a sweat off her brow after taping up her last box. “That should be the last of them.”

Ren chuckled, handing her a cold glass of water. “You have so much stuff.”

“Why can’t things just move on their own?” She groaned, sipping on her water.

“Because that would be too convenient,” he said. “Think of it this way: At least you got the hard part done. That, and starting tomorrow, you’ll be living with me.”

“Hehe. True. Now, we’ll see each other more often despite us not working together anymore.”

“Yeah.” He sat next to her on the sofa. “I get to keep a closer eye on you too.”

“Hey!” She immediately frowned, crossing her arms in offense. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You never know what kind of guys will come after you.”

“Oh?” She smirked a bit. Jealous much? “I never saw _you_ as the jealous type.”

“I’m not,” he denied, immediately looking the other way. “I trust _you._ I don’t trust _them_ though.”

“Which still means you get jealous easily.”

“Absolutely not.”

Ann giggled, poking at his cheek. “That’s cute. But don’t worry.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. “I love _you._ You’re the only man for me.”

He smiled, giving her a gentle pat to the head. “I know.”

She pulled away, giving him a playful shove. “So cocky.”

He leaned in and gave her a roguish smile, his voice lowering in a husky whisper. “You know you like _it._ ”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You have such a dirty mind.”

“And you don’t?”

“I’m more innocent than you.”

He snorted, stifling a laugh. “Yeah. Okay. If you say so.”

“I _am!_ ”

“You love doing it just as much as I do. Don’t lie.”

“Of course, I do! But you initiate it _all_ the time.”

“ _All?”_ He raised a brow. “I think it’s fifty-fifty.”

“Okay. _Most of the time_ ,” she corrected herself. “You’re still dirtier than me, though.”

“Says the one who wanted to do it in the back of the Shinkansen on the way back home.”

“That…” She paused, averting her gaze to the side in slight shame as she felt her cheeks warming up a little. “I just got a little excited being back with you.”

He chuckled, leaning in again and giving her a light kiss to the forehead. “If you say so.”

And the rest of the evening remained light-hearted with plenty of laughs and bantering between them. Snuggling back in his arms, Ann wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Shouldn't take too long, since it's just an epilogue. But yes! Homestretch! Woo hoo!
> 
> Also, before I forget to mention, the scene in the beginning to middle (Ann's conversation with Ms. Yukimura and Ren/Ann's reconciliation) in this chapter was inspired by an ending of another office romance book I read. "Faking Ms. Right" I think it was called—it made me think of the resolution to Ann's relocating dilemma, and how Ren and Ann would get back together—I thought it would be a nice way for them reconcile :)
> 
> RVK


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be moving in a few days, so I wanted to wrap this all up beforehand.
> 
> Anyways... here it is—the last chapter to this. Woot!

Their one year anniversary was coming up tomorrow, and Ren still had no idea what to say. He practiced day and night, yet every time he recited the speech there was something wrong with it. Either it was too sappy and uncool, or not heartfelt enough.

Dammit. Why did he suck at words so much?

But, he was sure that this was what he wanted. That she was the one. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That he’d do anything to make her happy. She was worth everything he had. 

What if she said no? 

He turned to Ann who was lying next to him in bed, sleeping soundly as she took in light breaths. Despite her new job going well so far, Ren could tell it had been a long day for her, so frazzled that the first thing she did was change into her sleepwear and collapse in bed. It would take some time getting used to being a manager, but he was still confident that she could handle it. 

“Mmm…” she moaned, still in deep sleep. “Ren… Your tie... it’s crooked…” Her face crinkled a bit. “Let me... fix that… for you...”

Smiling, he leaned in to gently kiss her forehead, something which made her stir a little, but didn’t wake her up. She was so beautiful and amazing. Ren considered himself so lucky to find such a gem who finally cracked him open—his workaholic girlfriend with a heart of gold.

Hopefully... she’d say yes.

* * *

Autumn was here, the burnt orange leaves falling from the trees and strewn all over the pavement and grass. Ann and Ren walked on as they took a night stroll around the Inokashira Park, simply enjoying the views that it had to offer.

Today was their one year anniversary, and Ann had been lucky to get this day off to spend with him tonight. They had a nice dinner at a restaurant up the street. Nothing too fancy, but the food was delicious. Since the night was so nice, they decided to take a little walk outside before heading back to Ren’s penthouse. 

People strolled by them as they walked on the paved path, either with their dogs or companions, and there was a low hum from the active streets of Tokyo surrounding them. Walking across the bridge, Ren and Ann paused to look at the lake, surrounded by the lit up vermilion trees that illuminated the water of the lake, twinkling under the moonlight.

“It’s beautiful,” Ann said, leaning on the wooden railing of the bridge.

Ren rubbed slow circles on her back. “It is.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Ann spoke up, “I can’t believe it’s been a year since we got together.”

“Time sure does fly,” he replied. “We’ve come a long way.”

She giggled. “Yeah. And to think it all began with a venting email message.”

The corner of his mouth curled as he let out a chuckle. “Nah. It began way before that.”

She looked at him with a perplexed look. “It did? When?”

“Since the moment I first laid eyes on you.” His smile softened.

She laughed and shook her head. “That’s so cliché. And corny.”

“Well, it’s true. You’re a very pretty lady.”

“So shallow. Physical attraction doesn’t count as love.”

“Well, it’s certainly a plus,” he pointed out pragmatically. “It’s what got me interested in the first place. And I know it’s the same for you.”

“Okay. What about this? When did you actually fall _in love_ with me?”

He thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin. Then, he looked away and smiled.

“That’s a secret.” 

She frowned, crossing her arms. “Boo… What a meanie.”

“Then, you tell me first,” he compromised. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“Not until you tell me first,” Ann said.

“Then, I guess you’ll never know.”

“Oh, come on!”

They went on about this for a while until Ann eventually gave up with a small sigh. She looked back at the lake, admiring the view of the beautiful lights.

Smiling, she said, “Anyways… Let’s have more fun years together.”

Silence came for a moment, the two of them looking at the lake together. 

“Ann…” Ren suddenly said, his voice strangely soft all of a sudden.

“Hm?” She glanced back at him.

“I…” He turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh… This might come out a little strange. You know how bad I’m at with words, but bear with me for just a moment here.”

“What is it?”

He gently took her hand in his.

“Ann…” he said, eyes never leaving hers. “You deserve the world. You’re kind. Wonderful. Beautiful. You’re the only woman in my life who opened me up when I was buried in solitude, who brightened my dull and dreary days, and I’m lucky to have you in my life. I love you. And I want you with me forever…”

With a heart-melting smile, he slowly lowered to one knee, pulling out a small box in his pocket that had the most sparkling diamond ring in the center when he opened it. Ann dropped her bag and suddenly lost the ability to speak.

“...Will you marry me?”

Happy tears welled up in her eyes. Without hesitation, she nodded hard.

“Yes, Ren. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Before he could do anything else, she suddenly leaped forward and threw her arms around him. Still on one knee, he pulled her in and held her against him, kissing the crown of her head gently.

“I love you, Ann,” he whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She held him tighter. “I love you too.”

After a long moment, he rose and helped her stand. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. She held it up and gazed at it for a while, admiring the sparkling diamond showcased in the center of the white golden ribbon-like shank. The shank dazzled bright when the lights from the lamps illuminated it, sculpted with shimmering diamonds that added to its twinkling shine.

“I love it,” she said. “Thank you, Ren.” 

“It fits you perfectly.” He smiled, pulling her into an embrace. “Beautiful just like you.”

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re so corny.”

“You know you like it.”

He leaned down and kissed her, gently wiping the happy tears that trailed down her cheeks. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and Ann couldn’t be any happier. It had been a long winding road with him, filled with surprises and challenges that they prevailed. She knew that there would be ups and downs on the next road ahead of them, but they would get through it together. With her workaholic fiancé, anything was possible—she was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally done! This was a fun bumpy ride. Thank you to everyone who commented on this and followed through—it means so much to me.
> 
> Special thanks to the ShuAnn discord for the tips with the writing process. And thank you to Jokermans for helping out with giving me feedback on several chapters. You’re all great :) 
> 
> I might actually go back and edit a couple of these chapters, since I realized there were a couple of things missing that I needed to address. But, it’ll prolly be later. Maybe after I’m settled in my new home.
> 
> RVK

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [conundrums of the digital kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186665) by [TenderVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderVanilla/pseuds/TenderVanilla)




End file.
